Cheaper by the Dozen: NCIS Style
by TeamTivali
Summary: Tony and Ziva have always wanted kids. Well they get their wish...and more than they bargained for; and their lives as well as the team are thrown into a roller coaster. But, looking back, they wouldn't have it any other way.
1. Valentine's Day Surprise

Chapter 1. Valentine's Day Surprise

It was a warm night, but not too warm. Occasionally a breeze would blow and it made the night great. But this night seemed different. Was it the pizza he had earlier? The atmosphere in the air around him as he slowly walked along that sidewalk, just gently moving one foot in front of the other? Or was it fate that something should happen on this night? It was Valentines Day after all. The day of true love and romance. Anthony DiNozzo didn't know what it was but he couldn't put his finger on it. Like his heart told him to keep walking along this lonely street, dead leaves blowing and crunching under his shoes. The sky was clear, almost a full moon with many stars shining in the black background. This surprised him, because the city atmosphere usually blotted out the small twinkling lights. "Heh...stars and light." He smiled grimly, putting his hand in his right coat pocket, feeling the familiar shape of a pendant on a neckless from a friend, a close friend. 'It seems so long ago.' He thinks as a lump comes to his throat. There was the occasional email, photo or text, but it wasn't the same. "Well, guess I better call it a night." He licked his lips and takes a deep breath, continuing down the path and onto the bridge over the Potomac, and off for his apartment complex. _

The elevator doors opened and DiNozzo walked down the hall to his apartment. He had just turned a corner when he heard knocking and paused at what he saw. There she was, suitcase set in the floor next to her. She took a breath in anticipation and nervousness as she waited, standing just as she did with her hair curly and down across her back and shoulders, just like the day he had to turn away and get onboard that plane. He watched her knock again then check her phone, looking at the time and put it away. He then calmed down and, taking a deep breath and praying to God he didn't screw this up.

"I'm surprised you're not picking the lock. I've seen you do it a number of times. Instead you're being all civilized." Ziva turned in his direction. He swore it was with a tad of a start but he couldn't hide his smile at seeing her, his Ziva, finally face to face. She was wearing a maroon v-neck long sleeve shirt, dark navy blue genes. She smiled back warmly. "I will admit I had thought about it. But I decided against it...Being a federal agent and coming to your apartment to find a stranger had entered your home." Tony stepped closer. "Hardly a stranger." Ziva smirked at this and- "Are you blushing?" He teased, moving a lock of hair from her cheek. "So..how have you been?" She asked, breaking the moment of silence. Tony moved to open his door. "Not too bad. It had been rough for a while...not just for me." Ziva nodded as she follows him inside, suitcase and purse in hand. "I can imagine." She looked about his apartment. "You clean up nice." DiNozzo smiled grimly. "So..you're, just visiting or..?" Ziva licked her lips, pausing, trying to find the right words to say. She shook her head slightly in awkwardness. "I've...decided to come back, home."

I know I know, starting a new very detailed and multichapter Tiva story when my of the story 'The Joys in the Joruney' is barely off there ground. But hopefully it will be accepted. It was requested by a facebook friend and I hope it doesn't get too cliche. Read enjoy and review. /div


	2. The Decision

**Chapter 2. The Decision**

Tony was speechless. His face in a stunned expression for a long moment until a smile formed on his face into a huge grin. Suddenly overjoyed Tony went for her and picked her up, spinning around. Ziva laughed. "Tony put me down!" He did, smiling. "Sorry. I couldn't help it...It's just been so long and I've...I've really missed you." Ziva nodded. "I've missed you too." "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked. She shook her head, becoming serious. "Look I don't know what you have been doing while I've been away and I do not want to...to just come back into your life if..if you've found.." Ziva stumbled over her words. "Someone else?" Tony finished for her, which Ziva only nodded at. He could tell this was hard for her to say because of their previous feelings for each other. He believed that his had actually grown with her absence, as he was sure hers had grown for him. But that's his Ziva. Being humble and respectful of what could have taken place between them even if it hurt. 'Should I bring up Zoe?' He thought as they stood there. Then he mentally Gibbs-slapped himself. '_Dude, you idiot! Zoe isn't the one. This woman standing before me is_.' Suddenly Zoe didn't matter. She was just a phase. He hoped Ziva would take it easily. First he had to see where sher was in all this.

"Has there been..s-someone else?" She asked hesitantly. Tony took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Ziva looked into his eyes for a moment and then nodded, looking down, shoulders falling in defeat, an arrow piercing her soul. "It's alright..I understand." She started to move away but Tony stepped forward. "No don't. Please." Ziva shook her head. "No Tony. If you have found someone else then stay away. Do not do this to yourself." She turned away again and Tony this time grabbed her arm. She whipped her head round to face him. Her expression stopped him, momentarily. There it was...her heart had been broken once again, and DiNozzo hated himself for it. "Ziva it's not like that." But his former partner shook her head, eyes shining with tears now threatening to spill. "It's not? Then what was it, Tony? You coming after me, looking for me, staying even when I pushed you away?! Our time in Be'er Sheval, the orchard, our, Dare I say it...our kiss at the airport?" All Tony could do was stand there and let her unleash her wrath and let her feelings come out. "I..I thought you-" Ziva stopped herself, looking down. "Loved you." He finished. Ziva looked up at him, then sniffled and turned her head away, turning completely around. They both took a deep breath and sighed quietly, calming down. Ziva was crying.

DiNozzo came up behind her and gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Ziva, I do love you. I traveled around the world to find you. Twice." Her breathing seemed to calm a little, the memories going through her mind. From behind he saw Ziva wipe her eyes. So different than when they first meet, distant and inexpressive about what she really felt. Now here was a new Ziva. He'd seen it a few times before. Very open about her opinions and what she felt. Tony gently squeezed her shoulders and she turned around and they looked at each other. "Ziva will you let me explain?" He asked gently, pleadingly. After looking in his eyes and seeing the truth behind his words, Ziva nodded, still sniffling, tears still evident.

"Ziva. I didn't know if, if you were ever-" She nods in understanding and he continued. "And for a long time I avoided. But then we were doing this case and..I ran into Zoe. Or she ran into me or..." He shook his head. "Something. Shared jurisdiction case." "Who is Zoe?" asked Ziva. "She was my...former partner, when I was a Cop back in Baltimore." Ziva could tell it was uncomfortable for him to tell her this, not knowing if she'd accept or turn away; especially after her outburst of emotion, but she appreciated his openness and honesty right off the cat.._'or is it bat_?' She thought.

"Look I know this isn't easy for you to hear," Tony began again, reading her eyes. "It's not easy for me to say. It feels like it's killing me...and I'm sorry that it looks like I had lost hope for us because of this, but...Ziva, I would trade any woman in the world...for you." Ziva blinked, taking in his every word. "We haven't been together that long so it should be easy." Ziva furrowed her brow. "You are going to break up with her?" Tony nodded. "Yeah." They both went to the couch and sat down, facing each other. "Ziva all I want is you. We both know of the feelings we have for each other. And I've decided I'll be the first to say it." Ziva and Tony locked eyes. "I love you, Ziva David. I know I haven't been the best of work partners and you've seen me at my best and, well maybe, hopefully already my worst..and vice versa. But I promise, Ziva, that if we can make this work, I will be there for you. I love you, I will protect you, provide for you and our family...until the day I die."

She looked up into his eyes at this news, the mention of family, which meant he wanted to have this life with her, and with children...she soon realized she wanted the same thing. Ziva looked down at their hands as he took hers in his. She swallowed hard. "I..I cannot say that while I was away," She looked back into Tony's eyes. "Not a day went by where I didn't think of you. I often felt alone, especially at night...Adam visited but whenever he asked I refused his offer to stay over." Tony shifted at the mention of Adam, which she noticed. After a moment of silence. "I guess we both did things we regret." He faced more forward, Ziva did the same and, scooted closer to him, hesitantly exploring in a sense, being physically close to him. Tony took a breath and, taking a chance, gently put his arm around her shoulder, his hand lightly playing with her hair. At this, Ziva reacted and leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him after a moment. "So..you really want to pursue this..take our relationship to the next level?" Tony nodded and smiled warmly, looki longingly at her. "Very much so. I know there's gonna be bumps along the way and slippery slopes but, with..love, honesty and...and commitment." He nodded. "Yes I believe we can have a full, peaceful, romantic life." Ziva chuckled at his last bit. "Romantic, in our line of work? Honestly." She teased. Tony made a funny expression as their faces were mere inches apart. He stared into her eyes. "So what do you say, Ziva David. Will you start this adventure, this journey, with me?" Ziva looked at his lips, then his eyes and smiled. "Yes. Yes I will."

**So what do you think? Like it, hate it? Give me your thoughts and reviews, they are what help keep me going. I know this story and my other one im working on are both going to be very detailed and with many chapters but I do want to put this out there beforehand. As far as love making goes I won't go that far into it, it's just me and he type of person I am. Just a heads up on hat that's all. Maybe a little something here and therebut I don't want to be too explicit so..yeah. **


	3. Welcome Back

**Chapter 3. Welcome Back**

The next day, Tony and Ziva went to NCIS Headquarters. As they stood side by side in the elevator, DiNozzo noticed Ziva playing with her hands. "Nerves huh." Ziva looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Not really." At his raised eyebrows and small smile she gave in. "Maybe a little. I don't know how everyone feels or even if I will be accepted back-" "Hey." Tony cut her off in a soothing tone. He put his hands on Ziva's shoulders and they faced each other. Ziva lets her forehead rest on his, closing her eyes. "Breath." Ziva took a deep breath and calmed. "Toda." She said smiling. DiNozzo nodded. '_Ding_' The doors opened and Tony gestured. "After you my lady." Ziva chucked and stepped out of the elevator into the squadroom. The familiar sounds of chatter, phones, copy machines and hands typing on computers reaching her ears. She smiled as she let Tony take the lead, gently accepting his offered hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze as they entered their office area, she blushed a tad and squeezed it in return.

DiNozzo walks to his desk. McGee is at his computer, typing away at his computer. Ziva slowly walks near and stands by her desk. Well the computer, lamp, and chair was still there. But the papers and everything else was gone. "So where is Gibbs?" DiNozzo asks as he starts up his computer. Tim glanced back. "He's with the director. Closing our last case." Tony nodded and McGee caught him staring. "What?" Tony made glances Ziva's way. "Guess who's back?" McGee then noticed Ziva. His eyes widened and he stood up immediately. "Ziva?..you're back?" Ziva smiled and came near. "Yes." The two embraced. "If you will have me back on the team." McGee looked at her. "What are you talking about if course you can comeback. I'm pretty sure because no one has come to your chair." He pointed to it for effect. "People have offered and Borin came around once in a while...but Gibbs refused to fill it."

Ziva was surprised by this. "How is he?" Tim glanced at DiNozzo, they shared a look. At this Ziva became worried. "He took it pretty hard. I mean we all did but me and him the most." Tony explained. "He's sort of been just going brought the motions...he really missed you...Abby too." Ziva took it all in carefully, slowly nodding as she digested the news. "I will go see him." The men just nodded. "Good luck." Commented McGee. Ziva nodded her gratitude and then made her way around the corner and started up the catwalk. She reached the Director's Secretary door and opened it and walked through.

Gibbs and Vance we're going over the last files. "You guys did a bang up job with this last one. Lately it's been quiet." Commented Director Vance, sitting down in his chair. Gibbs looked at him as he stood there. "You know. It's a great time of year for a vacation." The Director leaned back in his chair, hands together, a knowing look in his calm black orbed eyes. Gibbs licked his bottom lip, shifting his feet, then smirked slightly. "Oh you do, huh?" Vance nodded. "I do." Just then the buzzer went off. 'Director Vance, you and Gibbs have a visitor.' The two men exchanged glances then Vance hit the button. "Alright let 'em in." 'Right away, Sir.' After about 3 seconds the door opened, and Ziva David stepped in. After closing the door she took a few more steps into the room. She stood there, breathing a little nervously as not a word was said, just stares and looking back and forth at each other. "Good morning Director." Ziva finally greeted. Vance smiled mussily and stood from his chair, shaking hands and nodding in politeness as good friends do at seeing each other. Not that the Director and Ziva were friends friends, but they shared an event that made their paths intertwine, common feelings and emotions from that tragic day of loosing a loved one.

Ziva then looked to Gibbs. There was only silence for a moment before the older man went over and enveloped Ziva into a hug. "I missed you Ziver." He whispered faintly as he held his surrogate daughter closely. At this Ziva's eyes welled up. "I missed you too...Abba." After they pulled apart and were smiling once again, "Is this a visit, David?" Ziva shook her head. "No. I've decided to come back...for good." Vance and Gibbs exchanged glances, smiling mussily. "And you're wondering if you can have your old position back as an NCIS Agent. Back on Gibbs' team." He said. Ziva nodded nervously. "I would like that very much. I will still do all the evaluations and tests that need to be done though I still have my American citizenship." She quickly added. "Though I was in Israel for quite a while...after figuring out some things and thinking..about the future..I decided that this was my home." A few tears escaped the American Israeli's eyes.

"Gibbs...If you'll have me back...I would like your permission to return to the team? And to reclaim the family I have here." Gibbs shifted from foot to foot, looking at Vance, who smiled and went to his desk, opening a drawer. Gibbs stepped forward and put his hands on Ziva's shoulders, then kissed her forehead. Vance stepped near with some files, Ziva's former gun and badge. He offered them to her with a smile, as Gibbs also sported his signature lopsided grin. "Well you know where the guttering range is...Welcome back, Agent David." Ziva couldn't believe that she was accepted so easily. Did this happen just like that or was it a dream? "Don't worry about the red tape. I'll take care of it." Said Gibbs. "You are family, Ziva. Don't ever thing you are otherwise because of the past." At this the two embraced and Gibbs whispered in Ziva's ear. "Welcome home."

**Hope pe you liked this chapter. More to come with time so please be patient with me as I also have to work and things like that. But I promise to keep updating this story and hope it stays up to the reader's expectations even if it does get a little out of character. :) Team Tiva all the way! **


	4. Somebody Getting Dumped?

_Tony was sitting at his desk, knee bouncing in anticipation. McGee heard him sigh for the 17th time. "Tony relax. It's gonna turn out okay." DiNozzo looked over at his coworker. "You really think so McGee? After all this?" Tim nodded. "Yes I do." He said confidently, then paused. There was a certain subject in the back of his mind he wanted to mention to his coworker but not sure when, how, or if he should even bring it up. Zoe. "So." He started a little hesitantly, then stopped, unable to continue. Tony looked at him. "So..what, Probie?" At this McGee frowned but then shrugged it off &amp; rolled his chair over and whispered. "Does Ziva know about...you and." He stopped again, gesturing, nodding nonchalantly. Tony smirked. "Me and Zoe? Yeah. I'm gonna break up with her. Tell her that it isn't going to work out between us." "And if she asks what are your reasons?" Tim asked. DiNozzo thought for a moment then shrugged. "I don't know. Haven't gotten that far yet." McGee became a little frustrated. "Tony you do realize how fragile and delicate this situation is." At this Tony nodded once knowingly. "I am aware of that Mc-Im-not-incompetent." He said a little forcefully. The elevator dinged. "I told Ziva that I'm gonna call it quits." "Call it quits with who, Spider?" _

_DiNozzo froze stiff. Eyes wide, suddenly in need of oxygen as the air seemed to become thin. He slowly turned in his chair so he was facing his desk and looked up to see..."Zoe." McGee greeted nonchalantly. Tony added quickly but awkwardly, robotic. "Hi. Zoe. Hi Zoe. Hey, uh. Didn't expect to see you." DiNozzo flustered as Zoe looked at Gibbs' empty desk. "Gibbs doesn't seem to be around." She then boldly walked right up to him, making it a point to sway her hips, and planted a kiss on his lips. "Mmm." After about 5 seconds she pulled back and smiled at him. "How was that for a good morning?" She asked. But before Tony could say or do anything Zoe moved closer, going in for more...but that was before-THWACK! Augh! U, uuhhh!" A knife had suddenly imbedded itself in Zoe's chest, thrown from above. All Tony heard before the lights went out was Ziva's voice-"Take your stinking paws off my man you gosh darn, dirty-" _

"Gaaahhh!" Tony startled awake, almost falling out of his chair. McGee looked at him. "You alright?" DiNozzo's eyes were wide with shock, breathing quickly a tad. But he took a few deep breaths and shook his head. "Yeah Tim it was just a, a nightmare...wow." He mumbled that last bit under his breath. The elevator dinged. "Okay McGee I'll admit it. I'm worried about the possible catfight that might happen when I tell You-Know-Who that I'm breaking up with her." "Breaking up with who, Spider?"

Dun Dun Duuuuunnn!

DiNozzo froze stiff. Eyes wide, suddenly in need of oxygen as the air seemed to become thin. 'Oh God.' He slowly turned in his chair so he was facing his desk and looked up to see..."Zoe." McGee greeted nonchalantly. "Hi." Tony added quickly. "Zoe. Hi Zoe. Hey, uh. Didn't expect to see you." DiNozzo flustered. Tim just stared at his coworker, at a loss. He mentally wondered if he should run and hide from the fireworks-of-a-bad-sort about to explode, or make a batch of popcorn, sit back, and enjoy the show. He decided to sit down at his desk. But he did carefully turn his little webcam around at an angle facing the area of Tony &amp; Ziva's desks. In Ziva's second year they got a catfight on camera when two women were married to the same man...Just in case.

Zoe came near and sat on the edge of Tony's desk, smiling happily. Tony smiled politely back, finally deciding this was the moment. Taking a deep breath and clearing his throat, he gently took Zoe's hand in his. "Uh, Zoe?" The brunette smiled. "Yeah?" She asked, leaning closer to Tony. "You know I like you, right?" Zoe nodded. "Yeah, and I like you." Tony gave an awkward weak smile. "Well, I..." But before Tony could do or say anything more- "Tony!" Ziva yelled from above. DiNozzo looked up to see is girlfriend run down the stairs excitedly. She stopped right in front of him and showed her card. "So your back?" Ziva nodded happily and the two share a deep kiss. Zoe took a couple steps back, eyes wide in shock. "Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a second." She looked between the two of them. "Who are you and what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Ziva looked at Zoe. "Your Boyfriend?" She then looked to Tony. "That far huh?"

"I was warming up to it." He shrugged awkwardly. "Warming up to what?" Zoe asked. She then looked at the two of them, how close they were to each other, the look in their eyes." Zoe put a hand on her forehead and shifted round in a circle. "I can't believe this...I don't believe it." She looked at Tony. "You can't just leave me for her Tony. You can't just drop me at the top of a hat for some woman who up and broke your heart and left! How can you do this to me?! We had it going pretty good. What does she have that I don't have?!" Zoe yelled. Tony stood from his seat. "Zoe that's enough. You're acting childish." He glanced at Ziva, knowing she usually said that phrase to him on occasion at his goofy antics or whining.

Zoe looked to Ziva. "He is mine so go away!" She tried lashing out but Ziva was ready for the right cross that came and dodged, pushing Zoe behind her as she swung passed and hit the wall near the window awkwardly as she stopped herself. "You are not Tony's match." Zoe whipped around to find Ziva advancing toward her. "I am. I did not come here to fight." Zoe got in a ready stance, fists up. "Well you're gonna get it! Come on and fight!..Come on! Bring it!" Tony and McGee stood from their desks. The movement caused Ziva to look over briefly, spotting them take out their phones. "So much for back up."

Zoe took advantage of the distraction as her anger rose and she lunched at Ziva, tackling her. Both women grappled on the ground, yanking hair and grabbing at torso and limb to gain dominance. Zoe was able to get on top, she threw a punch at Ziva's face but the former Israeli's arms came up, defending herself. Ziva kneed Zoe from behind, taking advantage that the other girl couldn't fully focus because the sun was shining in her eyes, and her opponent lost her balance and landed on the ground next to her. Ziva quickly righted herself and jumped onto Zoe. "Yield." She said as she pinned her, but Zoe shook her head. "Never you thief! You still Tony from me you sneaky son of a-" "HEY! That's Enough!" The team looked up to see Gibbs standing on the catwalk. He coming down the stairs.

**I'm so sorry about this wait. My iPod broke and I had to wait to get a new one but I was able to save everything so I'm "back in business" lol! I'm going to try and do better on updating my stories and I hope to continue to write and make you the readers happy. Enjoy! **


	5. You Got Busted!

**You Got Busted! **

The two agents got off of the floor and composed themselves. Gibbs was upset, steely eyes looking for its target. Tony spoke up. "Ziva didn't start this Boss." He said in defense of his girlfriend. Zoe looks at Tony, eyes burning for being ratted out. Gibbs looks at her. "Just what in the hell do you think your doing, agent?" Zoe's jaw clenched before she spoke, almost spitting her words. "Tony basically told me he's dumping me. All this is because of her!" She points to Ziva, who shakes her head. "Now hang on! You are the one that acted like a child and started this fight...if you can call it that." She mumbled the last part. Zoe looked at her. "What?!" But Gibbs steps between them. Tony and McGee exchange glances.

Gibbs looks at Ziva then Zoe. "She just up and left you guys! For whatever reason. She doesn't deserve another chance!" Tony then gets mad. "She deserves as many chances as she needs." Zoe looks at him, her eyes still angry until Gibbs speaks. "Pack your stuff..give me the sig and badge." Zoe looks at him. "What?" Gibbs does his steel eyed stare. "You brought this on yourself, give me your badge." "Fine!" Zoe does as she's told then a few minutes later, holding her box of stuff, starts heading for the elevator. "You stupid, stuck up, old man." Just as she's about to enter the elevator, Gibbs kicks her in the rear and she fly's in. "Out!" He says and the doors close. DING

Ziva moves a little closer to Tony but remains looking at the ground, ashamed for a scrap like that, like high school and they're supposed to be adults. Gibbs comes near. "Ziver." She glances up at him. In the boss' hands is her old former badge, he knows she has her sidearm with her, as well as her backup near one of her ankles. Her eyes widen as he hands it to her. "And you don't have to go through probation again either." She looks up at him. "Are you serious?" Tony frowns a little but playing as usual. "Awe come on, I don't like dumpster diving." McGee rolls his eyes and sighs. "Yeah and you don't like paperwork or cleaning out the evidence van, or searching under things low to the ground because you somehow always manage to find a sticky piece of gum from somewhere that's been there for who knows how long, etc, etc, etc." He goes and sits back in his seat. Gibbs looks at DiNozzo. "Would you rather I have her drive?" Tony then sits back, smoothing out his tie at the bottom. "Eh, I can live with dumpster diving."

**Two hours Later **

"Aaaahh! Get it off!" A muffled scream comes from the big green dumpster. McGee and Ziva are facing the opposite direction, both trying not to laugh. "Still afraid of rats." Ziva comments. Tim nods. "Oh yeah." He chuckles as he checks the lens on his camera. "Last year our prime suspect rabbited and was so desperate he actually went into the sewer. Tony had got him but landed in a nest of them, crawling everywhere, ankle deep sewage." Ziva makes a face of disgust. "Ew."

Tony's head peaks out, breathing heavy from trying to find a piece of evidence, hair really messy. "Yeah and I wouldn't have had to do that if McGee hadn't sneezed and given away our position." Gibbs walks by. "Dive DiNozzo." "Diving boss." Tony and Ziva exchange glances and he goes back down. SQUEEK! "Yah! I just stepped on it!"

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters, they belong to CBS. **

**So so so sorry for not updating. Driving test, which I passed, and longer work hours and for a while I loose my momentum and vibe for writing, but it's starting to come back. Sorry this chap is short but hope it's worth it. So in other words no I haven't fallen off the face of he earth. NCIS Season 13 starts September 22 so mark your calendars, and the new movie Cote de Pablo is in Los 33/The 33 Premiers in Chile August 6th and in USA November 13, which is the day after Cote's birthday! **


	6. The Reception

Months had passed, and as Tony and Ziva grew closer, the day finally came where Tony popped the question. Going traditional, getting down on one knee and presenting her with a ring. Of course, Ziva said yes. It was a wonderful wedding, with family and friends, it was perfect for the two partners who finally became husband and wife, till death do they part. The vows were said, rings placed on fingers, and the kiss that sealed their bond was made known to the world and everyone cheered for the new couple at their happiness.

Now..it is time...To get down!

Hey ya'll lets celebrate, two people are in love.

Hey ya'll lets celebrate, a wedding full of love.

The guests and bridal party were all settled at the reception, eating and laughing at this joyous occasion. Now after eating, it was time for the bride and groom to have their first dance as an official couple. Tony stood and offered his hand, and Ziva smiled, accepting it and they gracefully went to the dance floor. The lights dimmed, giving the couple a feeling that it was just them in the room. The first song-You're Still The One, by Shania Twain, started and they began to sway back and forth.

As it goes, Tony and Ziva stare into each other's eyes, memories flooding their minds.

"When I first saw you, I saw love."

'Tony DiNozzo looked at this strange young woman who came to the squadroom who interrupted his imaginings. "My name's Anthony DiNozzo." The young woman smiled and complied. "Ziva David..Mossad."

"And the first time you touched me, I felt love."

'Tony and Ziva undercover together as married assassins. "Augh! What was that for?" Ziva smiled down at him, kissing his lips, bits of her hair across her shoulders, their bodies sweating. "Because that, was definitely not your knee."

"And after all this time, you're still the one I love."

'Going through tough moments.-Jean, Jenny's funeral, Cloak, Rivkin, Somalia, Ej, Ray, The explosion at NCIS, Ziva's father's death, Berlin, and the revenge on Ilan Bodnar.'

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come, my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it."

But just look at us holding on

We're still together, still going strong.

Tony and Ziva dance gracefully and their love shows through their smile, their shining eyes, their entire beings as they move across the floor. The onlookers in awe of the couple, the different colors of light adding to the ambiance.

"(you're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(you're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night."

Tony remembers him learning of Ziva possibly in Somalia and how he didn't rest until he saw her, till Saleem brought in a hooded figure, dirty and malnourished, and the black hood was removed...he had found her.

"Ain't nothing better

We beat the odds together

I'm glad we didn't listen

Look at what we would be missing."

Ziva's father had tried to keep them apart, but Tony always followed after her even when she pushed him away.

(you're still the one)

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

(you're still the one)

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night.

Ziva remembers Tony being there for her and knows he will in their future. She is so happy she can see it. Both of them together in a house, maybe mini DiNozzo or two. Who knows what I'll happen. But for now, all that matters is their love and commitment to one another. At the end of the song Tony leans in and kisses her. And the group watching them claps their hands. Soon more songs play as the evening continues on, people dancing and eating, Tony and Ziva kissing many times with smiles and shining eyes.

It isn't long before the wedding day draws to a close and the group say goodbye to each other, friends and family, the team. Abby gives Ziva a big hug, smiling. "So he won't tell you where you're going?" She asks. Ziva shakes her head. "No. All I know is that we are flying somewhere and once we get home we can grab our packed things and head to the airport." Tony and McGee and Palmer form a three man group hug. "Enjoy your time." Tim says. DiNozzo nods. "Don't worry McGee, I'm sure you can handle things while we're away for a little while. Dormice is good. He just needs guidance." McGee smirks. "Got it." Gibbs smiles as he comes to Ziva. "You're beautiful Ziva." He embraced her. Ziva smiles, tears in her eyes. "Toda, abba. I love you." Gibbs kisses her head. "Me too kid." And with that there is cheering and throwing of rice while Tony and Ziva run to their car and drive off, the traditional "Just Married" put on the back window.

**I am soooo sorry for not updating like normal writers do. Lost all my notes from an iPod upgrade and been doing other things in life. Feel free to mentally Gibbs smack me for making you wait. Hope this chapter was worth it. God Bless. **


	7. The Honeymoon Part I

**Chapter 7: The Honeymoon Part I ~ Paris**

Tony and Ziva were soon home and packing. Both dressed in proper attire, bags and suitcases still packed. "Hey." Ziva turned to Tony after he tapped her shoulder. "I know you've been patiently waiting, and now it is paying off." He smiled at his new bride as he handed her their tickets. Ziva's eyes widened once she read. "Paris? Oh my Go-I can't believe we are going to Paris for our honeymoon." She was so full of happiness and joy that she hugged him tight. "Oh Tony this is...I love you." And she planted one right on his lips.

Being law enforcement, even newly wed law enforcement, they were able to bring their weapons into the airport and onto the plane. They put their luggage onto a rack and then proceeded to board. A few people congratulated them on their wedding and wished them good luck and a long happy life together. Ziva looked to Tony as they stepped onto the plane, going to their seats. "I cannot believe we were able to afford this. It's such a wonderful surprise." She said smiling. DiNozzo grinned back, taking her hand in his. "Oh it was hard trying not to tell you. And keep you from finding them since you constantly make sure the house is clean. You know you don't have to do that all the time."

Ziva smiled and inclined her head to the side. "I know. But I always want the house to be presentable in case someone ever shows up. A good hostess." She said. Tony brought her hand to his lips and gently kisses it. 'How did I get so lucky to deserve such a woman.' "Ziva DiNozzo. My new wife, my love, my soulmate..future mother of our children..I will love you, always and forever."

It was hard for Ziva to not cry, but a tear did slip down the side of her cheek. "Will you love me Ziva? Till the day I die?" He asked with passion and joy in his eyes. Ziva shook her head a bit, smiling. "No Tony. Much longer than that. Much longer. Our house will be filed with memories and the laughter of our children and grandchildren running down the halls. Birthdays and Thanksgiving and Christmas. All the American holidays. I am still an American Citizen." Tony nodded and gave her shoulders a squeeze. "How long are we staying in Paris?" She asked him after a moment.

Tony grinned. "5 days." He answered. The couple sat back in their chairs and listened. "Ladies and gentlemen will everyone please take your seats and we will begin our flight to Paris. Once we are airborne you will be free to use he utilities provided. Thank you for your attention and cooperation." Tony smiled at Ziva and she smiled back. "May as well get comfortable." He said, a certain look on his face. Ziva eyed him. "More surprises?" She questioned. Tony nodded. "Just be patient." Ziva nodded.

Within a couple of hours they were landed in Paris with their own rented hotel room. While it was luxurious and perfect for the both of them, with an amazing view and complimentary food and flowers. After getting their suitcases in and settled Tony turns to his new bride. "Now I want you to get into something comfortable while I check up on something." Ziva nodded after they shared a kiss. "Mm. Does it involve the bed?" She smirked. Tony chuckled. "Sort of, but not here. And it might be a tad chilly tonight so dress warm." He added. But before Ziva could question him more Tony had left the room and was on his way down to the lobby.

While he was away she got into a nice pair of slacks and a long sleeve shirt that was soft and comfortable and warm. After a few moments DiNozzo entered the room. "Oh Ziva? Are you ready for the best night of your life?" She smiled as she twirled the ring on her finger, he light catching it perfectly. "I remember you saying a long time ago when you said, 'Your world will be rocked." Tony smiled as he took her hand and pulled her up as she was sitting back in one of the luxury chairs. "Are you still looking forward to it?" Ziva smiled as they started out the door.

(**AU:I know it's most likely not like that with the weapons in the airport but what the heck. It's Tony and Ziva they can do what they want) So sorry about he waiting between chapters so I hope each one is with waiting for and that my readers enjoy it as much as I do writing it. As of today we have a week and 9 days until Cote's new upcoming movie 'The 33'. If you don't count today and the day of the premier, which it will be in USA theaters November 13. While her role isn't exactly a lead role it's still an amazing story and you can find all the trailers on YouTube. Go check it out. I dare you...DO IT! NOW! **


	8. Part II A Night Under the Stars

**Chapter 8: The Honeymoon Part II ~ A Night Under the Stars **

Right before they exited the building, DiNozzo stopped and turned his wife so she was facing him. Ziva looked at him. "What is it?" Tony grinned and pulled out a long piece of silky fabric. "It's all part of the fun. Now hold still." He went behind her and then put it over her eyes. "No peeking." After he tied it he leaned in front of her. "Can you see anything?" He waved his hand in front of her face. That is until she grabbed it and gave his wrist a little twist until she heard him make a noise. She grinned. "Ow! Honey. You are more ninja than I realized." Tony said, rubbing his wrist. Ziva smiled. "I love you. Now where are you taking me?" Tony just shook his head and smiled. "The future, Ziva. Just take my hand, and let me guide you on our journey."

She held out her hands gracefully and Tony took them and carefully led her outside to a truck with an open back. He guided her into the passenger seat then motioned a thumbs up to the staff and got in himself. The back of the truck was full of blankets and pillows and also a basket with food in it and a bottle of wine. He was so happy to be finally married to the love of his life. He was also glad that the weather had cooperated. Ziva sat back in her seat and smiled. "Can I remove my blindfold now?" She asked after a moment. Tony shook his head as he drove, going around quite a few round-a-bouts (Hate those) to get to their destination. "Nope. All will be revealed soon." He reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ziva chuckled. "So I should just relax and enjoy the ride?" Tony grinned. "Absolutely."

Within a half hour the truck arrived at its destination. Tony parked and then got out. Coming around he opened the passenger door and took Ziva's hands as she carefully and a bit awkwardly stepped out of the vehicle, since she couldn't see where she was going she tripped over her own feet and fell into her husband's arms. He caught her and held her close. "I will always catch you when you fall." Ziva smiled and pecked the end of his nose. Tony lead her to a nearby rock and had her sit down on it. Birds chirped nearby, a gentle breeze blowing, making he temperature perfect. "Now wait right here and in a few moments, your world will be rocked, Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva chuckled and angled her face up at him despite she couldn't see. "Well I'm looking forward to it." Within 5 minutes DiNozzo had it all set up. He came up to his bride. "Are you ready?" He asked, smiling. Ziva nodded, taking a nervous breath. Tony then took off the blindfold and Ziva gasped at what she saw. They were in an open field, the sun setting, casting beautiful colors across the sky. The Eiffel Tower the only thing that could be seen in the distance. "Oh Tony!" Ziva exclaimed, looking at the sight before her. In excitement she turned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much! It's..Its so beautiful." Tony smiled. "Yeah." He took a deep breath as he stood next to her, an arm across her shoulder. "Beautiful." Ziva realized he wasn't looking at the scenery...he was looking at her.

Their eyes were locked, love the only thing in the air. Tony softly took her hands in his, then lead Ziva to the back of the truck. She smiled at seeing what he had prepared and surprised her with their first night together as husband and wife. "A surprisingly comfortable bed in the back of a truck, a delicious meal prepared," Ziva compliments as Tony pics her up at the waist and sits her on the edge of the truck...Their eyes close as they share a kiss. "A night under the stars, the two of us alone." Tony says as they part their kiss and he gets into the back of the truck and they get comfortable. "In another world." Ziva chuckles as he gets out their meal, Ziva's favorite. She smiles and they start eating, conversing about anything and everything. Completely open and honest and loving toward each other. Their lives were not always the best. Bumps..many bumps and forks in the road have finally lead to this moment in time. Everything just seemed to fall into place at the right time, the right moment, everything was a rainbow, perfect.

Nearing the end of their meal Tony was staring at Ziva, his coworker, his friend..his wife. Love of his life. Forever. She had just finished eating and was putting everything from dinner away back into the picnic basket, setting it on the ground right outside the truck. Ziva caught him ogling over her and looked right into his emerald eyes as a staring contest ensued. She then soon found herself getting lost in them, overcome with feelings and such love as he had staring into her chocolate orbs. Both staring and not talking, they both moved closer and closer to each other, slowly and deeply breathing, taking in each other's features. Their bosses just about touching in a nuzzling nature, they were that close. Tony then leaned in and gently kisses Ziva's soft lips..he kissed again, their eyes closing...and again. Each with a right hand cupping the others face, their kissing ensued and they both moved to laying down in the bed made of blankets and pillows in the back of that truck. Caressing and touching, kissing, and embracing, exploring one another. It strengthened the bond between them as it became more heated with deep love and desire, complete trust in their partner and a fiery passion that burned bright and bold. But on this first night as husband and wife they took their time. On this night there were no criminals to chase, no tasks to complete, no worrying of one of them becoming injured or killed. On this night all they have is each other..forever.

The sky was black, crickets chirping, the night was warm and perfect. Tony and Ziva lay next to each other, completely relaxed and happy. Ziva looked at the sky. "There are so many stars. Thousands of them." Tony smiled and kissed her temple. "Yes there are Ziva..but none of them shine as brightly as you in my heart." This brought a couple happy tears to Ziva's eyes. 'How do I deserve such a man?' She wonders to herself as he wipes a stray tear with his thumb. "Will you love me Tony..till the day I die?" DiNozzo smiled and curled a lock of hair behind her ear. "No Ziva. Much longer than that..much longer." And to prove his promise, he sealed it with a kiss.

**Hope you've liked my story so far and this chapter. I hope to bring happiness and Tiva feeling we all crave. :) send thoughts and comments, they are greatly appreciated and help me continue on. Mind you I'm not that good when it comes to writing case like chapters but there's a surprise coming very soon for our couple. The aftermath of a lovely night like this. :) **


	9. Upset Stomachs & Apologies

**Chapter 9: Upset Stomachs &amp; Apologies**

A week later the honeymoon was over but the vibe and love for our favorite couple was still going. They were back in the squadroom with the familiar orange walls and phones ringing. Ziva was focused on a file she was working on, hair partially up, longer bits flowing down her back and in front of her shoulders. Tony was looking at her...in fact he hadn't hardly averted his eyes from his wife since they arrived. This behavior not to go unnoticed by McGee. If Gibbs knew he didn't let on. He got off his phone then rose from his seat and went to go talk with the director. Once he was out of site Tim then spoke up. "Ok, what's going on?" Ziva shrugged without looking up from her file. "What makes you think that something is wrong McGee?" She glances up at him then at Tony a moment. Bishop looked between the couple from her desk as she was working on her computer. "I'm fine." Ziva says, looking back to her folder.

"Yeah well our current dead marine isn't." At the sound of their boss' voice the team looked up and started getting ready. As Ziva stood up from her desk she did so a little too quickly, becoming dizzy in the process and had to grab onto her desk to keep herself steady. "Oo." Tony came to her side. "Honey?" He put a hand on her arm. Bishop came near. "What's wrong?" She asked, worried. Gibbs watched in concern. "I'm alright, Tony. Just stood up too quickly." Ziva assured her husband, willing the dizziness to go away, eyes closed and a hand on her head. After a moment she opened her eyes. "See, it is nothing " She grabbed her bag and looked to Gibbs. "It won't happen again." Her boss stared a moment then went passed to the elevator. Ziva and Tony exchanged glances before following Gibbs with Bishop and Tim close behind into the elevator.

Click, click! A camera snapped pictures of the body laying at the crime scene. McGee did a thumb scan and the name came up. "Lieutenant Robert James." He said to Gibbs. "Was found here this morning by joggers." Tony took pictures of the wounds and bruises on the body's arms, the left hand missing the pointer finger, and the bullet wounds on his chest. "Looks like a through in through considering the little pool of blood under him." Gibbs nodded then looked to Ziva. She was a little ways away, looking for evidence in the surrounding area, tracking. Bishop was questioning the two joggers who found the body. "Duck you got a T.O.D?" The elderly M.E. nodded. "Yes Jethro. Death was about 7 hours ago. The poor soul must have been doing a morning jog around 5 this morning, then was attacked here." McGee nodded. "Question is who, and why."

The group nodded and Ziva looked to them. "I think I know why." She called and pointed. Tony and Tim came over. "Woah...I'd say that's cause for murder." He took a couple snaps and McGee nodded. "We got a nice little bag of drugs over hear boss." He said to Gibbs. "Deal gone wrong? Why leave the merchandise?" Tim shrugged. "Don't know, maybe it was a set up or just a hit and run?" Tony saw something and pointed to it. "Zi, what's that?" Ziva turned and went to get a closer look at the object, putting gloves on she picked it up. It took a second to realize what it was. "Found the trigger finger Boss." Ziva's face paled and she swallowed, the smell overpowering. "It's got some nice little grubby wiggly friends who want to say hi." Tony continued. But as soon as the words left his mouth, "Oh Go-Ugh!" Ziva dropped the finger and took off for the nearby bushes, emptying the contents of her stomach. "Aauglggh!"

"Honey!" Tony went to his wife's side and held her hair out of her face with one hand, the other rubbing her back. When she stopped he looked to her. "You good?" He asked, concerned. She glanced up at him a moment before her eyes widened and she leaned over. "Aaauuughhlghhllgh!" "Guess not..Hey easy. Easy." He said when she threw up again more violently this time, hands on her knees as she stood bent over, her body sweating. "She ok DiNozzo?" Gibbs called as he started coming over, McGee bagging the finger. Ziva wiped her mouth and leaned back against a tree, taking deep breaths. "I think I am done."

Gibbs and Tony were looking at her. "I can't believe I did that over a finger. It smelled horrible." She said, a look of disgust on her face as she put the side edge of her hand to her nose. Tony tried to lighten the mood. "Well better the finger than puking all over the body and the crime scene." At this Ziva jabbed his side. "Ow!" Gibbs smirked then concerned over Ziva. "Why don't you have Ducky check you out." But the brunette protested. "I am fine Gibbs." Tony then became frustrated. "No you're not Ziva. I'm not gonna buy that since you also threw up this morning." Ziva looked to him, eyes wide with shock at having to have their boss hear it. "It must have been the food last night. Why not get on the loud speaker!" She shot back. "I don't think it was the food otherwise I'd be joining you at the bushes." DiNozzo replied upset.

Gibbs raised his hands a little. "Ok, ok. Quiet down you two. You both can talk it out when we get back." Ziva then snapped her mouth shut and walked away, not saying a word. Tony licked his lips and took a breath, sighing as he took his hat off, ran a hand through his hair, then put it back on. "Take it easy on her." Gibbs said gently to him. DiNozzo looked to Gibbs then nodded. "Yeah..sorry boss." Gibbs smirked. "Hey. It's gonna happen. Just take it slow." He said to Tony, who nodded and walked over towards the group.

Many hours later at the end of the day things had quieted down. The team had gotten a lot of work done with interviewing people and family of Robert James, and a couple of suspects to look into especially after one tried to rabbit on them, but Gibbs rose from his seat. "It's been a long day. Go home, get some rest." The group nodded and started getting their things to head for home. Ziva had thrown up twice more today. Once when she smelled Abby's Caf-pow!, the other when she McGee returned with coffee, the smell also making her sick. When she was in the restroom Bishop was with her making sure she was alright. At this point Ziva didn't care even if it was Gibbs nearby. "Rest sounds like a good idea." She sighed as she slipped on her coat, putting her purse strap on her shoulder.

Tony came near and put his arms on her shoulders. "You've had an interesting day. Maybe I should nickname you-" he was about to say 'Vomit Queen' but Ziva's finger to his lips stopped him. "Don't speak." "Sweet cheeks?" DiNozzo said from the corner of his mouth. "Very good." She gave a little smile then headed for the elevator. Tony and McGee exchanged glances then DiNozzo followed his wife into the elevator. McGee, Bishop and Gibbs waited to take the next one, letting the couple be alone.

After a few seconds. "Alright." Ziva then flipped the emergency stop switch and Tony looked to her. "Tony I..about earlier today. I didn't mean to snap at you. And I am sorry. I know you were just trying to help." DiNozzo nodded and brought her into his arms and kisses her on the lips. "It's ok. I shouldn't have gotten upset. You know I worry about you. I love you so much. You mean the world to me."

At his words Ziva teared up and then hugged him tight, crying. "Hey, hey don't cry." He confirmed her. Ziva looked up to him and in her tears she then gently kisses him..then she kissed him again and Tony returned the kiss as his hands went up to cup her cheeks. They were slowly forgetting that they were in the elevator. "Mm." Ziva gave a sound of pleasure as the kissing deepened and desire started running through both of them.

Breathing a tad heavy they then pulled away from each other, opening their eyes. Ziva smiled. "I love you." She said softly, caressing his cheek. Tony grinned back and took her hand, kissing it, becoming a little horny but keeping himself in control. "And I love you." He turned the switch back on and he elevator continued its decent. Then the couple got out and headed for home.

**AU-Please Read: I really hope that this chapter was alright and...I'm going to take a big risk here and let you in on a little secret...Ziva is in fact pregnant, she just doesn't know it yet though the couple have their suspicions. But I heard that sometimes they want to have (you know what). What I am asking/requesting is should I include an actually love making chapter in this. I know most would probably say no but I wanted to ask my readers. It was also sort of requested by the person I'm writing this story for so PLEASE let me know in reviews. I promise it won't be too explicit but there will be a little more than just hugging and kissing each other. ~Sarah**


	10. Expecting & A Night of Love

**Chapter 10: Expecting &amp; A Night of Love **

**AU: I'm VERY SORRY about the wait, it's been a busy few weeks but I do want to inform my readers that this is my first attempt at a "love scene" between these characters. I have never written one and have always been hesitant because that's not really my style. This might be the only one I will ever write and since this is a requested story I did as requested...not that I always do that, lol! So if you're not a fan of intimate chapters don't read, just a forewarning. Other than that...enjoy. ~Sarah**

Tony and Ziva got in the car and DiNozzo started driving off. Once they were on the road a ways he noticed Ziva sigh, seeming to be deep in thought as she looks out the window. "Something on your mind?" Tony asked as he drove on. Ziva looked at him then took a breath, licking her lips before speaking. "Not really, uhm..Tony...would you mind stoping at the CVS store on the way home?" She asked carefully. Tony looked to her a moment then slowly nodded. "Sure honey. What do you need to get?" He asked. "Is it connected to you being sick?" Ziva looks to him and takes another breath. She was not exactly fully comfortable talking to him about women issues but they were married so she decided to just come right out and say it..."Well, about last week I noticed I was late." Tony nodded, knowing exactly what she meant and Ziva continues. "And with what has been going on with me, us..I think there is a..a chance I may be pregnant...So I would like to get a couple home pregnancy tests to try."

As soon as the words left her mouth Ziva looked sheepish for a bit, frowning a tad. She was unsure how Tony would react to the possibility of a baby this soon after their marriage and honeymoon. Before the wedding they had talked about many things as well as starting a family and both wanting to have children. At this news Tony grinned ear to ear, eyes wide in happiness. "Are you saying you're..?" He asked her. Ziva chuckles and let's out her relief. "Well, not indefinitely, that is why I would like to buy the tests and if they are positive then a doctors appointment for confirmation." The couple looked at each other and Tony took his wife's hand and kissed it. "I love you babe. So much." Ziva smiled. "Ani ochevet Ocha neshomeleh."

Tony soon parked and Ziva got out. She took a calming breath and went inside. Normally she wouldn't be nervous since they've gotten things here many times. But with the possibility of her expecting was something that made her happy and frightened, worried unsure and anxious and joyful all at the same time. She walked through the doors and she soon found the aisle she was looking for. Being a tad self conscious at the moment she glanced around then quickly found the tests and grabbed 3 different ones and headed for the cash register. There was a lady with a young child in front of her. The little one smiles shyly and hides her head, ducking behind her mother's shoulder. Ziva smiles and chuckles, giving a little wave in friendliness. The other woman paid and grabbed her things with her free hand and headed for the door. The little girl waved. "Bye bye." The mother turned and saw Ziva. She smiled and waved as the agent did the same back. Ziva watched for a moment before, "Um mam, are you all set?" The cashier asked politely, snapping Ziva from her thoughts and she blinked. "Hm? Oh yes. Sorry." The blond smiled and rung up the 3 tests. "Are you expecting?" She asked at eyeing the items. Ziva blushed. "Well it's not official but I have my suspicions so." The cashier smiled and handed Ziva her bag. "Well good luck to you." Ziva smiled and gave a kurt nod. "Thank you." She said and left the building a little more cheerful than before.

Ziva got in the car and buckled. Tony smiled and put a hand over and played with her hair, gently touching the edge of her ear which he knew was a bit of a turn on for his wife. She smiled and looked at him. "What is that for?" She asked him. Tony grinned. "I was just thinking." He replied smoothly. Ziva cocked an eyebrow at him as she took a breath. "Yes? And what is that?" She asked coyly. DiNozzo looked at her, moving his tongue over his teeth. "I was just thinking that if those tests come up positive, maybe a little celebration is in order right afterwords." Ziva smirked as Tony started heading for home. "And what kind of celebration would that be..the kind that involves the bedroom?" "Bingo." Tony said, waggling his eyebrows. Ziva smiles for a moment then frowns, not to go unnoticed by her husband as he stopped at a red light. He reaches over and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey..Ziva..You know I've been wondering this too. By the way you've been the..." He gestured with his hand. "What..vomit queen?" She said, looking to him knowingly. Tony gave a sheepish look. "Well other things too. I think the symptoms prove it...in sickness and in health." He said to her and Ziva smiled, tearing up a bit. "For better or for worse...so is the celebration on?" She asked and Tony laughed. "Just wait till we reach those covers."

Within 10 minutes the couple were home, their desire for each other growing stronger in their veins with each passing second as the need and want arose. They got inside, putting away their coats and shoes. Ziva turned to her husband and Tony locked eyes with her. She took a slow inhale and her lips parted a little as he brought his face close to hers, gently kissing her. It was one of the softest kisses the couple had shared up until this moment. They opened their eyes as they pulled apart. "Tony." Ziva breathed, looking up at him. "The tests." Tony breathes heavily also and calmed a bit, licking his lips and nodding. The couple went upstairs to their bathroom and Tony closed the door behind him and turned to his wife as she opened all three packages, setting the tests on the countertop close to the sink. "I think all I have to do is..well pee on the sticks and wait for 3 minutes." Tony nodded. "It's gonna be he longest three minutes of our lives." He said, taking a breath. Ziva looked up at him, brow furrowing in confusion. "Long three minutes. How is one minute longer than another? It doesn't make sense." Tony shook his head. "No Ziva it's just an expression. Because we're anticipating of the outcome it's gonna seem longer than it actually is." Ziva then nodded. "Oh." Tony watched her. "Do you want me to go?" Ziva grabbed his hand. "No I want you here." She said anxious. "I'm right here." He said and put a hand on his wife's shoulder as she got ready and took a breath. "Ok-"...All three tests rested on a paper towel and the couple waited. Ziva sitting on the edge of their big tub wringing her hands and taking quiet breaths. Tony stood next to her and had her lean against him when he heard his wife sigh again. He rubbed her shoulder and back in hopes to calm her down.

**3 Minutes Later**

Tony and Ziva stared at the pregnancy tests in front of them as lines soon appeared. The couple get closer to the counter, staring, barely drawing breath. Ziva slipped her hand into Tony's and he gave a reassuring squeeze. The first test..(+). The couple grinned, letting out their breath in relief at the confirmation. The second one showed 2 lines and Ziva started tearing up and Tony kissed her deeply. "Another positive." She kissed him back, her hands cupping his face. "Mmmm." They looked to the third and...{ + } Well this got the couple rejoicing. "I can't believe it, I am pregnant!" Ziva cried and Tony embraced her. "We're pregnant! We are going to have a baby!" They laughed and cried and then kissed..and kissed again, and again and again. Their desire was reset aflame and it became heated and deeper in an instant. "Shall we..celebrate?" Ziva breathed in between kisses. Tony nodded and opened the door and they went out of the bathroom.

Ziva then took DiNozzo's hand and led him to their bedroom. Once inside Tony closed the door, turning around..and his jaw dropped a little. Ziva took his hand again, knowing Tony seeing his wife walking backwards as she led him towards their bed always got him going. The back of her legs rested against the edge of the bed..."I take it you're not interested in the premium channels, sweet cheeks." Tony said, memories from a lifetime ago flooding to the couple of their first undercover op. Ziva smiled and breathed a little heavily as she looked into his eyes. "There's only one thing I'm interested in right now. My little furry bear." She brought him close and kissed him back just as softly, lengthening it, lacing with passion and Tony brought his hands up, cupping her cheeks. Ziva brought her arms around his neck. Body heat and desire rising Tony kissed her more feverishly and they kissed more and more, taking in each other's scent, their bodies become ready for a night of love, tingling and a slight bulge showing in Tony's pants, not to go unnoticed by his wife.

Ziva gave sound of pleasure as Tony cupped her chest in one of his hands, the other hand caressing her face and running through her hair around to the back of her head. "Mmm...hmmm." They parted for air and then the couple worked at undressing, both removing their pants, DiNozzo taking off his tie, Ziva also removing her shirt, just standing there in her bra and underwear. Tony, still in his shirt and boxers, took in the view and picked up his wife and moved forward, gently laying her down onto their soft bed, carefully resting his wife's head against the pillow. He then laid next to her and they shared many kisses and caressing each others body, exploring, all the while getting ready for a night of love. The kisses became more heated and passionate. Ziva unbuttoned Tony's shirt and took it off, he in turn unclasped her bra when she sat up on the bed with her back to him. He caressed the sides of her arms and back and shoulders and kissed the base of her neck from behind her, causing his wife to want him more and more as her eyes closed in bliss.

He ran his fingers through Ziva's hair and leaned her head back and kissed him, reaching down she caressed him and he breathed deeply. Tony's desire for her was becoming unbearable as his body heat rose and his desire came over him strongly. He turned his wife around so she was facing him and she kissed him as she laid down again on the bed and he took in the view. They locked eyes and the omens was golden. She was ready for him and he for her. He came closer and...small moans and groans came from the couple as Tony inserted himself into Ziva. Breathing heavily at their union they smiled and adjusted their bodies, melting perfectly into each other as Tony rested his upper torso up on his elbows so as not to just lay on top of his wife, caressing her hair and moving it from her face, seeing her smile and her eyes shine and her expression of sensual bliss as he started to slowly move back and forth, tilting his hips just right to get a gentle rhythm.

Ziva matched his movement with tilting her own hips, meeting his thrusts and widening her legs a little to accommodate him when he pushed himself deeper into her. "Mmm, Mmmn, mmoa." Her small sounds of pleasure made DiNozzo smile as he made her happy, this urge making him move now with more vigor and pressure, Ziva instantly responding by arching her back and caressing his body and back, holding onto him, his hands giving attention to her chest and sides, making sure both were not in any discomfort as he then started moving faster. In and out he went, going deeper and even teasing and inserting again. It was just as pleasurable for him as it was for his wife. Their bodies were now hot and sweaty as they made love deeply and passionately, Ziva grunting and groaning with every movement of his hips as he thrust into her. Tony didn't go too hard so as not to hurt Ziva and not too deep so as to not hurt their possibly growing child. Moans and I love you's and promises of a 1,000 kisses a day were made. To some they'd speculate were just throwing around words...but that is, well at least it should be, the difference between just two people in bed and an actual merited couple. Everything has more meaning and more passion and beauty in intimacy between a husband and wife, both now tide together for life through the good times and the bad. Reassuring their love and understanding and caring and loyalty of one another as they kissed and hugged and moved as one, one flesh, united, together for the rest of their lives in ever decision that is made.

The thought had uncured to DiNozzo during this time of pure happiness and desire weather or not he should've even entered his wife, not wanting his future child to see his manly self, but Ziva had assured him that it was alright as long as they were careful. To help make Ziva more comfortable she then flipped them over, making him gasp and buck inside her, Ziva gasping at the movement and grimacing a little as she was not expecting it. "Did I hurt you?" He asked as they kissed. Ziva smiled and shook her head as she began to move and grind on him. "Lo Neshomeleh-No my darling. You did not hurt me." Her mouth was open and her eyes were closed as she became to move harder and harder on him, her long soft hair caressing and flowing over his body as she then suddenly moved fast and hard on him, bring to them both the pleasure and bliss and release they needed, from all the cares and stressed and worries this world has to offer and will continue to do so until the day they die...and release they did and hey screamed each other's names and Ziva laid on top of her husband, holding him tightly as he used the last of his adrenalin and thrust up into her very fast and hard until she screamed out his name again.

About an hour and a half later the couple awoke from their deep sleep after what they had just went through. Ziva snuggled with her head resting against Tony's chest as his arms were wrapped around her, making her feel relaxed, content and safe. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek, smiling as her chocolate orbs stared into his green emeralds. How in this entire universe did she deserve such a man who unconditionally loves her and will do anything for her and protect her even if they do disagree on things and she has to obey him, as is how it should be, the man is the head of the household; how she deserved this she'll never know. But she wouldn't have it any other way.

**I really** **hope this chapter was ok and I'm sorry if I went too far. I didn't want to be too explicit but at the same time still make it enjoyable and hoped to give a good understanding of a married couple and how important it is to truly wait until The One comes along in your life. To remain true and pure and genuine. Yes Tony and Ziva aren't exactly the best example but I hoped this chapter was a good read. PLEASE please please write a review and sorry if the format isn't to the readers liking but I enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year 2016! **


	11. First Appointment & Surprise

**Chapter 11: First Appointment &amp; Surprise **

The sun was shining into the window of the DiNozzo bedroom, waking Tony from his slumber. But it wasn't actually the sunshine that woke the senior agent..it was the sound of vomiting in the bathroom. Tony licked his lips and sighed as he groaned, rising up from the bed and padding over to the bathroom door, giving it a gentle knock. "Honey, you ok?" He called softly. "Hmm?...Uuuaaaghlllgh!" Came Ziva's reply, which Tony grimaced at then slowly opened the door. There was his wife crouched on her knees and leaning over the toilet bowl, sweat on her forehead. Tony came near and held Ziva's hair back while she emptied the contents of her stomach. After a moment she sat back, eyes tired, then she brushed her teeth and washed her hands. Tony opened his mouth to say something but before anything came out Ziva's finger was on his lips. "Crack one joke and I will strangle you. Morning sickness is not to be joked about...EVER." Her eyes had him in a steel trap. Tony gulped loudly and nodded with her finger still on his lips. "I love you sweet cheeks." Ziva then smiled and kissed his lips as they walked out of the bathroom. "Hm. And for a second I thought you were going to say honey buns." Tony smirked, wondering if she was still in the mood from last night. "Well if you prefer it then-" "Don't." Ziva interrupted. She goes to their bedroom and dresses, Tony paused then did the same.

"So, what's the agenda for today?" He asks, smiling. Ziva smiles back, a look in her gaze. "Time to make a doctors appointment." Tony smiled and nodded as he follows her downstairs. "Alright. You make the call, I'll make us breakfast." Ziva smiles and chuckles after pecking him on the cheek. "Alright my Ahuvi." Tony smiles back and heads to the kitchen. But before he can ask what she wants Ziva speaks as she has her cell in her hand, dialing the number. "Pancakes sound good to me, and toast and orange juice." Tony nods. "Coming right up my lady." He chuckles and bends down to pull out a pan from the cupboard. "Oh and eggs, kosher sausage, and...pickles." Tony pauses after setting the pan in the stove, slowly turning his head towards her. "Pickles." Ziva looked to him and nodded, smiling as she put her cell to her ear. "Yes. Oh and my favorite sauce I use on my dishes from my homeland." He stares at her. "That sauce?...uh, honey, isn't it a little much?" Ziva holds up her hand as someone answers and she talked to whomever is on the other end. Within a couple minutes she hangs up and Tony's cooking. "Our appointment is at 1:30." Her husband nodded as he continued to cook.

He glances at Ziva as she comes over. "Um. Sweet cheeks. Are you sure you're going to want all this?" Ziva looks at him incredulously and she nods. "Tony I am starving of course I will be able to eat it all. And not get sick if that's what you are worried about." At her tone DiNozzo decides not to argue and within 15 minutes he has made all the food for her. Ziva sits at the table and while Tony eats his normal breakfast Ziva dives in. "Mm. This is very good Tony." And just as she said, Ziva ate every bit of it. The couple spent the rest of the day doing things around the house like deciding which of the spare rooms will do for the nursery, and what to put in the nursery as well as colors and such. "Tony don't you think we should wait on painting? We just found out and..do we even want to know the gender? I admit I wouldn't mind being surprised." Tony sighs as he smiles at his wife and puts his hands on his hips as he looks about the little carpeted chosen nursery room for their little one. "Yeah I guess I'm putting the cart before the horse." Ziva smirks as he comes near and kisses her temple. "Clearly." She looks at her watch. "It's time to head for our appointment." She looked at him excitedly. Tony smiles and takes her hand and the couple head downstairs and out the door to their car.

Ziva looks to her husband as he drives. "Sigh. I wonder how big it is going to be." She looks down at her still flat stomach and hesitantly places a hand just below her naval, gently caressing herself and thinking of what it's going to be like. Tony smiles and takes her hand in his. "Our baby is going to be the most beautiful and fun loving kid that ever walked this earth." He glances at her as he pulls into the parking lot of the facility. "Hey." Ziva looks to him. "Everything's going to be fine. It's all going to be new to us and sometimes we won't know how to react. And plus the parenting thing, I mean, how do you really raise a kid I have no clue...but we'll do it together." Ziva turns to him and both reach out with their palms up, cupping each other's face and they touch foreheads. "I know...I love you." DiNozzi smiles and kisses her lips. "I love you too. Now let's go inside and see our baby." The couple go in and soon after waiting in the lounge a bit they are in a waiting room. Ziva sitting on the edge of the bed, playing with her hands and taking calming breaths. She knows that the Doctors and Hospitals are good places for people, but it also made her nervous, like a possible lab rat test subject. White coat syndrome as well. There's a knock on their door and in walks a brunette doctor with light blue eyes. She smiles and introduces herself. "Hello. My name is Dr. Claire and I am going to be your Dr. throughout your pregnancy." She says in a British like accent and extends her hand and the couple shake it in greeting, also giving introduction. "Hello. I'm Tony DiNozzo and this is my wife, Ziva DiNozzo." The Dr. nods and smiles. "Nice to meet you both." She looks to Ziva. "Now you say you have symptoms of being pregnant and you also took 3 tests yesterday?" Ziva nods and Tony hands over her purse, which Ziva digs out the tests and shows them as evidence. Dr. Claire inspects them and nods at all the (+) signs. "Well these look promising. Let's take a look shall we? Ziva just lay back on the bed." She instructed as she wheeled over a sonogram machine.

Ziva lays back until her head touches he pillow and automatically lifts up her shirt just above her naval. Glancing down at her stomach and swallowing as Tony watched his wife inspect her lower belly, Zivas brow furrows a bit. "It is hard." She says. Dr. Claire finished setting up the machine and inspects the area expertly with her hands. "Yes it's a little firm there. More confirmation that there is a baby in there, your womb a protective barrier." As the doctor is saying this she has applied a gel to a transducer probe and is now moving it over Ziva's abdomen, looking at the monitor. "Let's see. And here we go." She hits a few buttons then turns the screen toward the parents. Tony squints and goes pale at seeing the screen. "Are you okay Tony?" Ziva asks him in concern at her husband's behavior. Tony looks to Dr. Claire. "Uh, am I crazy or are there two babies in there?" He asks as he does in fact see two little peanut shaped spots moving a little. Claire looks again and then nods. "Yep you're right. Congratulations Tony and Ziva! You are going to be the parents of identical twins." **THUD**! "Nurse!" Without a word DiNozzo had fainted and fell face down onto the floor. Ziva sat up in shock at her husband fainting and looked to Dr Claire, who seemed to be unfazed. "Don't worry he'll come around. It's happened before."

"_Tony..Tony wake up_." DiNozzo stirred awake slowly blinking his eyes open as his fuzzy hearing and vision came back to him. "Ziva?" He asked in a daze. Ziva took his hand and he noticed they were in reverse. He was laying on the little patient bed and Ziva was near, hovering over him. "I'm here Tony. Are you alright?" She asked in concern. Tony nodded and sat up and Dr. Claire came near, holding up a sonogram picture for him see. "Congratulations Mr. DiNozzo. You're going to be a father." Tony's heart filled with pride at seeing the picture. A black blotch with the gray and white small and tiny bit that was their baby. But after a moment he frowned and glances up, then back to the photo, resting a hand on the back of his head. "Uh, I must have hit my head harder than I thought cause I thought you said we are going to be parents to identical twins." Ziva looks to her husband. "Ahuvi?" Tony blinks. "I..." Ziva and Doctor Claire exchange glances, both smiling. "You are not seeing double my love...It is because it _is_ two." Tony looked into his wife's eyes. "What?" "Tony..We _are_ having twins." Aaaand that was the second black out of the day as DiNozzo flopped back onto the bed. Ziva looked to the doctor. "He usually does not do this." Dr. Claire smirked and held out her hand, rubbing her fingers and thumb together. Ziva made a little face, both women talking with their eyes as the expectant mother grabbed a $5 from her wallet. "Ok so I thought it wouldn't happen again." The doctor smiled and continued with her patient. "Your are about 3 weeks along. Just make sure you're taking your prenatal vitamins and make sure your eating healthy and drinking plenty of water. A bit of exercise is alright but with you telling me you're in law enforcement I can imagine you are pretty physically fit. Now I'm not going to lie. One moment you will love being pregnant, the next you are going to be looking for something to pick up and throw."

Ziva laughed at this and nodded as he doctor continues. "Remember to stay away from chemicals do I would suggest away from the labs and possibly autopsy as well. And no stressing. Though you are still good and mobile you will find you get tired more easily as well as stressed and frustrated, times where you will be sick to your stomach all day, or just want to cry. Believe me the emotional roller coaster of hormones and weight gain, etc that come with the package of pregnancy, they are all normal." Tony was coming to again as Ziva nodded. "Alright. I know this is a lot considering twins so everything's gonna to be double." Tony smiles as he sits up. "I have no doubt that my ninja can handle it." Ziva turns to him and smiles as she helps him up. Doctor Claire gives him a quick once over and nods. She hands Ziva the sonogram pic and also papers. "And here's my card. Call me if you have any questions, worries, doubts. Anything. And also if you feel something is going wrong at he slightest hint, please do not ignore it...now go on and enjoy the rest of your day. Oh and your due date should be around Christmas." Tony and Ziva thank the doctor. "Wow! Christmas babies." Soon they were heading to NCIS headquarters.

The elevator dinged and Tony and Ziva strolled in with huge smiles on their faces. McGee glanced up from his computer. "You're very late. You know how upset Gibbs is right now?" He commented quietly. Ziva looked to him and furrowed her brow as Tony started up his computer and took a seat. "We called and told him that we had a doctors appointment McGee." Tony quickly starts typing on his computer keyboard, clenching his jaw a bit. Ziva eyes him. "Unless someone forgot to call our boss." She said pointedly to her husband. Tony glances at her with his usual sheepish guilty grin. "Heh. Come on honey I just forgot. You can't blame me for forgetting considering our news." "What news?!" Abby came bouncing into the bullpen all excited and smiling. "What's the news? What did the doctor say?!" She went straight to Ziva, who stated wide eyed for a second before shaking her head after being caught off guard. "Uh..well I'm sure McGee told you of me not feeling well the other day at the crime scene." The scientist nodded and looked to her. "Yeah I was worried but I didn't want to bug you with constant calls even though it was really hard because you are a part of Team Gibbs and no one on Team Gibbs gets sick or hurt without me worrying and-" "Abby!" The couple said in unison. Ziva took a copy of the sonogram and gave it to her. Abby stood frozen to the spot other her mouth agape open. "Ziva are you-?" She asked once she got her voice back. Ziva nodded and smiled, pointing to her belly. "Twins, Abby. And me and Tony would really like it if you would be their-" "Their god mother?! Oh Ziva I would love too! I'll baby sit any time and give them toys and listen to Mozart to make them smarter and I'll clean up after them and hug them and-" "ABBY!" This time it the whole team said her name. Abby just went and hugged Ziva. "Oh I'm so happy. You're going to be the best mom ever!" She went and hugged Tony also. "And you're going to be the best dad." Tony grinned. "I'm having trouble breathing Abby." She scientist pulled back. "Sorry."

Gibbs then came up, holding a pair of onesies. One pink and one blue. Ziva takes them and looks to Gibbs. "Thank you Gibbs but, we only just found out and don't know the gender yet." Gibbs just cocks his head. "Eh. My gut." Ziva smirks and nods as she puts them in her purse. "Toda abba." Abby smiled at Ziva as the group went back to working. "So when are you due?" She asked happily. "Around Christmas." Ziva replied, looking at her belly. Tony watched his wife as she inspected her stomach. He knew she would be a great mother...he just hoped he would be an equally great dad.

**Hope you the reader has enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have had fun writing it. Reviews and thoughts are appreciated and I have been thinking of what to do for the next upcoming chapter/chapters. I will get it up and running as soon as it gets written. On glad for my faithful readers who help me keep reading and give me encouragement to continue writting. Thank you. **


	12. The Mission Part 1

**Chapter 12. The Mission Part 1 **

Well the weeks had went on and cases came and went, until an event brought change and joy to the DiNozzo's family life. It was the end of the night and Gibbs approached Tony. "DiNozzo." Tony looked up. "Yeah boss. What do you need?" Gibbs motioned for him to follow and Tony, after exchanging a glance with Ziva, rose from his chair and followed Gibbs up the stairs to the catwalk and into Director Vance's office. Ziva wondered what was going on that involved her husband but she tried not to let it bother her. With hormones going on and at 4 months pregnant, looking a little over because of the twins, it wasn't an easy task. She took a breath and continued on the file she was working on.

Gibbs closed the door and he, Tony and McGee were seated at the table. Vance came by and put files onto the table for each of them. "We have an asset to take care of." The agents open the files and looked at pictures and profiles, papers. McGee looked up. "This is overseas?" Vance nodded. "That is correct. We have a village were a lot of marines have found themselves getting cared for by the locals after skirmishes. Friendly to Americans. But recently they've been threatened and attacked. We need to put a stop to it to help secure safe passage for our marines. There are a few groups there now fighting back but we decided to lend a hand." Tony closes his folder. "When do we leave?" Vance looked to him. "Tomorrow morning. So get packed and get plenty of sleep. Keep your heads on the swivel, expect resistance." Gibbs and McGee close their files and the group rise. The boss glanced at Tony as they head out of the room. "Tony." DiNozzo stops and rests his hands on the catwalk railing. Tim stops and glances back, Gibbs' upward nod told him all he needed to know and McGee continued down and around to his desk. Gibbs rests on the catwalk rail. "Tony, Ziva's gonna be fine. I have it all arranged with Abby and Ducky." Tony looked to him. "It's not that...well partially. I know we still have a ways to go but..I'm just thinking...I still don't want her to be without me for however long this is going to take."

Gibbs rests a hand in Tony's shoulder. "It's going to be ok. Now go home. Need your A game on this one. Bring plenty of backups." Tony nods and heads down to his desk. Ziva is sitting at his desk, arms crossed over her 4 month belly. "What is going on?" She asks him as he comes near her. Tony looks to her. "We have a mission overseas in a Middle East village that's been harboring wounded marines so they can get home. But lately they've been getting attacked and we've been called in to help out." Ziva nods and stands, heading to her desk. "Alright. When do we leave?" She asked as she shut down her computer and started getting ready to go. Tony licked his lips and his silence made his wife look at him. "In the morning, Zi...but." Ziva furrowed her brow as she put on her coat. "But what?" She glances at Tim but McGee gestures with his hands. He's staying out of it. "We, meaning uh, Me, Gibbs and Tim." Ziva opened her mouth to protest. "What? Why am I being excluded? You'll need me!" Gibbs walked by and went to his desk. "Yeah and you're still not go'in." "Gibbs I might be familiar with the region, I know the language better and with my former training I-" but Gibbs cut her off. "Ziva...it's not safe. For you or your children." He rests a hand on her belly. "This is the job you need to be focusing on right now...your family." Ziva looked up and to her surprise her eyes were a bit wet. '_Stupid hormones_.' "But you are my family..you all are. Who will have your six?" Gibbs pulled her into a hug. "We'll watch each other Ziver, and I swear I'll bring Tony back home to you." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise." And with that the decision was made and everyone went home that night.

Tony and Ziva had spent the rest of their evening eating dinner and Ziva helped her husband to prepare for his mission. After a soothing shower they were relaxed and cuddling in bed for the night, Ziva laying in silky PJs and Tony in just his boxers, the covers up to his naval. Ziva was going through a bit of night sweats do she had no covers accept over her legs. Currently they were discussing baby names. Tony had a deep thinking expression as he stared at the ceiling. "Hmm..how about-" but he didn't get to finish as Ziva opened her mouth. "Tony we are _not_ naming our child James Bond." She said pointedly. DiNozzo looked to her. "I wasn't going to say that." Ziva glanced at him. "...Oh. S'liha." Tony chuckles. "Well I like Day-vid, James, John, Matthew, Etzio...What about girl names?" He asked her. Ziva thought as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly. "Um..Well there's Rebecca, Shirah, Livia, Marian, Alessandrya." Tony licks his lips. "Alessandrya." He mulls it over in his mind and says it to himself. "Alessandrya." He grins. "I like that name." His wife looks to him. "You do?" Tony nods and both smile. "Now we still need a boys name." Ziva said. "Hm. Uh, how about-" Tony scratched his head. "Cameron, James DiNozzo?" Ziva thought about it. "CJ for short." She smiles, and swallows. "I like it..and the girls middle name will be Rose." Tony smiled big. After a moment of silence.

Gasp! Ziva freezes as both hands are now on her stomach. She soon smiles and takes her husband's hand and placed them on her belly. "Ziva what the-" Tony stopped and his eyes widen as he feels movement under his palm. "Is that what I think it is?" Ziva nods. "Yes. They are kicking." Tony is so excited he sits up and me bouviers himself and kisses his wife's belly after lifting up her shirt. "I love you two and your mommy very much. I promise I won't let anything happen. This is your Daddy." He rests his hand on her belly...and a couple seconds later...Tony moves his hand away as he feels something and looks at Zivas stomach a lot closer..he looks to Ziva. "Ziva do you feel that? Look." Ziva sits up a little, leaning her head and neck forward. "What is it?" She asks as she feels her twins moving inside her, fluttering and her skin stretching with their movement. Tony takes her hand and traces her finger across the surface of her skin. Ziva feels little bumps then a tiny flat surface. The couple look to each other. "It's there hands." At this Ziva cries happy tears as Tony kisses her belly once again. "I can't believe they react to our voices and touch. I mean I know Doctor Claire said it can happen but saying it and feeling it are two different things." She wipes at a tear as Tony kisses her. "You are going to be an amazing Daddy." She says to him, sniffling still a little.

Tony smiles and they touch foreheads, a sign of complete trust and devotion. "And you are going to be an amazing Mother." Ziva smiles then remembers something Claire told her. "Tony, here." Tony freezes a little as she puts her hands on both sides of his head. "Uh, honey?" Ziva scoffs. "Just trust me." Tony goes with her and soon finds himself resting the left side of his face on her stomach. Ziva waits. Soon Tony's eyes go wide and his fave is in wonder. "Is-Is that..?" He points to her belly as the expecting mother nods, running her hand through Tony's hair. "Yes Tony. It is their hearts beating." Tony smiles and closes his eyes as he listens to the fast, light putter sound of his unborn children. What a marvel it is to be able to see from the outside and hear these amazing babies, their babies, their children, before they are even born. To have a connection with them like this is something he will never forget and always cherish and look forward to. DiNozzo then opens his eyes and sits up, looking at his wife with love and joy.

"That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." He takes her hand in his and kisses her fingers, Ziva takes a breath and smiles, caressing his cheek with the other hand. "I am so thankful that you are my wife, and thank you so much for being the mother of our children." He shuffles closer and rubs a strand of hair between his finger and thumb. "I promise I'm going to come back to you." Ziva nods and sniffled, her eyes closing and she hugs him as a few tears escape and she cried a little...soon the couple was asleep in each other's arms..or were they? As you the reader moves closer-(cause that's what we do when reading Fanfiction-play the stories we read like movies in our head)...we can see that in fact Ziva's eyes are indeed open as she lays on her side, Tony's arms wrapped around her belly and her arms over his. She breathes steadily and you can tell just by her gaze.

**So what did you think of this next chapter? Please let me know and write a review. I don't always do things extremely technical though their might be incidences where it won't make sense like with Ziva being Jewish and the traditions and things like that, as well as how cases are done and other things, I just write ho I want. :) I hope my faithful readers are enjoying my story as much as I enjoy writing it. **


	13. The Mission Part 2

**Chapter 13. The Mission Part 2**

It was early in the morning. Tony woke around seven, blinking as he opened his eyes and stretched. His arms move sideways and he looks to find the spot next to him empty, bare. He finds a note and picks it up.

'_Gone for a morning run and then off swimming. Might not be back before you have to go. Sorry to ruin your morning but I felt the need to exercise and help keep my mind off of things, please understand I need this...I love you so much. Please call me when you land. I love you Ahuvi. With all my heart ~Ziva'_

DiNozzo sighs and sets the note down, wiping his eyes. He wasn't really upset, his wife just sometimes did what she needed to do in order to handle things her way. It was just her nature so he let it be. He knew the rest of the team would take care of her, if Abby didn't drive her nuts first about baby showers and clothing, booties, diapers, baby books, toys, bags, paci, etc. He got up and quickly dressed and ate breakfast. Checking his watch he decided it was time to head out and meet Gibbs and McGee at the airport. But before he left he wrote a letter back to Ziva, setting it on a small bowel with mixed fruit Ziva liked to graze on. And with that he had left home. He got in the car and as he started driving he decided to call Ziva. He put the phone to his ear as he stopped at a stop sign. Soon his wife answered.

"_Hey my love, good morning_." Tony smirked as he continued. "Morning Sweet-Cheeks. How was your run?..you didn't over work yourself did you?" There was some noises then she responded. "_My run was very nice, and no I did not overwork myself. I'm going to head over to the pool now and swim some. Doctor Claire says it's one of the best ways for pregnant women to exercise_." Tony nods. "Alright, hey I'm heading to the airport right now. Ziva..I know it's going to be difficult but..but I don't want you to worry or become stressed over this alright? I'm going to come back to you and the babies..I promise Zi..you hear me? I'll be back before you know it." At his words Ziva chuckled. "_I shall count the seconds until you return...So far I'm up to four_." Tony grinned and in his heart then and there he knew everything was going to be alright. "Okay..I love you Ziva."

Ziva smiles. "I love you too Tony, with all my heart. You complete me." Tony nodded. "_Bye_." "Goodbye." Ziva hung up...then carefully walked with a big container of stuff into the back of a cargo plane...Tony's plane. She was dressed in a full bodied dark blue jump suite, disguised as a loading worker, her belly surprisingly hidden beneath the clothes. After setting the heavy container down in its proper spot she paused and took a breath, soon realizing the demands of pregnancy are only just beginning. Possibly being double for twins. She needs to be more careful from now on. She sees a young man carrying a clipboard and pen, writing down the manifest and other things. She goes near, reading his name tag and puts on a smile. "Hey Sam!" The man turned to look at her as Ziva came right up to him. "Boss is letting you on break." Sam looks to his watch. "Really that's unusual. I've only been here 4 hours."

Ziva shrugs. "Well I don't know why either but I'm just delivering the message." She takes the clipboard from his hands. "I got it from here." Sam looks to her then licks his lips. "Alright. Have fun." And with that he walks off. Ziva waits until he's out of sight, the whole time looking at the manifest for..."There they are." She finds what she's looking for. "Uniforms." She mumbles to herself, setting the clipboard down. She heads off to the spot where the uniforms are, to her luck, are currently being loaded onto the plain. She grabs a marine soldier fatigue, along with a helmet and boots, then heads to the ladies room and proceeded to change. Shedding her loading uniform into army pants, belt, shirt, vest armor, backpack, grenades and ammo, some of her knives as well as a backup and extra clips. And to top it off after strapping on the helmet and a machine gun in her hands..sunglasses. She walked out of the restroom and got in line with the other marines who were coming on board. Talk about timing.

"You ready for this?" A nearby marine asked her as they went and took their seats. Ziva smiles and holds out her fist, which the other did a fist bump. "They are not going to know what hit them." She replied back and adjusts her sunglasses. She is sitting comfortably but soon she hears the familiar voices of Gibbs, McGee and Tony. She faces forward and swallows, taking it easy. They were coming closer. "Hey when we get back I told you I'm not going to be stuck like last time doing all the paperwork." Complained McGee, Tony close behind, both following Gibbs. "Well, I have a feeling that Gibbs is going to try and put Ziva on desk work as soon as possible..so in other words it will give her something to do than go crazy behind a desk." Gibbs stops and turns to his Senior Field Agent. "Try, DiNozzo?" Tony gulped and swallowed. "I'm just saying that with her, her strong will and all..you know." At that moment one of the twins moved and Ziva almost put a hand to her belly but she stopped herself, even from looking down at her stomach. It only protruded slightly from all that marine gear she had on, so to distract herself she adjusted her rifle and checked her ammo. Tony quickly came up with a movie quote. "In the wise words of master Yoda. Try not, do..or do not. There is no try." He smiled afterwords which Gibbs only stared at and then continued on. "This is going to be a long flight." He said to himself. McGee mumbled to Tony as he passed. "Impressive, most impressive...but you are not a Jedi yet." Tony made a face as they continued. "Hey let me tell you some thing Probie-Wan Kenobie." By then the words were too quiet to decipher with the plane starting up, the loading plank lifted up and the doors closed. The lights got dark in that back area where the soldiers sat, so, glancing around, Ziva took a quick chance and rested a hand on her belly to quiet the twins. From the loud noise they were upset and moving about, kicking into her ribs. "Mmm. Shh tetelehs. It'll be over soon."

Within however many hours the plane landed. Ziva had eaten and was getting off with the troops, going to where they will be getting in trucks to head to the village north west of their position. They entered a tent with a table in the center, a map of the region. Debriefing. "It's near an oasis that's next to a mountainside that provides some cover but they're getting hit here, here and here. It's about a 2 hour drive to get there so rest up and make sure weapons and armor are a go. And the village has been attacked more frequently in the past few months. Last month we lost contact so we're going to go in and see what's going on." Said their commanding officer. One soldier raised his hand. "Uh, sir..why is NCIS even in on this mission?" Ziva looked to who said it, wanting to punch him for his incompetence, but she clenched her fist till her raging hormones died down as their head officer continued. "While we're providing assistance in the possibility of a firefight, they're going after the head of the group and the higher ranks to help break it up. Now does everyone have their orders?" "YES SIR!" The group shouted together. "Alright let's move 'em out and may God protect you all." They went out of the tent and loaded onto a couple trucks, the NCIS agents in the far back one and they headed out to their destination...

**2 hours later **

**Bbbbbbbbbam! Bbbam!** **Pew pew!** "Get down!" "Augh!" "Move it! Point at the muzzle flash!" Shots were fired back and forth as the group had been ambushed about an hour ago. A rocket launcher had shot out and hit the first vehicle, most of the soldiers dead, a couple critically wounded. And the team were right in the middle of it, hiding behind scrub and large craggy rocks for cover. All three agents taking shots when they can. Pop up, unload, duck, reload, repeat. Like it was second nature, carefully choosing targets to lessen the risk of emptying out of ammo too quickly. "Up on the ridge boss!" Said Tony and Gibbs had him in his sights with a sniper rifle he had grabbed from a downed marine when they had scrambled for cover. The older man didn't flinch and his shot echoed and with a splatter of blood from the head the enemy went down. Gibbs looked to McGee. "Got anything yet Tim?" He asked as McGee was looking at a small computer screen. The agent soon nodded. "Got it Boss! Abdul Sa'eed is with 3 of his guards and they're falling back. My guess is they're going to make a run for it while this is all going on. Using the skirmish as a cover." Tony fired his weapon and one of the enemy went down with bullets to his chest. Gibbs looked to 5 marines who were nearby and called out to them. "Hey! Over here!" He motioned and as soon as it was clear the soldiers ran towards them, Ziva within the group. During the whole time she had stayed close enough to help if the need arose, throwing grenades and shot a couple snipers in the open. Being able to understand the language she could hear what was being said and anticipate, telling soldiers near her what was going on. As she neared her friends she kept her head down and facing away on the look out for the enemy as shots continued to wiz around them, dust and smoke flying everywhere.

Gibbs looked to them, "You guys cover us to the hill." The soldiers nodded and as soon as it was clear-"Go, go, go!" The group moved between shooting at the enemy and taking cover, Gibbs and his agents slowly moving around to the side to head up the path to their objective. They were heading up the hill a bit quiet like and they could here Abdul Sa'eed shouting to his few men as they loaded stolen weapons to their getaway vehicle. Gibbs looked to the group and everyone nodded. Gibbs then popped up. "Freeze! Weapons on the ground!" One of the henchmen turned to aim his weapon to fire but Gibbs shot as the man was too slow and he went down. "Aaaagh!" The other went for a grenade as Tony and McGee also revealed themselves, the marines coming forward, Ziva close by. "I can put the next one clean through ya." Gibbs said to him. The man raised his hands in surrender, but as he did the grenade fell from his hand..and the pin was pulled! "Duck in cover!" Gibbs shouted and the group scattered. The grenade dropped near Tony. Ziva saw the danger and charged for her husband on impulse, crashing into him and they landed hard onto the ground a ways away as the explosion went off. "Oof!" **KABOOM**!

There was bits of rock and debris flying and Sa'eed got hit by shrapnel, falling against the car then to the ground as his face bleed in many places, dead. There was ringing in the ears and everything was muffled for a moment until the dust cleared. Ziva lay on top of her husband, both breathing a bit hard from the scare. Tony grunts and squints his eyes as it now becomes quiet and blinks away dust. '_What hit me, a train_?' He thought as he looked up to see what hit him and..."Ziva?" Ziva looked to him and froze as he took off her sunglasses. "Ken Ahuvi." She pushed herself back up onto her knees and Gibbs offered her his hand and pulled her up. Tony got up, sighing in frustration as he dusted himself off. "Ziva you want to explain to me what the hell you're doing here?" He said to her. "Saving your life." Ziva shot back, frowning.

Tony clenched his jaw. "Ziva you could've been killed! I know you're my partner and also my wife, but you were supposed to stay at home where it was safe!" Ziva became angry. "So what was I supposed to do?! Wait till you come home in a box or save you from that grenade just now. Or would you prefer if I-?" She stopped herself and her lip quivered and her eyes began to shine and she turned away, walking off, sniffling and she wiped her nose, the others giving her space as she took a seat on a boulder, taking off her helmet. McGee tried to lighten the mood. "Wow Ziva how did you get passed the guards pregnant?" One of the marines looked surprised. "Wait she's pregnant?" Ziva nodded and stood to her feet. "Yes I am pregnant." McGee nodded, smiling. "With twins." She turned to McGee. "Are you calling me fat McGee?" McGees smile fades and he swallows at Ziva's anger seething from her. "I am not fat McGee I am pregnant with twins. So next time think before you open your mouth about me being pregnant or my waddle or me not being able to do anything! I am just as capable as any of you!" While this was going on Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and the both actually tried not to laugh.

Ziva whipped her head in their direction and straight faces were on. Both the silver haired fox and Tony were still a bit upset at what she pulled off but there was nothing they could do about it now. Just then Gibbs cell rang and he took off his helmet, answering. "Yeah, Gibbs." '_Gibbs, Ziva's missing! Please don't tell Tony but me, Palmer and Ducky have looked everywhere but we can't find her!_' It was Abby and she was freaking out. '_We checked the house. What if something happened to her or the twins? Or what if she went into premature labor and is stuck in traffic while trying to drive to the hospital_-' Gibbs sighed. "Abbs, calm down." There was a pause then...'_Gibbs I will not calm down, Ziva and her babies are missing_!' Gibbs glances at McGee and Tony who heard that last bit. "I know Abby. She's right here." There was another pause as Gibbs handed the cell to Ziva. '_Wait what_?'

"I am here with the team Abby. You can stop freaking out now."

'_Ziva? Oh my God are you okay? Please tell me that you're okay! What are you thinking going into combat like that?!'_

"Abby I am fine, the babies are fine. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. And it is a good thing I stowed away otherwise.."

'..._Otherwise what_?'

Ziva swallowed. "Never mind. We will be in our way home soon." She gave the phone back to Gibbs and sighed. Tony went beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder, sighing calmly. "I'm sorry honey. I shouldn't have gotten that upset." He said softly and knelt down in front of her as she looked to him and nodded. "I'm sorry too." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look I know that you are right in this but I...I-I couldn't. Couldn't just let you go off alone, far away from me, from us." She rested her hands on her belly. Gibbs came near. "Alright. Ziver you rested? We still have a village to check out." Ziva rose to her feet. "I'm good, let's go." Gibbs looked to her. "You're going back to base." But the Israeli wasn't having it. "Gibbs I have come this far I'm not going anywhere accept to continue this mission." She put her helmet back on. "Now if you will excuse me." She began moving along back down the trail and the group followed her to their remaining truck. McGee got in the back and helped Ziva up, Tony behind her and then got in himself, the able bodied marines next then Gibbs last. The truck continued on its way, leaving behind the medics who were caring for the wounded and the dead.

A while afterwards Gibbs turns to his group after talking through coms. "We're nearing the village." Tony and Ziva exchange glance and Ziva puts her helpmate back on and adjusts her vest over her belly. Tim watches as the vehicles then come to a stop and everyone jumps out. "Go, go, go." The agents and Marines move out of the backs of the cars, weapons at the ready and they get into formation...but what greets them is an ugly site. McGee licked his lips. "The village...its been attacked and burned." It was a sad site. Bodies and buildings, some more like huts...shot and burned, pillaged through. Chard downed trees were still smoldering, small plums of smoke coming from the blackened wood. The head Marine called out. "Search for survivors and salvage anything you can find, look for fellow soldiers." The Marines went to work, guns at the ready in case traps could've been set.

The team looked to its lead and Gibbs nodded for them to do the same and help out. The team spread out, McGee and Gibbs going from house to house, Ziva and Tony doing the same. They're going by a hut when the wind blows and then Ziva cocks her head to the side. "Do you hear that?" Tony pauses as they both have their weapons drawn. Ziva points to the hut structure and Tony nods. They go to each side of the door as they hear something get knocked over and then a baby crying. Tony whispers to his wife. "Stay out here until it's clear." A small staring contest ensued but Ziva finally nodded. Tony looks to Ziva and mouths-"3-2-1." Ziva opens the door **and** Tony goes in, weapon aimed. It's dark inside and as his eyes adjust he sees movement go into the corner. The dust settles and Tony moves from the doorway to let the light in, and before his eyes are 3 children. Two brothers, the oldest holding his baby sister who looked to be almost 2 years old.

**Sorry for not updating but I finally got the chapter written. Hope I don't get barraged for putting Ziva in a bit of danger but it comes with the job. Please send reviews and thoughts. **


	14. Three New Additions

**Chapter 14: Three New Additions **

Tony glances at Ziva and she comes inside, looking to the children huddled in the corner. She takes off her helmet and kneels down in front of them. "It is alright tetelehs. You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you." She says in Hebrew to them. The two boys look to each other then back to Ziva. "You speak our language?" Ziva nods and smiles gently at them. "Ken. I do." She eyes their baby sister. "May I hold her?" She asks and the oldest nods, Ziva gently taking the crying baby girl into her arms and begins cooing her. "Shhh, shh, it's alright little one." She says in English to the baby and it's cries begin to soften and it stops as Ziva gently bounces her, holding her close to her chest. The middle boy smiles. "We know English too!" Tony smiles and comes near. "Hey high five." The boy smacks his hand to Tony's, who makes a motion like he was hurt. "Oo! That's a hard smack you got there." He smiles then looks to Ziva and licks his lips, knowing they have to be talked to. Ziva cleared her throat. "Um me and my husband need to ask you some questions..okay?" The two brothers nod. Tony takes off his helmet and sits next to Ziva, who adjusts herself into a better position because of her stomach, not to go unnoticed by the second boy. All three have dark hair and eyes, the oldest looking similar to Ziva with litter skin and a widow's peak and high cheekbones, the other boy has thicker hair and a more rounded face but a nice smile.

Tony looks to the boys. "What are your names?" The youngest boy speaks. "I'm Danny and this is Joshua. I call him Josh. Our sister is Jordan." Ziva looks to the children. "You have very American names." Danny nods. "I was named after a marine who who helped rescue my Immah and Abba when she was pregnant with me. He ended up getting killed but he gave my parents his dog tags." Danny shows Tony and Ziva the tags that were hidden under his shirt. "Jordan got her name from a marine field nurse who helped my Immah have her...there was lots of blood but my baby sister finally came. I was so excited." He notices the way Ziva is sitting, slightly leaned back. "Are you going to have a baby?" He asks. Ziva smiles and nods. "Ken. I am going to have 2 babies actually." At that moment Ziva feels them move. She moves the baby girl in her arms to the other side of her lap and with her free hand she unclasped her body armor until it comes loose. She moves it a bit and motions to Danny. "Do you want to feel them?" Danny nods and comes next to her. She takes his hand and places it on the spot where the movement is strongest. After a few seconds Danny's eyes light up at the fluttering beneath his palm. "Wow. They moved!"

Tony smiles at the moment before his eyes and his chest swells with pride. At that moment McGee came near but isn't noticed by the children. He looks at what he's seeing and then at Tony. "Tony are you crying?" He asks him a bit quietly. DiNozzo looks to McGee and whiles away a tear. "No I just got sand on my eye." Tim pursed his lips mussily. "You sure cause I could've sworn I heard a sniffle." Tony turns his head away him. "Shut up McPryingEye." After he wipes his eyes he gives a questioning expression. Tim licks his lips. "We've searched the entire area. Everyone else is dead accept for an older village woman who's like a grandma to all the kids." Tony nods then turns back to the scene before him.

Danny laughs more as he feels Zivas unborn babies move about. He looked to his older brother. "Josh come feel them." But Joshua's arms were crossed over his chest and he just stared. He shook his head, not speaking. Tony and Ziva exchange glances and DiNozzo takes a seat as McGee goes to report back to Gibbs about the children. The boy reminded Ziva of her brother, Ari. Tony comes near him, speaking calmly. "Where are your parents?" Danny is who answers. "They left us." Tony looks to Ziva then back to Danny. "Did they die?" The boy shrugs. "We don't know, they just left." Tony nods and continued with his questions. "How long ago did this happen?" Danny goes quiet for a moment, frowning. "Almost two years..after Jordan was born." Ziva looked to Danny. "And who has been taking care of you?" Danny looks at her as he takes his hand away from her twitching belly. "Mainly Josh but sometimes Savta-Grandma." Ziva gives a questioning glance to her husband. "Seems to be the village elder. McGee told me she was the only other survivor of this place." Ziva's face became one of sadness and she closed her eyes bewilderedly. "Oh no...so everyone else is.." Tony gave a subtle nod and Ziva swallowed the lump in her throat, the children before her most likely orphaned. Her heart goes out to them, automatically wanting to take them in despite the situation back home with twins on the way. "You're very beautiful." Danny comments, making Ziva look back to him and she gives a small smile as she gently rocks little Jordan. "Toda Danny. That is very sweet." The little thick dark haired boy smiles but his eyes are a bit sad. "I don't know if our parents are ever going to come back..." He gets teary eyed at remembering them. "I-I miss them so much. Will...Will you be our Immah and Abba?..Please? We will be good! I promise. Please?" He says and bursts into tears.

The expectant parents are surprised and exchange glances and are feeling very sad at the question; knowing its most likely not possible despite what they feel for these little ones in just the few minutes with them...their parenting instincts telling them to take them in. Ziva looks to Danny and embraces him. She holds him close. "Oh tateleh. Shhh, shhhh shh. I'm so sorry about your parents leaving you and having to go through all this. I don't know if me and Tony are able to but we will certainly try to help in any way we can." Danny cries a little and hugs Ziva, tears falling down his cheeks. Tony pulls out a tissue and the boy wipes his nose. "So your brother has been taking care of you and your sister?" Danny nods and leans against Ziva. Tony notices her lip quivering a bit. He can tell the way she just glanced at him that she is not going to leave them here. No matter what who or anyone else can say. Tony looks to the kids. "Well we have a surprise for you." Danny and Joshua look to him. "Grandma is still alive, and we're going to take you with us." At his words Ziva is surprised. "Really?" She and he children say. Tony chuckles and nods. "Yeah...Want to go see grandma?" Danny jumps up and nods, Joshua comes near and takes his little sister in his arms. "Grandma should know we are safe. Let's go."

The boys follow McGee outside of the hut as DiNozzo helps his wife to stand. Ziva speaks as they follow. "Tony, did you really mean it? About them coming with us?" Tony looks to her. "Well I know they're coming back to base." Ziva stops and looks to him her maternal hormonal side kicking in. "Honey with their parents being gone for two years and no word from them in all this time, it most likely means they are dead. They don't have anyone but each other and if they're put into an orphanage they will most likely split up." Tony takes a breath. "Ziva are you saying you want to adopt them having just meet them? We don't know anything about them." Ziva stares at him. "I do not care. You and I of all people both didn't have the best upbringing and we know what it is like to live without our parents..in a sense...no child should have to live like that." Without another word she walked off and followed McGee and the boys. Tony sighs and stares at her retreating form as he knows she is right. It's spur of the moment but when he thought about it their house did have enough room. He just hoped this wouldn't backfire and cause too much stress or it not work out. He put one foot in front of the other and soon the group were all together.

The older woman that was found embraced the children, so thankful that they were alright. Ziva was speaking to her when Tony came onto the scene and the women looked to him. The elderly lady smiled and rose from where she was sitting and came over to DiNozzo and embraced him, speaking in Hebrew. Ziva smiles. "She says thank you for finding them. She feared she was the only survivor. Her name is Ruth." Tony nods. "I'm just doing my job, mam...So about the children. Uhm..do you know of their parent's whereabouts?" Ziva translated as Ruth looked to her. Her expression turned sad and she responded, Ziva translating. "They had left some time soon after Jordan was born. They were on their way to take wounded marines from a skirmish to the base where you are from. They got attacked and...they didn't make it." Gibbs was entertaining the kids so they didn't hear. Ziva frowned. "Oh no..Do you know what is going to happen to them?" She looks in the children's direction.

Ruth nods. "Ken. Around when little Danny was 2, they had made a 'will'. In case something like what had happened to them happened, they wanted their children to become adopted into an American family. And they hoped together...but I am just not sure how that is going to ever happen." She hung her head. Ziva had translated into English as Ruth was talking and then she and Tony looked to each other...Tony nodded. "We will adopt them." The elder lady looked up to them and then embraced DiNozzo. "You will become their parents?" Tony and Ziva's eyes widened. "Y-You speak English?" Ruth nodded. "Ken." Tony smirked. "Well I know it's going to be a bit of a process but when we found them and they told their story, my wife Ziva..she looked at me and I knew what she wanted to do...What we wanted to do." Ziva smiled warmly and then went back to the children and held the baby, gently bouncing her and making her laugh. Ruth watched the scene with DiNozzo. "You are a very lucky man." Tony nodded. "More than you'll ever know. It took a long time to..see." Ruth smiled and nodded. "So when is she due?" Tony looked to Ruth. "At my age these things are easy to notice. Congratulations...I hope this does not cause too much stress for her and the little one." Tony swallowed. "Little ones. We're having twins."

Ruth nodded. "Oh. Well good luck. Joshua and Danny will be good helpers." Tony nodded. "I'm sure they will. Uh..When we found them it was Danny that did most of the talking. Joshua seemed distant and a bit angry." Ruth looked to him. "All our lives have been hard here. But he has had to grow up these past 2 years when their parents left. We helped out. Mostly looking after the baby and making sure they're properly feed and clothed, cleaned, the essentials...but I feel in his heart that Joshua holds anger for his parents' death...he knows. But he's had to keep it for himself. He will come around...give him time." Tony takes in Ruth's words then goes and joins his wife with the children.

After many more hours everything and everyone was gathered. The Marines, alive, wounded, and passed on; Gibbs and his agents, and three children..they were going home. Tony watched his wife as she slept in a spot in the big cargo plane, both boys cuddling with her. DiNozzo smiled as a field nurse came by with precious cargo in her arms. "Little Jordan checks out. She's very healthy and will grow strong. I just feed and changed her." Tony smiled and took the baby into his arms. "Thank you. Hey little girl. I'm going to be your new daddy. We're all going to have lots of fun and play games, read stories and sing songs. I'll teach you how to dance." The baby looks to him and moves one of her arms, such Tony let's Jordan grip one of his fingers and he smiles. "Do you know what dancing is Jordan?..Its like this." He gently moves back and forth, slowly sort of twirling. Not exactly a professional waltz but a nice flowing movement and footwork. "You are a very nice dancer Jordan. I'm gonna teach your brothers about cars and sports, maybe they'll be ninjas like their new mom. You're going to love it in America...its home."

**Hope you liked reading this chapter as much as I have had fun writing it. Happy Easter and a big THANK YOU to all my faithful readers who've commented and favorited and reviewed. Sorry I don't always reply to the reviews. Some like the "guest" reviews from Debbie, I'm unable to because the sight doesn't seem to allow t. Either way I do appreciate your reviews. And everyone else's. Thank you. Hope this story continues to make you happy as we follow our couple as they go through life with eventually lots of kids. Lol! **


	15. Guess Who's coming to Town

**Chapter 15: Guess Who's Comming to Town**

The plane lands in America hours later and everyone gets off. Joshua and Danny asking tons of questions about everything and Tony and Ziva teaching as best they can. The weeks that followed were a bit edgy for Team Gibbs. Tony and Ziva brought the children they intended to adopt before a judge, having everything they needed from papers to financial aid as well health and also planning on getting the boys into school. Someone was sent to check out the house and it had plenty of room, the boys sharing one and Jordan in the nursery. Gibbs made an extra crib. A month later the final papers were signed and it was official. Joshua, Danny and Jordan were now officially members of the DiNozzo clan. There were happy tears shed and cheers of joy as both boys embraced Tony and Ziva, now their official new parents. Joshua and Danny were both surprised and so happy. They went to NCIS and celebrated and ate pizza and had pop. Danny had a little too much and was sugar high, practically bouncing off the walls.

Gibbs looked to Tony as the kid practically ran little laps around the office area. "He's a bit hyperactive." Ziva smiles, shaking her head and resting it in her hand and looked back up. "Danny." The boy stopped and came over, Palmer stopping behind him and hovering on his knees as he caught his breath. "Man that kid's fast." The youngster came over to Ziva. "Ken Immah?" He asked, all bouncy and sunshine. She smiled and patted his cheek. "I know you're happy and excited but it's starting to get late and you need to lay off the pop for a while alright? Quiet time." Danny nodded and smiled. He leaned next to her, wrapping his arm across Ziva's 5 month belly. "Sorry Immah. I'll be quiet now." Ziva nodded and kissed the top of his head. "It's alright. From now on maybe you shouldn't eat as much sweets and get all sugared up." Danny laughed and looked at his sister in Zivas arms. "Jordan's sleeping." The brunet nodded. "Ken. When we get home I'll need to feed and then change her and get her ready for bed to go night night." Danny smiled. "Me too."

Joshua was with Tony, sitting on his lap as they played a race car game on McGee's computer and laughing as he competed for 1st place. Abby came by Ziva. "May I?" She held out her arms and Ziva smiled, gently handing over little Jordan. The baby moved some but didn't wake and was sleeping away. Ziva smiles and rubs her stomach, not to go unnoticed by her friend. "Moving around?" Ziva took a breath and nodded. "Yeah. And Doctor Claire said that they'll move more and more the more they develop. They'll start recognizing our voices and react to them as well as touch and even dim light." Abby nodded. "Have you gotten any Braxton hicks yet?" Ziva shakes her head. "No. Thankfully not yet but I know it can happen. As well as maternal fatigue, a bit of bleeding, sleep insomnia, broken ribs and even preeclampsia in the later months." Abby shook her head as the new mother bluntly went down the list of what can go wrong. "Ziva don't...don't think like that. It'll only make you scared and worry and cause unneeded stress." The brunet looked to her and nodded. "I'm sorry. I do worry about something happening, Claire said it was a natural thing to become worried and also since this is my first pregnancy and everything is new to me...but you are right. I should not dwell on it." She looked at Jordan and smiled warmly. Abby pointed to her. "There. Now that's the smile I know." Ziva chuckles. "She's a good sleeper. Still wakes up to be fed and changed but Doctor Claire said that in a little while she'll start teething so she'll be fussy." Abby nodded. "I can get you some teething rings if you like." Ziva smiles. "We have some already but if it will make you feel better, why not? You are our children's godmother after all. If not also their Aunt Abby." Both women chuckle.

The guys then cheer and Joshua raises his hands in triumph. "Yaay! I won! I am the champion!" Tony picks him up and hugs him. "Yes you are son. Your the champ." Danny smiles and jumps up and down. "You're a great racer Josh." Joshua smiles as he's set down and he goes to Gibbs. "Did you see that?" The silver haired fox smiles. "Sure did kiddo." He rubs Josh's hair in play. McGee smiles. "High five champ." Joshua hits his hand and smiles with pride. "I am the racing champion." Tony looks to see his wife nod. "Alright kids. It's time to get ready to head home." Danny pouts a bit. "Aaw. Do we have to?" Tony nods. "Yeah we do. Your baby sister is tired and so is Immah." Danny then nods. "Okay Abba." Gibbs helps Ziva stand and she smiles. "Toda. I can't believe at only 5 months I look close to around 6 and 1/2 if not 7." Gibbs smirks. "You're doing a good job. If you need anything don't hesitate to call us." Ziva nods and grabs her purse. Abby smiles. "I'll walk out with you." She holds little Jordan close and the DiNozzo clan take the elevator.

The doors close and it starts its decent. At that moment Tony's cell rings and he answers. "DiNozzo." '_Junior. Hey how are you_?' Tony smiles. "Hey dad, we're doing good." Joshua looks up to his dad. "Who is it abba?" Tony smiles. "It's my dad. Your grandpa." Ziva looks to them. "Your Sabba." Joshua nods but Danny frowns. "But I thought Gibbs was our Sabba." Ziva licks her lips. "Well he is too but Gibbs is not directly related to our family, which as Tony's father is related by blood. Does that makes sense?" Danny nods. '_Junior who's all with you? I hear kids talking_.' Tony smiles. "Well dad, you know how you're going to be a grandpa?" '_Yes. And how is the lovely mother to be doing_?'

DiNozzo smirks. "Ziva's doing fine and do are the twins. But we have some good news...we adopted 3 children from the Middle East. We had went on a mission and they were orphaned. We just couldn't leave them there..ill tell you more detail later." '_Oh son that's great. By the way I was calling because I was wondering if you and Ziva were up for a visit_.' Tony looked to his wife and asked her. "Up for a visit from dad?" Ziva smirked and nodded. "I always am Tony. You do not have to ask." Tony smirked. "Alright, just wanted to make sure...and yeah dad, you can come on over. I know that Joshua, Danny, and little Jordan will want to meet you. They're great."

DiNozzo sir smiled proudly and nodded. "Alright then. I'll be on the first flight over. And don't worry about putting me up, I'll get a hotel room." '_No dad it's no trouble at all_.' Tony insisted. "Are you sure son? I don't want you to feel overwhelmed." But his son insisted. '_It'll be fine dad. Just be prepared for a lot of fun and_..' There was a pause. "Tony..everything alright son?" He asked when he didn't really hear anything.

Tony sniffed the air and the 3 adults looked around then to each other. Joshua made a face of disgust but Danny was trying not to smile, his smirk betraying his guilty look. "Augh Danny! Gross!" Tony said. At that Danny burst out laughing. "You farted!" Joshua pointed at him giggling. Danny nodded proudly. "Ken I did. It was me." Abby made a face. "Kid what did you eat?" Danny looked to her. "We ate at Taco Bell." Ziva covered her nose. "He had 4 burritos." She swallowed. "I think I'm going to be sick." She gaged and Tony's eyes widened and hit the button for the elevator to stop on the next floor as he saw her face pale a bit. As soon as the doors opened Tony took Jordan into his arms as both women went to the ladies room as Ziva thew up. Tony worried a bit. "I thought she was done with the vomiting part." Danny frowned, fearing of what he had caused to happen to his mother. "Is Immah gonna be okay? I'm sorry." Tony looked to his son. "Oh Danny it's not your fault because you only passed gasps. Ziva's gonna be fine. It's just sometimes smells make her stomach feel really yucky." Joshua nodded. "Like how mom was when she was going to have Jordan." Danny understood. "Oh yeah that." Tony gently bounced Jordan in his arms. "So in other words no more burritos for you. You stick with normal tacos and we'll see where that goes." Danny smirked and just let another stinker. Tony sighed. "This might be a long night."

**Thanks everyone who's favorited, followed and reviewed my story. Sorry that sometimes it takes a while between chapters but I'm still going to do the best I can and I have a lot of good stuff in my notes for the timeline to help me stay on track. Moments and awesome stuff coming you way...eventually. ;P :) **


	16. Senior, Meet the Grandkids

**Senior, Meet the Grandkids**

As DiNozzo Sir had said he arrived in town the next day. While Tony went to go pick up his father from the airport, Ziva and the boys were getting the house cleaned up and hospitable. Ziva vacuumed and worked on the room where her father in law would be staying, Danny carefully dusted the living room and he and Josh both worked on the kitchen belong their mother and then afterwords while stopping to eat, Ziva rested a bit while still feeding Jordan a bottle and instructed the kids how to use the vacuum cleaner and they vacuumed the living room. "That's it you got it." She praised them as they tried their best to please her. They had done this with Tony too, wanting their new parents to be happy and pleased, hardly ever quarreling. But both parents knew that someday there will be moments of fighting. So far not yet. Finally the work was done. With it being August, basically the hottest month of the year, Ziva was feeling the heat a bit. She said the boys could play quietly while she decided to rest and take a nap. Taking little Jordan into the bedroom with her Ziva gently laid the 2 year old down onto the bed and then turned up the air conditioning in their bedroom. She waddled over to the bed and laid down, softly resting a hand by Jordan, the tips of her fingers holding on to the babies'. "Nap time tateleh. Sleep tight." Ziva whispered and within 3 minutes she was out, sleeping away.

About 20 minutes had passed and Tony and DiNozzo Sir arrived back home. Thu got out and Tony grabbed his luggage, his dad holding bags of presents for the family. "I hope they like what I bought them." Tony Senior said as they walked to the door. DiNozzo smirked. "They'll love whatever you give them Dad. Now, let's meet your first grandkids." He older man nodded, licking his lips as Tony unlocked the door. "Dad's home!" He announced with pizzazz. Joshua and Danny turned wide eyed to their father and smiled but they both put their fingers to their mouths. "Abba shhh! Immah's sleeping." Danny hugged Tony tightly. "So glad your home safe." DiNozzo smiled and kneeled down in front of his son. "Thanks for the hug kiddo. Hey guess what?" Joshua came near. "What?" Tony smiled. "May I present, your grandpa." Tony's dad walked in from behind the door. As soon as he laid eyes on the adopted brothers he broke into a smile. "Hey Josh and Danny. I'm your grandfather."

Both boys giggled and went over and hugged him. "Shalom Sabba!" Senior looked to his son, mumbling from the corner of his mouth. "That means Grandpa right?" Tony nodded. "Yah." Senior nodded and pulled back from the boy's embrace. "Hey, who wants to open some presents huh?" Both kids smiled and laughed. "Presents?! Hor-aay!" They cheered. Tony smiled and looked to his dad as they went over to the couch. "I'll leave you to get aquatinted. I'm gonna check on Ziva." Tony Sir nodded and proceeded with the presents. Each boy getting a cool shirt of their favorite color. Joshua received a red shirt with Ironman, an action figure, and a hacky-sack. Danny got a blue shirt with a tiger on it, stuffed lion and a tiger mask. He was a big cat lover. Both kids smiled and played before their grandfather after giving him squeezing hugs.

During this Tony had went upstairs to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. He felt a chill and shivered a tad at the air conditioning on. He silently walked over to the bed, seeing the sleeping form of his wife and their daughter. The baby was covered with a little blanket, Ziva just on top of the comforter blanket. He shivered again and went to the air conditioner to turn it down. His fingers just about to push the buttons when-"Touch that and die." Tony froze, gulping as he slowly turned sidled to see Ziva still laying down but her head leaning up from the pillow. He made his usual sarcastic look. "What? What makes you think I was going to touch it?" Ziva just makes a face and lays her head back against the pillow. Tony comes near. "Dad's downstairs with the boys. He got all the kiddo presents, including the twins." He rests a hand in her belly. It isn't long before the kicking starts and both parents chuckle. "Well." Ziva moves and sits up. "We should not keep your father waiting." She takes Tony's hands and he helps her up. "Toda." She rests a hand on her belly smiling. "Well it doesn't feel like they're cramped in there." Tony chuckles and spies movement and sees Jordan moving, stirring awake and making noises. "Hey baby girl." The 2 year old raises her arms up and he picks her up. "Have a nice sleep?" He asks as Jordan gently sucks on her pacifier, a hand by her hair, gently flicking her dark brown short curls. The couple then head downstairs and see the boys playing with their new toys and DiNozzo Sir smiles and stands at seeing them. "Ziva you're practically glowing. You look radiant." Ziva smiles and blushes as he kisses her hand, knowing her husband also has this trait. "Why thank you Mr. DiNozzo. I see you have meet the boys." Senior smiled. "They're full of fun and energy. And thanks for giving me the heads up on what they like." Ziva winked at him knowingly.

She stepped aside and Senior smiled brightly at seeing little Jordan in Tony's arms. "Hey there baby girl. What does little Jordan want?" He reached into a bag and pulled out a stuffed Disney princess doll of Rapunzel, which Jordan took and held close to her. She leaned her head down against her father in the gesture most shy kids do. Senior chuckled and looked to his son. "She's a daddy's girl." Tony's heart swelled with pride as he gently swayed back and forth, holding his little daughter close. "She likes her mommy time too. She's actually quite a bit clingy to Ziva sometimes. I'm guessing she reminds her of her real mother." Tony Senior nodded. "I'm sure. I feel bad about what happened and I'm so glad about the decision you made." Ziva smiles. "We are just as happy. Once we found them and heard their story I..I knew that we weren't going to leave without them." Tony nodded. "And I believe it's one of the best decisions we've made."

Ziva smirked but then she felt something. "Gasp!" She looked down at her belly, eyes a bit wide. "What's wrong?" Tony Senior asked. Ziva looked back up to him and her husband. "I..I just felt movement." She breathed, moving her hand around her stomach gently. Soon movement came again and Ziva began laughing. "Oh my gosh." Tony smiled. "Can I feel?" Ziva looked to him as she went to the couch to get off her feet. "Well, uhm..Mmmm. I don't think the movement is strong enough to be felt from the outside yet." DiNozzo Senior took a seat next to her. Danny and Joshua had come near after hearing their mother. "You okay Immah?" Ziva smiled warmly. "I'm alright tatelehs. It's just your baby brother and sister moving. You can't feel them yet but maybe in a month or two." She said before Danny asked if he could touch her belly.

He was the most excited about becoming a brother. Despite the fact that he was a boy he had a very caring nature and especially to babies, probably because of the dangerous environment he had lived in all his life. Tony cleared his throat. "We actually do have an appointment tomorrow." He said as Jordan played with his tie. Ziva looked to Tony then to her father in law and smiled a little sheepishly. "Oh I forgot...You would not mind watching the kids would you?" Senior smiles. "It will be my pleasure. We're going to have so much fun." Joshua smiled and played with his Ironman figure. Danny scratched his head. "What's the Apartment for?" Being only 5 he always asked questions. Tony laughed. "No little man. Appointment, not apartment. Mommy has to go to the doctor tomorrow. It's to check on the babies." Danny gasped. "Huh! Are they sick?" Ziva shook her head. "Lo yakiri. It's just a check up to see how the babies are doing. We listen to their hearts beating and see how much they've grown, and also motor skills as well as other things." Danny nods, thinking...then puts his lion mask on. "Rrroaaarr!" He says. "I'm Simba, king of Pride Rock!" The adults chuckled and little Jordan raised her hands, mimicking her brother.

Tony put her down and she crawled best she could to her brother and they began playing with Senior. Ziva smiled as she watched from the couch, Tony joining her. "You nervous?" He asked her. "Hmm. I get a little anxious during a check up but I know the babies will be fine." She rested her hands on her belly. Tony nodded and looked to her. "You seem tired." His wife took a breath. "It is just fatigue from working. But I took a nap. I am fine." Tony licked his lips. "I'm just saying maybe you should start thinking about maternity leave." Ziva scoffed quietly. "Tony I'm not going on maternity leave. I'm perfectly capable of being in the field." Tony sighed at her protest. "Honey it's got nothing to do with your abilities. It's for your safety and for the babies' safety. You could easily get hurt or shot or even.." A staring contest ensued. "Tony nothing is going to happen to me...and do NOT talk to Gibbs about going on leave either." At her husband's guilty look she sighed. "You told him already." DiNozzo nodded. "I did. You're not going into the field but you can do desk work. So you're not on leave just yet." Ziva's shoulders sagged and she leaned back against the couch, closing her eyes. "Even worse. I am of no use chained to a-" "Ziva." Tony said a bit firmly, looking to her. "Don't...it's what we've decided on and I also talked to Doctor Claire and she agrees. With this being your first pregnancy we don't know exactly what to expect so we're-" "Just playing it safe. I know...But it does not mean I like it." Ziva interrupted him and got up from her spot, heading to the kitchen to start supper.

**Thanks for favoriting and sending reviews on my story and chapters. It's what helps keep me writing and happy. Hope the story is still keeping up to everyone's expectations. **

**Ps. This season finale is going to be on May 17th so Mark your calendars and have a box of tissues ready to say goodbye to Michael Weatherly/Tony DiNozzo**


	17. The Appointment

**Chapter 17: The Appointment **

The rest of the evening was spent chatting until dinner time. Then everyone went to bed, Senior helping out with the kids until he retired to his room. He put a hand on his sons shoulder. "I'm glad I'm here son." Tony smiled and nodded. "Me too sad." Senior grind once more before closing the door to his room for the night. Tony rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hall. He quietly opened the door to the boys room. They were in their beds but still awake and laughing. Joshua smiled as he had on his Ironman mask on. "Ironman to the rescue!" He said, actually standing up on the bed and making shooting noises, making Danny laugh. Tony smiled and then came into the bedroom. "Okay boys. It's time for bed." Both boys frowned. Josh took off his mask. "Aaaww. We cannot stay up later?" He said as he sat down on bus bed as Tony tucked him in.

DiNozzo shook his head. "Sorry champ. Not tonight." He kissed his sons forehead and ruffled his hair. "Laila Tov Joshua." The boy nodded and laid down to sleep. "Laila Tov abba." he said back. Tony went to Danny's bed and sat on the edge, tucking him in and also kissing his forehead. "Goodnight daddy." The boys said. Tony smiled warmly. "Night kiddo. Sleep tight." Danny nodded. "Where's Immah?" He asked as both parents usually did this. Tony looked to his son. Though not related by blood both kids picked up on things if what their new parents did and Danny was always a little clingy and partial to Ziva. "Immah's already in bed Danny. She's just tired. Don't worry okay." Danny then nods and soon his eyes close. Tony swallows and then leaves the boys room, softly closing the door. He heads to his bedroom and goes in. Closing the door behind him DiNozzo quietly dresses then gets in bed beside his wife, automatically putting an arm across her big belly. He leaned close. "I love you Ziva." He whispered to her after he kissed her temple then rested his head against the pillow, soon dozing off.

The sun shone the next morning and Tony moved in bed. He peaked his eyes open when his hand came into contact with an empty spot in the bed next to him. He raised his head a little. "Ziva?" He mumbled. He hen heard laughing, and the smell of breakfast. Sighing he decided to get up and come downstairs after getting dressed. Ziva and the boys were sitting at the table, Josh and Danny laughing as DiNozzo then saw his dad performing as he cooked pancakes for breakfast. Senior was wearing an apron and had one of his ties on his head and looking gooffy. "These pancakes are great Sabba." Said Danny as he chewed a bite, syrup on the side of his lip. Ziva took a napkin and reached over best she could with her belly and Jordan in her arms, wiping his mouth. "There you go." She smiled and Danny nodded. "Toda Immah." Tony came near as senior looked to Ziva. "Do you want another my dear?"

Ziva smirked hen nodded. "Yes thank you." DiNozzo smirked and came behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders, massaging them a little. Ziva leaned her head to be side, her eyes closing briefly. "Mmm. That feels good." Tony leaned forward and kissed her lips and Ziva chuckled. "Would you mind massaging my legs and feet?" She asked and Tony looked to her. "Uh..I can if you want. You feel alright?" Ziva shrugged as she fed Jordan her bottle, the baby making suckling noises. "I'm okay it's just my legs are killing me. I slept good last night but they are just cramping up and hurting." Tony nodded and rubbed Ziva's lower legs and a little on her thighs. "That helping any?" He asked after a couple minutes, in which time Ziva had finished the other pancake senior had cooked and she nodded. "Ken it is. Didn't seem to last long but it hurt." Tony looked at her as his dad offered DiNozzo plate of pancakes, noticing as she fanned herself with a bit of newspaper from the counter. "You hot?" Ziva nodded. "Yes. And the twins are moving about."

She smiles as she looks at her belly and Tony put a hand to her stomach as well. There was an awkward pause and the couple looked to each other. "Hm. Maybe I can try this." She gently started pressing onto her belly in different areas, Tony joined in. It wasn't long before her belly moved. "Oo." Ziva smiled as they reacted to her and her husband. "I think they can hear us too." Tony smiled and soon finished his meal. "Oh yeah?" Ziva nodded as senior took Jordan and Tony helped her up. "Mmm. Ken. I think that only because once when I was resting I was in the nursery, putting away baby clothes I just bought and I..I started to sing to them." Tony and Ziva went to the door, getting ready to go. "And they reacted?" Ziva nodded as she looked back to the boys and senior holding Jordan. "They'll be fine." Tony assured his wife as Ziva grabbed her purse. DiNozzo opened the door and the couple went outside to their car.

About an hour later Ziva and Tony were back again in the doctors exam room, Doctor Claire just walking in. She smiled at seeing them. "Good morning Ziva, Tony. Ready to get this show on the road?" The couple nodded. "Yes we are." Tony said excitedly. Claire nodded. "Alright Ziva lets get you into the exam bed here and we'll see what's what." She said and she and Tony helped the pregnant woman onto the bed. "Oo!" Ziva leaned back and breathed some, a hand going to her belly. Doctor Claire smiled. "Yep at this stage you can feel them moving about by now. Since you're pretty close to 6 months long and with the twins sharing a placenta, it's starting to get a little cramped in there since your uterus is still expanding to accommodate your little passengers." Ziva chuckled and nodded. "I can feel them and it's wonderful." Tony nodded but spoke up. "Uhm, Doctor..earlier Ziva was having some leg cramps and she said she was hot as well..I'm just asking if we need to be concerned."

Doctor Claire smiled. "It's alright. And at your wife's stage it's completely normal. Leg cramping actually can be painful but they don't last long. You may also be feeling much warmer than usual due to the increase in your resting metabolic rate. Another common issue is edema, which is the accumulation of body fluids in the tissues during twin pregnancy. This leads to your lovely swollen feet, ankles, and even hands." Ziva smirked and nodded half annoyedly as she listened to everything Claire had said then she spoke up. "Alright. I mean I know as I get further along I read somewhere that I'll be making sure I'm drinking enough to stay hydrated and things since my body sees the twins as top priority and also other things will come up like Braxton Hicks and stretch marks, shortness of breath and needing to rest more often and staying off my feet." Claire looked surprised as she turned on the machines and got a transducer wand ready for the ultrasound as she set it up. "Wow I'm impressed Ziva. You brushed up in knowledge. Which is good to know what to expect."

Ziva nodded and laid down on her back and Tony took her hand in his as Doctor Claire lifted up her shirt and proceeded with the procedure. "Well here they are. Baby A and Baby B." The couple smiled and Tony spoke up. "Can they hear us yet?" Doctor Claire glanced at him as she moved he transducer probe over Ziva's belly. "Not quite but within be next months they'll be able to hear and respond also to together and even dim light. They seem to be aware of each other since they're both so close together but each twin weighs around 1 1/4 pounds and they measure about 12 inches now." Ziva smiled warmly as the Doctor continues. "Their lungs are developing nicely as well as good brain activity and motor skills. Also their facial features are more predominate as well."

After a couple more minutes the ultrasound was done. Then Doctor Claire took Ziva's blood pressure and also measured the circumference of her belly and weight. "Well if you aren't starting to feel the pregnancy taxing on your body twofold you will in these next months. I've already advised no field work. I would prefer you already on maternity leave and taking it easy but I know you're stubborn Ziva. So light desk work only." Ziva nodded. "I will be careful. Oh um we have decided on our birth plan." Claire looked up with interest. "Yes? What are your preferences?" Ziva and Tony exchanged glances as Ziva spoke. "Well I know it's not really recommended for first time pregnancies with twins but..we decided that we want to have the twins at home. A water birth." Doctor Claire nodded. "I think we can actually work with that. Just so long as you have a place set up that is not only more comfortable at home but we want the atmosphere to be calm and focused. Once things start rolling we'll have the nurses for each twin and also for you. So despite the couple extra people I'm sure you won't be overwhelmed by what's going on. They can even watch you're adopted kids too." Tony nodded and put an arm around his wife, kissing her temple and hoping to put Ziva's fears to rest about the upcoming birth.

Doctor Claire looked to the couple. "Are there any more questions you have other than what to expect? It's going to get harder to try and comfortable Ziva but still make sure you're eating and drinking enough as well as resting and being off your feet. Especially in your later months you're going to need your strength and then boom, you'll have to beautiful babies in your arms. Now remember to please contact me if you feel something isn't right or if you start cramping or bleeding. Do NOT ignore signs of anything out of the ordinary." Tony and Ziva both nodded. "Thank you Claire. I'm glad we chose you as our Doctor to be with us through this process." And with that they left the doctors and headed for home.

**hope this chapter was worth the wait. It's exciting with Ziva getting closer to her due date. Lots more to come for the DiNozzo family. Hope everyone's enjoying it. Send me a review and your thoughts and likes. **


	18. Recruiter

**Chapter 18: Recruited**

Two months went by and this is when Ziva started to really feel the tax of her pregnancy and being at 8 months with twins, her belly was huge. The babies growing and developing perfectly despite how cramped they were. Ziva stayed off her feet a lot and had night sweats terrible and wasn't sleeping comfortably and her painful leg cramps were still coming around. Tony did as best he could along with the boys to make sure they were following Doctor Claire's orders and though now with Ziva finally on maternity leave, there was a lot of extra weight on his shoulders as they were practically waiting for Ziva to give birth. Not that he was exactly in a rush. Ziva wanted to reach full term to give her little passengers their best chance. And she was doing just that. No heavy lifting, eating healthy and drinking lots of water, a bit of exercise on the treadmill, and also doing the opposite which was taking long naps. Doctor Claire talked to Tony about what to expect from his very pregnant and hormonal wife.

DiNozzo recalled what she had said to him when he asked what he could do to help as he watched Ziva in the nursery, making sure everything was in order. "Fatigue has become more pronounced and it is becoming very hard to find a comfortable position to sleep, let alone sit. Swelling of the lower extremities may be occurring regularly now, especially if she doesn't take time to put her feet up throughout the day. Back pain may start or worsen. Shortness of breath will be common, as it becomes more difficult to take deep breaths. Be sure Ziva starts listening to her body, as preterm labor becomes an increased risk the further along she progresses." Ziva almost starting to pack one of the baby bags and to go bags for their rush to the hospital brought DiNozzo out of his thoughts and he had to stop and remind her of their plan to have the birth at home. Ziva shook her head and chuckled, sighing. "I'm sorry Tony. I just want us to be prepared. I mean maybe we should just in case something happens and-" "Nothing's going to happen, Zi." Tony put his hands on her shoulders and they looked at each other.

Ziva broke into a smile and rested her head against his shoulder as he hugged her from the side and automatically Tony put a hand to her belly. "You guys ready to come out yet?" He asked sarcastically to cheer up his wife. She smiled and then took a breath as the twins responded to their father's voice. "Mmm." Ziva made a small pained face and Tony's concern was shown through his body language as he took her hand in his. Ziva looked up to him. "It's alright. Just some back pain." Tony nodded. "Maybe you should lay down." He suggested, to which Ziva nodded and without further adieu the mother to be waddled out of the nursery to head for the bedroom. The boys rooms were downstairs but the nursery was on the second floor which was a good place. Quicker access for the parents. Tony was standing in the nursery smiling over the hand made cribs Gibbs had carved and stained the boys a nice dark brown, the girls a lighter cherry mahogany. He was picking up a pair of baby booties that looked like sneakers when-

"AAAH!..Danny DiNozzo! Danny DiNozzo come here this instant!" Ziva's voice shouted aloud and Tony came to her side in a rush. "Sweet cheeks? What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a panic. Ziva did not say anything, just pointed to something on the ground. Tony followed the point of origin and closed his eyes briefly and sighed through his nose, putting his hands on his hips. Danny came hesitantly but wide eyed at hearing the anger in his mother's voice. "K-Ken Immah?" He asked afraid, knowing he was in trouble. Ziva looked to her son. "What have I told you and your brother both about your toys and Legos?" She said, her face stern. Danny swallowed. "To make sure we clean up after." Ziva nodded. "Yes well I just stepped on one young man!" Ziva did not shout at her son but she had made it clear to him that she was upset. Little Danny began tearing up. "I-I thought I got all of them, Immah. It was an accident." Ziva snorted, crossing her arms over her belly. Tony looked to his son. "Danny this is the fifth time this month your mother's stepped on a Lego or another of yours or Joshua's toys." Danny frowned and hung his head, knowing he will be told to stand in the corner or since this was the 5th time, maybe even a spanking as tears came down his cheeks already.

He had turned to go wait in his room but then Josh came running up. "He didn't do it Immah, Abba! It was me." Tony furrowed his eyebrows. "You were playing with Legos earlier?" He asked him, staring. Joshua took a deep breath and nodded. "Ken. I was trying to make a space ship but when I threw it to make it fly it broke into a lot of pieces. I thought I got them all." Tony looked between the two, wondering if it was true or if Joshua was just trying to protect his little brother, having his back...which, truth be told, the children learned that from their parents and their new parents. To always have each other's backs even if it means getting in trouble and willing to take the risks. Ziva looks to her husband. "I did see him playing with the Legos earlier." Tony looks to her then nods. Ziva takes a breath and swallows, looking to the boys. "Look I know you're both trying. You've been doing the best you can and Joshua you _have_ taken responsibility. That is a good quality to have. You will be statring school next year as well as your brother. I know you wanted to this year but with your abba and Immah still new to this, and with the twins coming soon, and also abba working-" "it's okay Immah. We understand." Josh says. He comes forward and hugs her, his head against her belly. "This time I promise to be better." Ziva chuckles then kisses his forehead. "Oh you. Now how about this, if you promise to let me nap and be good boys for your father while he's taking care of the house and making you lunch, I will let this go...until the next time." Joshua's eyes brightened but he swallowed a tad at the last part. He nodded then both boys went downstairs quietly.

Ziva looks to her husband after a moment and puts a hand on his shoulder, speaking softly. "I'm going to lie down." Tony nodded and followed behind. He helped Ziva ease herself onto the bed. "Easy does it." He said, as Ziva got settled and she chuckled. "Tony I may be fragile but I am not completely dependent. Something as simple as getting into the bed is easy enough." Tony smirked. "I know but you know me. Just worried and I want to make everything go smooth." Ziva chuckled and pulled him to her, kissing his lips. "I believe the smooth part of your personally is how I got into where I am at this very moment." Tony made a little purring sound and Ziva chuckled as he gave her quick little pecks, making her laugh softly. She pulled away gently, resting a hand on his chest. "Now go make the boys lunch. I'm fine." Tony took a breath, swallowing, then nodded, eyes still showing concern. Ziva made a face then pulled him in and planted a long one on his lips, making them both close their eyes. "Mmmmm." After that Tony looked to her, blinking a few times, clearing his throat. "Uhm..uh..enjoy your nap." And with that he left the room but with a smile on his face.

Ziva smiled then sighed. To be honest she was exhausted with fatigue and was having more back pain. She eased herself back and after finally getting into a comfortable enough position with her bulging belly, was soon out like a light.

About an hour and a half passed and Ziva woke up to the sound of laughing. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at the sound of the boys and also Jordan. Then she heard another voice besides Josh and Danny. Easing herself up carefully Ziva waddled out of the bedroom, down the hall and slowly took the steps down to the mane floor. When she reached the last few steps her eyes widened and her heart lightened at seeing a familiar face. "Abby!" The goth smiled and stood up and came to her friend. "Ziva! Oh my gosh you're gorgeous!" She gently hugged the mother to be best she could then took her by her hand. "Here have a seat, you shouldn't be on your feet." Ziva complied, taking deep breaths, to which the goth noticed. "You okay?" Ziva nodded. "Just shortness of breath from taking the stairs. Doctor Claire says it's expected with the twins taking up so much space." Abby nods and holds onto Ziva's hand as the pregnant woman sits on the couch with a small groan but smiling.

Joshua came up happy faced. "Abby was making Jordan laugh." Ziva chuckles as she looked to the two year old on the floor. She was sitting up and holding onto her favorite toy from DiNozzo Senior. Abby bent down in front of her and started playing peek-a-boo. Jordan immediately began laughing away and wiggling with excitement. She was actually walking pretty good. Still very wobbly but her navigation was good. She knows things like in order to reach the bin of living room toys she has to go around the coffee table next to one of he chairs. Joshua smiles and sits next to his sister as Danny comes and sits by Ziva, leaning against her belly. He looks to her. "You walk funny." Ziva laughs and gives her son a squeeze. "It's because of your baby brother and sister. I have to carry them around for still a little longer." Abby smiled then she realized something. "Oh my gosh Ziva. I just realized something!" The Israeli looked to her friend. "What is it Abby?" The scientist came and sat next to her. "Well I just remembered that the twins are due around Christmas and I had recently gone bowling with my friends the Nuns and well...well." She stopped and Ziva furrowed her brow, inquire ring with her head. "Spit it out Abby?" She prompted and Abby continued. "Well the Christmas play is coming up and we can't find anyone to play Mary in the Nativity play...and since you're actually pregnant and all I was thinking maybe-" "You are thinking of recruiting me to play the part." Abby nodded at Ziva's logic. "Well at least the pregnant part. We already have a 'Mary' for the beginning with the angel and everything but she didn't want to do the rest of it so...would you be willing to play the part? Believe I know it's weird but truth be told you look the part way better."

She asked, smiling sheepishly. "It would be really great." Ziva looked to her friend and thought for a moment. She licked her lips and her gaze turned a little distant. At that moment one of he twins moved and she looked down to her stomach, placing a hand to the spot. Ziva smiled warmly and looked at Abby with a smile. "I would be delighted to do it." Abby jumped up and down and gave Ziva a hug. "Oh Yaaay! I promise you'll be perfect. And you won't be on your feet too much either. As soon as I leave I'll head right over and start working on your costume and I'll return with the script and practice times." Ziva nodded and smiled. After another half hour Abby then took her leave. Tony had went in to work to help some with the current case, hence why Abby was there to keep an eye on things.

It was later that evening when Tony arrived home. As in night time. He quietly entered the premises and locked the door behind him. It was quiet...maybe too quiet. He shrugged off the backpack and coat, heading straight for the fridge. Opening the door and the little light came on. He licked his lips as he looked for something to munch on before calling it a night. "Abba?" Came a small voice. DiNozzo looked from the fridge to see Joshua a standing by the kitchen island. Tony straightened up and closed the fridge after getting out a piece of cold grilled chicken, putting it in a paper towel to hold it in his hand. "Hey buddy. What are you doing up? You should be sleeping." Josh rubbed his eyes and nodded. "I know. But when everyone's asleep and your gone I stay up." Tony looked to him. "You stay up and, watch the house." Tony at that moment was astonished that his son was being his little sentry guard. And he was proud of him for doing so. "You're great, kid." He hugged Joshua and the boy smiled and yawned. "So everything's been quiet so far?" Tony asked as they went and sat on the couch. Joshua nodded. "Sort of. Jordan and Danny are asleep." Tony paused as he was chewing a bite and looked at the boy, who drowned. "Immah isn't asleep either. She's been waiting for you to come home. I think she's nervous." Tony swallowed and both stood from the couch. "Nervous? Immah should've be staying up late in her condition." Josh followed Tony upstairs before his dad turned to him. "You get some rest buddy. Here. You hungry?" Josh smiled and nodded, taking the last bit of chicken from his father's hand. "Is Immah okay?" He asked worried. Tony looked to his son in confidence. "Mommy is just fine, Josh. Now head for the bed. Laila Tov." The boy nodded and went to his bedroom and got in bed.

Tony turned and continued down the little hall to their bedroom door. He paused as he saw that the light was on on the other side, meaning Ziva was up. He composed himself and then opened the door a crack before stepping inside. He expected to see an angry Ziva but what he saw melted his heart. There Ziva was, fast asleep but sort of propped up against the pillows. Her top was moved up to her chest, exposing her big belly and in her hands was a book. She had been reading to the babies within. DiNozzo couldn't help it. Taking out his phone he snapped a picture, the lighting perfect. And with that he undressed and got into his boxers, then slipped carefully in the bed next to his wife, automatically putting a hand on her belly, sort of leaning close to it. Then he gently kissed it. "Goodnight little ones. Abba loves you." There wasn't a kick, only the slightest flutter beneath Tony's palm. He moved his hand and his heart filled with pride for one of the twins had reached out to him, literally. There imprinting against Ziva's skin was in fact a small hand shape. The slight indication of fingers anyway. Carefully reaching back to his bedside table, DiNozzo grabbed his phone and captured another moment. Then he softly laid his head down on the pillow, sleeping peacefully.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in forever but given the recent NCIS finale circumstances most Tiva fans like me understand why. It's weird, I'm heartbroken Ziva's gone but glad Tali is here. I can't believe it! A Tiva child. I know Tony will take good care of her. **


	19. Opening Night Surprise

**Chapter 19: Opening Night Surprise**

A couple of weeks went by and Abby picked up Ziva and took her to every practice that involved the mother to be. The nuns were so grateful and made sure the costume fit perfectly and comfortable. Ziva got the lines down quickly and also what to do on stage. She was a natural. Joshua also got recruited to play a shepherd boy, to which Tony was secretly grateful so his son can keep an eye on his mother. Ziva was in her 9th month now and Doctor Claire said the twins could arrive any day. Ziva stayed off her feet as much as possible but at the end of the day she was exhausted. Tony and the boys did their best to keep her comfortable. The twins were developed very good with no problems at all, they had turned and were in the right position, it was just the waiting game. Little Jordan made Ziva smile the other day as their little girl is now working on speaking and understands some words too. "Ima wuv you." Ziva and Tony were both surprised as she's mostly been quiet in speech accept for a few bits here and there on basic needs like sleeping, hungry and potty. But never a little sentence like what was just said at the dinner table on the night of the play.

Ziva smiled and hugged Jordan. "I love you too Jordan." She looks to Tony, knowing this is a good sign for their little girl. Her phone vibrates and Ziva looks at the text. "It's from Abby. She will be picking us up shortly to take us to the church. The play starts around 7. It should be over around 9 so you have a couple hours before coming." Tony nods as everyone finished eating. "Alright. Well I know your'e ready to go but why don't you lie down for a bit until she gets here." He suggested. His wife doesn't protest, just nodding and he comes over and helps her up as Ziva moves to stand. She hisses, a little grimace. "You okay?" Ziva nods. "Ken ahuvi. It is just my lower back. I am fine." She assures at Tony's expression. Ziva, with her hand on her back, waddled to the couch and eased herself down best she could, as usual moving awkwardly with her big belly. "I feel like I'm carrying two bowling balls." She mumbled as she adjusted her seating, blowing out a breath a bit and looking down at her stomach. Tony gets the kids cleaned up and everything put away and cleaned. During this time the American/Israeli had fallen asleep and was softly snoring.

It wasn't long before Abby came pulling in the driveway and Tony woke up his wife, gently shaking her shoulder. "Zi, honey it's time to wake up." Ziva stirs and opens her eyes, sitting up she hisses again. "Mmmn. The back pain is still there..ssssss! I think it's a bit worse." DiNozzo helps her to stand as Abby gets out of her car. "You want to call it off?" He suggests to which Ziva immediately answers. "Of course not. I'm fine and I've rehearsed for weeks." There was a knock and Danny got it. "Shalom Abby." He greets the goth with a hug. Abby smiles and hugs the boy back. "Hey Danny. You excited to see the play?" Danny nodded excitedly. "Yes I am." Joshua comes down the stairs with a smile. "Shalom Abby. Yala Immah-Let's go mother." Ziva nodded. "Ken Motek-yes sweetheart." The boy took his moms hand and they headed out to the car. Abby turned to DiNozzo. "I'll keep an eye on her." Tony nodded. "I know you will Abbs. Maybe a bit closer. She has some back pain and with her practically ready, I just want you to-" "To watch her like a hawk." Tony nodded, making a face and smirking. "Yeah. And here's Doctor Clair's number too just in case." Abby took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. And with that she heads out to the car and drives off.

Within 20 minutes they were at the church and Abby helps Ziva out of the car. The mother to be rubs her lower back. Abby gave a little rub once they got inside, insisting Ziva take a seat as she tried to rub her friends back. "Abby I'm fine. I am just sore, that's all." One of the nuns came over with the costume. "Are we ready to change?" Ziva nodded and stood up, following her to a changing room. Abby went in with her to help. Minutes later Ziva was dressed and put the veil on her head and wrapped it over her shoulder. The head nun smiles. "You look radiant Ziva. We cannot express in mere words how much this means to us." Ziva nodded and smiled brightly. "It's nothing really. I'm just happy to help." She clenched her jaw slightly at her low back pain again, this time it crept to the very edges of her stomach. She sealed and relaxed when it subsided almost as quickly as it came. The nun looked to her at Ziva's silence. "Are you alright?" Ziva blinked then nodded. "I am fine. Just a bit of Braxton hicks from nervousness." The head nun nods after a moment then escorts Ziva to the stage along with Joshua.

The whole crew has gathered and they have a moment of prayer before they do another rehearsal. Within about an hour and a half the rehearsal is done. Ziva's restlessness was getting gradually worse. She sat down, got up and rubbed her lower back and belly, paced, then took a seat again. Ziva was walking a bit when Joshua approached her. "You okay Immah?" The heavy pregnant woman looked to her son as she took a slight breath and swallowed. "I'm alright Josh." The boy eyes his mother and Ziva took a seat and rubbed her belly in small circles. "Do you think the babies will come?" Ziva chuckled and smiled, gently putting her hand to his cheek. "I do not know for sure motek. It could be any day now. Tomorrow, a couple days or tonight." She reassured the boy. But deep down she knew something was up. Maybe her labor had started and she was just telling herself that the small pains were Braxton hicks. That her bit of anxiety was just nervousness from the upcoming play. Which wasn't far off.

About half an hour later and all the guests were seated. The play crew were behind the stage behind curtains on either side. All nervous and quietly watching for when it was going to start. Ziva breathed and rubbed her belly. Joshua rested a hand over hers and she smiled down at him. The mother to be had a feeling things might be started. But her water hadn't broken despite a bit of downwards pressure and a bit of elevation in temperature now, so she kept quiet as she sat in a chair and waited to go on. She knew Tony and the kids as well as the team were there in the audience. '_I just need to get through this_.' She thought to herself. Who knows it could be one of those false labor things. One of the nuns turns to her and gives Ziva her que as the mother to be stands by the man playing Joseph. "3, 2, 1 and go." Ziva puts on a smile and walks out with the other actor and it's the night of finding no room at the inn. Ziva holds the hand of 'Joseph' as they walk on the stage, passing other actors. The couple look to each other and smile, Ziva rubbing her belly and looking about.

In the audience the team are in fact there and watching. Danny points to the stage. "There's Immah." He said excitedly to Tony, who nodded as he patted his son's shoulder. Palmer sat on Tony's other side, gently bouncing Jordan on his knees and keeping her entertained. Gibbs watched intently, smiling at a couple funny faces Ziva made to the crowd and McGee laughed. "Ziva's pretty good at this." He commented to DiNozzo, who nodded and smiled proudly at was wife.

Ziva was pretending to pick up some fruit when suddenly-**splash**-**gush gush**! Her eyes widened and her hands went to her belly, she gasped. Her water had actually broken...and she was onstage! The crowd gasped, some thinking it was just an added effect, some onlookers with actually concerned faces. Her fake husband turned to her. "Mary are you alright?" Ziva was frozen for a moment then looked to the man. "It is time Joseph." She looked to the crowed and found Tony, locking her gaze with him. "The baby is coming!" And with that she pretended to be in pain for a bit, that is until a sharp cramp came over her again. It wasn't exactly that bad but since she was currently acting at the moment she bent over slightly. "Mmm!" Tony sat there and stared a moment with a dumb look on his face until Gibbs smacked the back of his head. He nodded to his senior field agent, knowing something was happening and Tony had Danny sit with Gibbs, getting up from his seat and quietly leaving the room. 'Joseph' put his arm around Ziva and they went to the first inn just as they rehearsed, frantically knocking on the door. "Please! I need help!" The door opened and the innkeeper took one look then closed automatically without speaking, only shaking his head. 'Joseph' turned to Ziva. "It's going to be alright Mary."

He went to another door and began pounding, most of the people on the stage gone in the inns that were set up. "Please is there a place for us! Somebody help!" The door opened and the innkeeper stepped out. "What is the meaning of this? I have a busy inn to run tonight! I'm sorry, but we don't have any room for you." He turned to leave but Joseph grabbed his arm. "No you don't understand, my wife is with child and the baby is on its way! Please she needs a place to lie down, and a doctor." But the innkeeper shook his head. "I'm sorry we simply do not have anything." At this Joseph went to his wife and held her close to him. The innkeeper had turned and only taken few steps before Ziva made a sound. "Ugh!" She gave a moan and held onto her belly, realizing the back pain from earlier must have been the start of her contractions. But never being pregnant before much less going into labor, she just dismissed it as Braxton hicks contractions, not fully knowing what to expect other than knowing its extremely painful.

Meanwhile Tony was out in the hall making a phone call. "Yeah, Doctor Claire? Hey uh, I'm currently at the Saint Marie's church here in town and uh, well as you know Ziva is playing Mary in the play and we believe her water just broke...Yeah..she seems alright, we'll sort of...no..yes...So as soon as we're done then we'll head home ASAP." '_Alright. I will get my nurses and head over to the house with everything we need. And we will have an ambulance there on standby. But don't worry Tony. Ziva and the twins will be just fine. Nothing is going to happen, accept threats of bodily harm from your laboring wife_.' Tony gulped a little at that then nodded. "Alright. Thanks Doctor Claire." He hung up and then walked back into the room. He saw his wife onstage and the nativity scene was taking place. Looked like baby Jesus had just been born and Ziva was holding the baby in her arms, smiling away, glancing at the baby and then the crowed. He smiled slightly but he saw the bit of fear in his wife's eyes. His heart ached to touch her, hold her hand. The shepherds came to see the newborn King and then the wise men. Within 10 more minutes the play was over. Tony was backstage on the side and took his wife's hand as she was guided down the few steps from the stage behind the curtains. "Oh honey I'm so proud of you. You were amazing up there." Ziva nodded and swallowed. "I know Ahuvi, but it's time to go." Joahua came up smiling, Palmer behind with little Jordan as she kicked her legs out as toddlers do. "Did you see me abba?" DiNozzo smiled and nodded. "Sure did little man, give me five." Josh high fives his dad and smiled. "Hey son, why don't you head to the boys room and change then meet us out to the car okay?" Joshua nodded and hugged his dad before hurrying off. Palmer nodded to DiNozzo. "I'll go with him and wait for you guys." Tony nodded back. "Mmmn!" A small grunt came from Ziva and he held her close to him. "You okay?" Ziva nodded, closing her eyes briefly. "Ken. It's not that bad but I know it won't be long before my body starts to work." Tony nods. "I can tell its started because you're starting to sweat."

Ziva made a face as Abby came over with a worried expression. "Oh my God Ziva are you alright? I was so worried because your water broke. I can't believe it actually happened. You were incredible. Tony why aren't you guys heading for the hospital? Do you need me to watch the kids?" "Abby!" The couple said in unison. Ziva spoke as she rubbed her belly. "And we are not heading for the hospital." The goth's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT?!" Ziva swallowed then continues. "We had decided on a home birth. It'll be a more calming atmosphere for me and I personally think it will help with being in familiar surroundings as opposed to being in a room surrounded by noise and doctors in white coats and other things like that. Not to mention probable being woken up every 2 hours to get checked on while trying to rest up for delivery." Abby stared then nodded and gave a thumbs up. She went and got a wheel chair. "I'll help you to the car." Ziva didn't hesitate and Tony helped her into it. She blew out a breath and moved her hair. "Toda Abby. Oh and please tell the nuns I am so sorry about ruining their costume." At that moment a group of nuns came forward. "You did nothing wrong Ziva. We understand and don't want you to feel upset. Now you go and focus on having your twins. And remember, God will be with you always." Ziva nodded. "Thank you." And with that Abby wheeled Ziva outside to the car, Tony following.

Joshua who was buckled in the back seat looked worried as Ziva got inside next to him. "I-Immah?" He asked afraid. Ziva looked to her son as she adjusted herself and leaned back best she could against the back of the seat. "It's alright tateleh." She reached over and gently cupped his cheek with her hand, rubbing it with her thumb. "You, Danny and Jordan are going to be big sister and big brothers tonight." Palmer was sitting upfront and Jordan was in her car seat in the back on Josh's other side. Tony got in and started the car, glancing backwards over his shoulder as he started backing the car out so they could start for home. "Everyone okay back here?" He asked. Ziva nodded and just leaned back against the seat, massaging her stomach and glancing out the window. Jordan clapped her hands and smiled. "Abba." Joshua placed a hand over his mother's and Ziva smiled at him. "It'll be okay Immah." Ziva nodded and looked to her husband as the car started off down the road. "Did you call Doctor Claire?" She asked. DiNozzo nodded. "Yeah. I actually informed her after your water broke onstage. She and her team will be waiting for us. Is there anyone you want there besides me? I gotta call my dad and tell him, but Gibbs I'm sure would be willing to watch the kids." Ziva chuckled. "I know Abby wanted to. But I think Gibbs will be the better choice in this situation. At least for the moment." She breathed in and blew out breathes to help her calm her nerves but she knows it won't be much longer before active labor starts. Hopefully she'll have the strength to deliver two twins vaginally like they had decided on. But she trusts Doctor Claire and her team of nurses to know what to do.

They make it home within 27 minutes. Tony parks and gets out of the car, quickly going to the opposite side and begins helping his wife out. The door opens and Doctor Claire and a nurse come out to help. "Do you know how far apart your contractions are?" She asked as she took Ziva's hand. The mother to be shook her head. "No. I'm sorry." Claire smirked. "Nothing to be sorry about. We'll get you inside and hooked up to a monitor. The nurses and I already have everything set up in your bedroom, unless you want to change that to the living room ." Ziva shook her head. "The bedroom is still my choice." She takes a calming breath. Tony gave a reassuring smile though he knew she was scared. He was too. Giving birth is something that is completely out of your control despite it being a natural and normal thing. You have to continue through the however many hours of labor and it intensifies as time goes on up until delivery. DiNozzo just hoped he will survive. He double checked to make sure there weren't any paper clips lying around somewhere.

**As usual I'm sorry for not updating. I hope this story is still enjoyable/suspenseful/exciting and funny to read and I hope its filling in the Tiva fix everyone needs considering what every Tony/Ziva/Now Tali/Tiva/Tivali fan out there. Tiva + Tali = Tivali Reviews are appreciated as well as shares online if you so desire. Weather Ziva is alive or not our most favorite duo, now trio, will forever be with us. Never give up. ~ Sarah Sorry if there are too many oaragraph**


	20. The Best Christmas Presents Ever

**Chapter 20: Best Christmas Presents Ever**

AU: No I have not fallen of the face of the earth. Stuff has just been going on but my stories are never forgotten or lost on me. I don't deserve the reviews I get for being so tardy in updating but I hope to be forgiven in that respect. And now enjoy.

Everyone gets inside and Ziva blows out a small breath and smiles. "I am so glad we got everything set up for Christmas already." Tony nods. "Yeah me too." Doctor Claire looks to Ziva. "Okay let's get you upstairs so we can see what's going on and go on from there." Ziva nodded and closed her eyes a moment as they headed to the stairs and they started up them. "Just take your time Ziva. No need to rush it." Claire soothed and Ziva glanced at her as Tony was behind her, his hands on her back. "Why does it seem harder to climb the stairs during labor?...Oooo!" She paused as pain came to her lower back and slowly went across her abdomen. Ziva closed her eyes and gripped the railing a bit, bending over some and breathing calmly. Doctor Claire nodded. "Good Ziva. In..and out. Just like that." The contraction soon finished and they made it all the way upstairs. "My nurses have the pool set up already in the bathroom adjacent to your bedroom. Do want us to fill it now or wait for when you get closer? Whatever preference you choose we will go with but most women have it filled once the active labor starts so they can use it to help in dealing with the contractions." Ziva sat on the edge of the bed and nods, moving a strand of hair back, Tony sitting next to her and holding her hand in his. "You would not mind filling it now? It is just that I remembered that I had back pain before I had even headed to the play so that might have even been early contractions. So in other words I know it has been a couple of hours already." Doctor Claire nods to one of her nurses, who proceeds to fill the little pool for their patient. "My nurses are Teresa in violet purple, Anna in maroon, Marion in baby blue, Kara in green, and Jasmine in turquoise blue." Ziva nodded to each one. Tony did as well. "So what do we do now?" Doctor Claire put on some gloves. "Well I'm going to do a normal exam, checking you're wife's dilation and effacement, which is the thinning of the cervix, then I'm going to do an internal exam to see where the twins are at and see if they're in the right positions."

DiNozzo nodded and helped Ziva into position. Ziva shed a few tears and Tony held her close. "Hey don't cry. I know it seems like it's going too fast but you're doing fine." Doctor Claire nodded. "You're doing completely fine Ziva." She soothes as she checks the dilation. After a few moments she speaks. "Okay, the icky part." She said before doing the internal exam. "I'm just going to carefully insert my hand inside until I can feel the twins. Just breath and relax...move your legs a little bit wider." Ziva nodded and complied as they had removed all clothing from her lower half, which she had cried a bit about as just about everyone in the room were able to see her "lady parts." The nearby nurse Anna who was blond haired and in maroon scrubs, came over with a towel and placed it over Ziva's legs and draped it on both sides to give some comfort, to which Ziva nodded her thanks and she took a calming breath, swallowing, her hands holding to Tony's. Doctor Claire soon finished and took off her gloves, tossing them in a trash can. "Well things have started nicely Ziva. You're not in active labor quite yet but you're pretty close. About 3 and 1/2 centimeters. When you reach around 4 centimeters that's when active labor will kick in and the contractions instead of lasting 30 to 40 seconds, they will grow more concentrated and increasingly more intense, in other words painful. As they become stronger and longer, typically lasting 40 to 60 seconds, with a distinct peak halfway through and more frequent to which they will be coming every three to four minutes, though the pattern may not be exactly regular. You can expect to feel all of the following though you won't feel pain if you've had an epidural. You can expect increasing pain and discomfort with contractions, you may not be able to talk through them now, there is Increasing backache, uh leg discomfort or heaviness."

She paused to take a breath and during this Ziva had closed her legs and was sitting up more. Doctor Claire continued. "You'll experience fatigue, possibly an Increased bloody show, and even a rupture of the membranes if they haven't already, which they have." Tony raised his hand. "Ruptured membranes?" Doctor Claire chuckles. "I'm sorry Tony. Sometimes I just ramble on. Meaning her water breaking. And that means things have definitely started. So usually the water breaks close to around the second stage and not right away like you see in movies all the time. But your membranes can be ruptured artificially now which means if things aren't progressing enough we reach in and physically break your water, and then usually after that things get rolling. Sometimes we may have a patient in a position to where we can actually see the membranes but we don't break it because the baby isn't low enough in the birth canal for that stage because if we did it too early that could cause harm." Tony and Ziva exchange glances but nod and Doctor Claire smiled, patting Ziva's leg. "I know that all I've said seems a lot to take in but I was just trying to explain a bit of what to expect. We should have the pool filled now and we have brought other things to help Ziva through her contractions such as a birthing ball and other exercises you can do. But you don't have to be in bed or the pool the whole time. You can get up and walk about which really aids in the help of bringing the babies down. You can watch tv, read, eat, and of course use the bathroom, just normal things." Ziva nodded and Tony had his arm around her, gently rubbing her shoulder. "What do you want to do?" Ziva took a breath and looked to him. "I think a little bit of walking sounds like a good idea." Doctor Claire nods in approval and she and Tony help the pregnant woman to stand. "You good?" DiNozzo asks and Ziva nods. "I'm fine." Nurse Marion came over with a hospital gown. "Here put this on." Ziva nodded and Tony took off the mother to be's shirt and the gown was put on and tie in the back. Ziva then proceeds to just walk across the room, going towards the closed door then turning around and walking to the other end, turning around again and waddling back to the door. The nurses Teresa and Kara had gone downstairs to watch the kids while Gibbs had come over and took Palmer back home. Once he was done with that he will be right back on his way.

Danny frowned. "Is Ima okay?" He was worried and scared for his mother, not wanting at the moment to be separated from her. Nurse Teresa, who was wearing violet purple scrubs smiled. "How about I check and see if your mom is up for a visit okay. Just be patient." And with that she went up and peaked in the room. "Hey I know it's a bit early but are you up for some company? Danny is practically begging to see you." Ziva chuckles. "He is a mommas boy...Mmmn.." Her moan and intake of breath announced a contraction, to which Ziva just grabbed onto the edge of the chair that was in front of the little vanity table near the wall opposite the bed. Doctor Claire had started her timer as soon as the contraction came. Ziva breathed concentratedly in and out as the pain increased and she grimaced a little, noticing there was a bit of a peak in the pain before it started to go down after 10 seconds. "Ssss." Tony rubbed her lower back during this, nurse Anna nearby as well. After it passed Ziva nodded as she put a hand onto her very big belly. Teresa went and nodded to Danny and Joshua. The boys smiled and came up the stairs excitedly. "But remember we have to be still and gentle." She cautioned them and the brothers nodded in unison. The nurse gently opened the door and they walked in silently. Ziva was sitting on the edge of the bed and smiled at seeing her sons. She motioned them to come over and they came near. "Shalom Ima." Danny said in a very quiet voice." Ziva chuckles. "You do not have to whisper motek. It's alright." Danny smiled. "Okay Ima..may I sit next to you?" He asked timidly and Ziva nodded. "Ken." She patted the spot next to her and Danny got up and smiled, kissing his mother's cheek.

Ziva smiled warmly and looked to her son. Danny looked back with a sideways smirk similar to Gibbs'. "You doing okay?" He asked and Ziva swallowed. "For right now I'm alright. We're waiting for the babies to come." Danny nodded and Joshua went closer to Tony. "When will they get here?" Tony shrugged his shoulders. "We don't know yet but sometime later tonight or Christmas morning." Danny leaned against Ziva a little then sat back up and looked to her. "You're hot." At that the parents couldn't help but laugh. Even a couple of the nurses cooed over the comment. "Aaw so cute." Danny waved his hand. "Lo I did not mean like that I meant..well my Ima is pretty but I meant she feels warm..like a fever." Ziva moves a strand of stray hair from her forehead. "It's alright tateleh. It is just my body working hard to help get the babies out." Danny nodded though he didn't quite understand, to which at this point being only 5 he didn't need to. Joshua scratched his head. "Having babies is complicated." He mumbled and Tony chuckled and ruffles his sons hair. "You'll both know more when you're older." He said gently to them, smiling at Ziva. She smiled back warmly and hugged Danny closer to her. "So do you and your brother have any questions regarding the babies?" She asked, Josh and Danny both shaking their heads after a while. "Nope, I think we got it all." Joshua said.

Danny nodded. "Yeah we have to be quiet and whenever we hold the babies it has to be with two hands and help more around the house." Ziva nodded. "Very good Danny." She praised him. But it was short lived when another contraction started and she licked her lips. Automatically she reached her left arm past Danny and grabbed onto Tony's hand and squeezed, trying to hold back a grimace but she failed and closed her eyes. "Ohhmmn!" A small sound escaped her lips but she had to call out a bit as the contraction intensified. "Augh!" Danny became frightened and moved away as Doctor Claire came near looking at her timer again. "Ima! What's wrong with her? Make it stop!" He said in a panic, his eyes wide with fear and worry as he looked to the doctor and went to her. The little boy was so caring and close to his mother that the 5 year old was on the verge of tears. Ziva quickly opened her eyes and spoke. "It's alright Danny. Mmmn! Ssss!" Claire continued as the pain Ziva was experiencing kept her from speaking. "Danny your mom is going to be fine. Having babies is just very painful." Danny swallowed. "And she's going to have two of them." Doctor Claire nodded. "Mmhm. Are you excited?" She asked the boy, giving distraction away from his mother and what was happening to her.

For that Ziva was grateful as she breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth carefully. She wished she hadn't had to expose him to something as big and sometimes traumatic as childbirth. But maybe it was better it was at this stage and not when she was in the hard throes of labor. She knew she could handle pain well but since this was her first time giving birth, nothing..not in all her years of training could have prepared her for..for this kind of pain. Danny nodded to the doctor and smiled. "Ken. I'm going to be the best big brother ever." He glanced at his mother though and frowned. "Isn't there anything you can do to make the pain go away?" Ziva's contraction soon ends. At seeing before her eyes how much her little boy cares she reaches out a hand to him, her eyes full of pride and love. "Oh Danny. My little motek. It brings me great joy that you are very caring and protective being at such a young age. It's a good quality to have, never loose it...Now I know this may seem like a scary thing and yes giving birth...having babies does hurt, very badly, but it is all completely normal though it may not seem like it. Do you understand?" Danny when he was worried was close to tears but he wiped his face and nods bravely. "I do Ima. I will be brave enough for both is us." Mother and child then embraced.

Tony was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have this wonderful family, now growing by two. Joshua looked to his dad. Tony didn't see any jealousy at all over the special connection Danny and Ziva shared. In fact the older brother was smiling and then he hugged Tony and DiNozzo hugged back. Afterwards he spoke up. "Hey..I know you both can't wait for your new brother and sister to get here but mommy's tired and needs her rest. Gibbs is probably back by now and you guys are going to have some fun." At the mention of their other Sabba both boys got really excited. Gibbs was always fun to be with. "Really? What are we going to do?" A voice came from the bedroom entrance. "How about popcorn and a movie?" "Sabba!" Joshua and Danny ran to Gibbs and he scooped them up. "Hey kids. Ready for some action?" They nodded. Tony looked to Gibbs. "Uh, Gibbs..I know you're not really a movie watcher but what movie are you taking them to see?" Gibbs smiled. "The second Ninja turtles. You told me they've been dying to see it since they saw the first one." DiNozzo nodded. "Ah. And thanks for doing this boss. Ziva she's..she won't admit it but she's scared." He said quietly as he briefly follows Gibbs out of the room and goes downstairs. Gibbs looks to his senior field agent. "I know she is. This is her first time having babies. And I know you're scared too. I was with Shannon. All I did was continually support her and tell her how much she means to me and how much I loved her. Give her encouragement, let her know that she can do this." DiNozzo nodded. "Oh I know she can do it boss. There's no doubt." The older man nodded. "I know. But for every step of the way she needs to know you're there." Tony nodded. "I will boss." He looked to his sons. "You guys have fun alright. But be mindful of Sabba Gibbs." He says authoritatively. He catches Gibbs' eye and gulps at his expression but then the boss man smirks and heads out. Tony quickly checks on Jordan as nurse Kara watches her then hurried back upstairs to his wife's side.

Hours later...

"Aaaauughhhhh!..Mmmmmnnn!"

The hours passed and as Ziva's contractions became stronger and closer together her groans, moans, whimpers and cries of pain became louder and longer. She had paced and moved about, used the birthing ball to help cope with her contractions, went in and out of the little pool, and even slept a bit. But now she was in the throes of labor and starting to transition from stage two to stage three, where the contractions suddenly pic up in intensity and last 60 to 90 seconds with intense peaks and it seems there's not much time for relief in between other than 2 to 3 minutes. Ziva wasn't at the stage now to be moving about but was in the bed. Tony was sitting behind her holding her close and supporting her back and holding her hand. She squeezed hard on him as well as the hand of nurse Anna. Nurse Jasmine wiped the sweat from her face and fed her ice cubes. Doctor Claire had done another examination. "Well Ziva you're dilated at 8 and 1/2 centimeters. Not long now. You're doing great and have been handling your labor beautifully. The twins are good and still in the right positions." She smiled but to which Ziva frowned. "Can't I just push now and be done with it?! Aaaugh!...Aughm! I can't do this." She whimpered, shaking her head from side to side as the pain was getting to her. "I cannot keep doing this." Tony moved a piece of wet hair from his wife's face. "You can do it sweetheart. I know you can. Just a couple more centimeters then soon the babies will be here. I love you so much." He kissed her temple and it seemed she nodded but Ziva looked to him, her piercing eyes ablaze. "I am going to kill you as soon as these babies are out of me." For emphasis she squeezed his hand even harder, making her husband whimper until she stopped. "Think of the worst pain you have ever been in and times that by 1,000...and you still wouldn't be close!" Tony gulped but Doctor Claire chuckled. "Don't take her too seriously Tony. It's just the pain and her hormones." Ziva looked to the doctor. "Clearly you do not know a former agent of Mossad when you see one." Tony gave an apologetic look to Claire. But he was brought back to focus when Ziva started to sit up. "Oh god another contraction is coming-Augh!...mmmmnn! Oooaagh! Oh god Tony it hurts. Please make it stop!" Ziva was practically begging as she clutched her stomach and his arms, sweating and tired. Tony wouldn't be surprised if he has bruises afterwards. She was grabbing onto him and holding him that hard. He held her close and rocked gently back and forth, soothing her as best he could, his heart breaking that he could do nothing, a few tears escaping his eyes. "I love you Ziva." He murmured to his love, to which she nodded and replied. "I love you too." She closed her eyes then and decided to focus and concentrate. The pain was always going to be there now but Ziva reached within herself and just focused on breathing, saving her energy for what was going to come soon.

She opened her eyes and looked to the doctor. "May I go in the pool? I know I have a little while but I feel like I'm close...Mmmmmn." Doctor Claire nodded a little earnestly. "Yes, let's get you up." Tony, Claire and the nurses all helped Ziva to get off the bed and to stand, then they moved carefully over to the birthing pool. Tony helped his wife disrobe, being in nothing but a black sports bra over her chest, her really big belly protruding and low. Ziva stepped into the water and eased herself down so she was laying in the pool, leaning against the back and her head resting on a small towel on the edge. Tony sat behind her and had traded his going out suit to a T-shirt and sweatpants hours ago. He held Ziva's hand and moved little strands of dark hair back from her face after Anna put it up in a pony tail, gently talking to his wife as Ziva's eyes were closed and she moaned and breathed more calmly. He looked to Doctor Claire. "How long has she been in labor for all together?" Doctor Claire looked to her clipboard. "Well the back pain started before 7 and it is now almost midnight. So it has been..6 and 1/2 hours." "Oh god." Ziva commented and breathed, moving a hand to her forehead. She sat up and turned herself around so she was facing the edge of the pool, sort of squatting on her knees and putting her arms up and resting her head on them as a contraction came, hoping the warm water would sooth her stomach muscles. "Aaauuughhhh." She moaned long and deep in her throat. "Mmmmmmmmmmnnn!" Doctor Claire nodded. "That's it Ziva. Just like that." She came near and gently caresses the laboring woman's face. "Everything's going fine. This is all quite normal." At that comment Ziva opened her weary eyes and raised her head a little. "Nothing..about this..is normal." She breathed and laid her head back down. Tony reached his hand down and rubbed her lower back, automatically syncing his breathing with Ziva's as if he was having a contraction himself as the pain went on. It finally dissipated and Ziva looked at him, giving a weak smile, a tear escaping her eyes as she had no control over what was happening to her. She could only lay there and pray she got through the natural torture of giving birth. "Shhhh. Shhh Zi. The babies are almost here." DiNozzo comforted quietly to her. It wasn't long before her grip on his hand tightened up real quick. "Oh! Augh! Tony!" She called for him and Tony held her best he could with the rubber rim of the pool between them. "I'm here Ziva. You're doing wonderful. Ani ohev Ocha mi ahava." At this his wife looked to him, gasping. "Ani ochevet Ocha Ahuvi." They spoke in Hebrew to each other, smiling and staring at each others faces. Doctor Claire came near. "I need to do another examination." The couple nodded and Ziva began to move so she was on her back again but the Doctor shook her head. "You're fine Ziva, I'll just check from behind." Ziva had a bit of an embarrassed expression as she glanced behind her..but then by now she didn't care what was being seen and just moved her head forward and rested it on the edge again, her shoulders her highest point. She widened her legs some to give access and soon she felt the doctors fingers..."Well what a surprise Ziva. You made a jump." At this Ziva looked back. "A jump?...Aaaauughhh!" She reached up quickly and grabbed onto Tony's wrist, squeezing, her knuckles turning white, her body began to shake. "Ziva? Doctor what's happening?" He asked, alarmed as the water churned around. "It's alright Mr. DiNozzo. Ziva is transitioning from labor to delivery. Final stages. Everything is going to be very intense." Doctor Claire assured him nodding to Ziva and put on clean gloves and her mask. "Yes Ziva. You've reached 10 centimeters and now you can push. But for starters lets try the normal birthing position and we will go from there depending on where this leads."

Tony got behind his wife in the water and Ziva leaned back against him. She had her arms intertwined with his and she held onto his hands for dear life. Tony whispered soft murmurings of comfort to her, to which she responded with death threats. Everyone got into position and Doctor Claire nodded to Ziva. "Alright Ziva now I want you to widen your legs as much as you can and push down through your bottom. 1, 2, 3, push push push!" Ziva closed her eyes and held her breath, bearing down hard and concentrating. "Mmmmmmm!" Nurse Anna counted to ten. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." Zive let out her breath and breathed in and out through pursed lips. When the next contractions came she pushed again, and again, and again, and again, giving it her all until-"I can see the head Ziva!" Doctor Claire said smiling. "You're doing good...there you go. Now during the next contraction I want you to just breath through it and let your body birth the head on its own." Ziva nodded and Tony wiped the sweat from her face, kissing her temple. "I love you sweet cheeks...Yah!" Ziva pressed on a pressure point in his hand. "I hate you Tony! Aaaauuughh! Mmm! Mmmnn!" She whimpered and cried when the contraction hit her, all but crippling her as the pain courses through her body, her stomach going rock hard as the muscles tightened. But suddenly a thought came to her...her firstborns' head will be underwater! "Wait!..I have to stand up!" She said and tried to move but the doctor stopped her. "What's wrong Ziva?" With a look of horror the mother yelled desperately. "The baby's head will be underwater! It will drown!" Doctor Claire shook her head. "Ziva it's alright. The baby won't drown. It's nose and mouth are plugged so it won't take in any water. I promise you...Now you need to ease back into position so you can birth this baby." Ziva was tired and breathing heavily but she nodded, crying. After a couple seconds she leaned forward, griping Tony's hand. "It's coming...oh god..." She felt her child through every push her body naturally made so the head will go on its own. "Mmmn!" Ziva grunted. The doctors hands were there waiting. "Just let it come..let it come...don't push." "I'm not." Ziva said. After a few more moments she gasped when his little head slipped out...well it didn't feel little it felt like the size of a freak'in grapefruit. Tony meant to ask Ziva why she even thought the whole drowning thing when he and his wife both had researched this stuff online. It was most likely just because of the situation and she had started to panic.

The doctor nodded. "Good job Ziva. Now I'm going to adjust the shoulders slightly and you're going to give me a really really big push...here we go...okay push Ziva." Marion nodded. "You're doing great Ziva. Push, push, push, push." "UUUUAAAAGHHHHHH!" The laboring woman pushed with all her might. Sweat pouring from her body, her hair plastered to her face, chest heaving for air, in excruciating constant pain. The ring of fire. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ...And just like that their first born child came into the world, slipping from its mother's body into the water. Doctor Claire held the newborn and brought it to the surface, immediately suctioning the infants nose and throat then it began to wail and move its arms and legs, gripping it's little hands. "Mmm, mmmng, waa, Waaa, WAAAAA! The doctor gave the baby into Zivas shaky but waiting arms. "It's your son." Ziva cried as her newborn son was placed on her chest and she instantly kissed his forehead, blood, goo and all. "Oh my god! Tony it's a boy. Ahuva it's our son! We have our baby boy! Shalom tateleh." Tony's eyes welled with tears and his chest swelled with pride and love at seeing his son. He kissed Ziva's lips and face over and over, hugging her. "Hey James...He's beautiful Ziva. I love you so much." The couple shared another kiss as Doctor Claire handed DiNozzo a pair of scissors and he cut the cord that bound his son to his wife. Soon nurse Marion came and expertly held out her hands to take the baby into her arms and she smiled. "Hey little one, let's get you all cleaned up." At first Ziva didn't want to relinquish her son but when she did it wasn't a moment to soon before another contraction hit her body and her face contorted in pain as she lurched forward, clutching her belly. "OOHHH! Aaaaaahhh!" Tony placed his hands into his wife's back and held her shoulders. "AAAUUUGH!" Doctor Claire didn't miss a beat. "That's it, that's it! Good Ziva! There you go!" She said as she got into position, the laboring woman automatically started to push, her face turning red with exertion. Ziva took a few breaths and pushed again, squeezing Tony's hand and he kissed her and gave her encouragement. "You can do this Ziva. You're doing good. I love you-Aaugh! Ziva my hand!" Ziva clenched her jaw and pulled Tony forward so his face was next to hers. "You listen to me Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo! You are never doing this to me again! Do you hear me? No more watching James Bond, no more sex, nothing!" Tony whimpered under her death grip as he was also sweating. He nodded then frowned. "What does James Bond have to do with this?" Ziva looked to him. "Do I need to explicitly explain the bits whenever he was in a scene with a beautiful woman?" Tony then got it. "Ah. I see your point sweet cheeks." Ziva rolled her eyes but then cried out in terrible pain and lurched forward.

"Aaaaauuughhhh! Doctor Claire nodded. "That's it, that's it, you're almost there...don't stop don't stop pushing, keep going...the head is crowning!" She looks to Ziva and the mother knows to wait again for her body to do what it needs to do and breathes through the contraction, her eyes wet with salty tears. Soon the babies' head emerged. Claire cradled it in her hands and gently turned the baby, to which after she nodded to the exhausted mother. Ziva took a breath and gave a big push. "MMMNNNAAAAAAAAHHH!...Oh god I feel like I'm splitting apart!...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She threw her head back and screamed as it burned down below, feeling her child through every push. The equivalent of pain for child birth is like having 25 bones either fractured or broken at the same time. And then, it felt like it went from barely budging to suddenly nothing. The second baby slipped into the water and was brought to the surface just like the first and Ziva immediately took the newborn into her arms and brought it to her chest. It was smaller than the first but no less beautiful. The new mother cried, her body sagging back down into the water and shaking from what she just went through. "Oh my god, oh my god she's so beautiful!" "Hey there baby girl." Said Tony and Ziva smiled through her tiredness as she kissed her daughter's forehead. "Shalom little one, I'm here. Ima's here." Doctor Claire gave DiNozzo the scissors and he cut the cord that bound his daughter to Ziva and soon the baby opened its mouth and let out a watery wail, unhappy about being out in this cold bright place and not in the dim, warm womb her mother had provided for so long. The baby squirms and opens her eyes, squinting up at her mother as she immediately responds to Ziva's voice. Ziva gasped and her heart grew. "She knows me Tony. Alessandra knows who I am." Her face in wonder and awe as Tony kissed her temple. "Yes she does sweetheart. And James does too. I love you so much." He reaches a finger down and caresses his daughters cheek. Soon nurse Jasmine comes over to do the same procedure with the baby as her brother had gotten, getting dried off and cleaned, an Apgar test done to check the babies heart rate, respiratory and motor skills. Ziva sags back against Tony and he hugs her. Doctor Claire smiles. "You did beautifully Ziva." The new mother nods tiredly, swallowing. "Thank you...Mmn..I just wonder why I'm still in a little bit of pain." Claire smiles. "Nothing to worry about. Your uterus is just delivering the placenta, which just requires a little bit of extra pushing." Tony has a questionable look. "Uh..." The doc looked at him expectantly. DiNozzo made a face and smiled jokingly but then he admitted sheepishly. "Okay you'd think I'd know what a placenta is. I've seen enough movies." Ziva smirked then grunted as she leaned forward. "Yes well this part of a birth is never on film because it is too gross to show." DiNozzo then just nods and supports his wife's back as she pushed and the placenta came out...or whatever it was. Doctor Claire had explained as she inspected it. Tony had seen a lot of blood and stuff throughout his work life but seeing the bloody sac looking thing and the doctor going through it with her fingers, he almost gagged. Claire looked at it then smiled. "Very good Ziva. No tears or discoloration at all. Your babies grew in a very healthy environment." Ziva breathes and leans back against him, throughly exhausted and drained of strength but Tony knew she wouldn't rest or anything until her babies were safe. She moved and stood up from the pool, a bit of blood coming from her but spotting was normal and nurse Jasmine helped to dry her off and get into a fresh pair of clothes.

Once cleaned up then parents and children were reunited. Ziva sat on the bed and marveled at their tiny twins before them. Doctor Claire smiled as she wrote down on a clipboard. "From the names you gave me for their certificates, little James Cameron DiNozzo weighs 6lb, and Alessandra Rose DiNozzo weighs in at 5lbs 4 ounces. Both very healthy and don't have any defects or motor problems at all. The only thing is they're just tiny." Ziva smiles and looks to Doctor Claire before she and the nurses take their leave. "Thank you Doctor Claire. For everything." Claire smiled warmly. "You're very welcome. It was an honor...until next time?" At that Ziva made a surprised and amused face, to which the doctor chuckled. "I'm just teasing. But please don't hesitate. Just in case." Tony smiled and nodded. "Don't worry. If something comes up we'll look you up." And with that the family was left to be alone.

DiNozzo smiles as he holds his daughter in his arms. He took in Alessandra's features. High cheeks just like her mother and thick hair. "Hey baby girl. It's you're Daddy. You're so pretty and precious and small...I promise I'm going to be be best dad ever even when it comes to tough love." The corner of the newborn's mouth twerked a little and she gripped his pointer finger. "You're going to be a strong mini ninja just like your mom." "You should feel the grip at this end." Tony looked up to see Ziva holding James to her chest, their son making sounds of pleasure as he nurses, latched onto his mother's breast. The proud father came near and gently sat on the edge of the bed, smiling from ear to ear. James' hair was also thick but it was straight and had a sheen that was more like his father's, but both children looked more like their mother. Lighter skin tones and thick dark hair, and no doubt brown eyes. "This feels weird." Ziva comments and Tony chuckles. He hoped that James will have his eyes though. He does have his forehead and chin, no doubt going to have the infamous DiNozzo smile to flash to his girlfriend. Tony's mind came to an abrupt halt at that, even his expression showing. 'Cut it out DiNozzo. Your son was just born. It's way way too early to be going in that direction.' Ziva sighs in happiness, her eyes tired but full of love and wonder as she looks at her children. She then looks to her husband. "When I'm done feeding James we can bring in the children to see them. Did they like their presents?" She asks. Tony nods. "Yeah. Senior and Gibbs had Christmas with them." Ziva nods. "I wish it could've been us, but then when it comes to us we either have timing in the worst places or as usual things do not go as expected." She looks to her children. "But I wouldn't have it any other way for this moment...Hmm. I can't believe they're finally here in our arms. It might seem odd..but I miss them being inside me. Feeling them respond, keeping them close and safe...I could protect them" Tony rested his free hand against his wife's cheek. "And we will keep them safe out in this world Ziva. Right Alessandra? Me and Ima are going to teach you all kinds of stuff. Like how to walk and talk, ride bikes, dress you up like a princess and my little man like his favorite super hero. I hope it's Wolverine." Ziva shakes her head and smiles. She looks to her son as he finished feeding and she cleans him up, putting him on her shoulder and patting his back to burp him.

BURP! At that Tony looked to his son. "Someone's milk drunk." He commented smiling. Ziva smirked and then James yawned and his eyes started dropping closed. The mother chuckled. "I'll soon be joining you. But first you have three siblings who want to meet you." Tony came near. "Alright. You'll hold them both and I'll go get the kids." Ziva nodded and carefully adjusted herself. "Sssss." She hisses a little, her body tender and sore. DiNozzo waited until she gave the nod and then she was sitting up and ready to hold both twins. "You got it?" Ziva nodded. "Yeah." She smiled as she cradled both babies in her arms. Tony nodded and leaned in. "Okay. Be right back." He kissed her forehead, smiling the whole time and then leaves the room.

He heads down the stairs to see Gibbs and his father drinking coffee and eating some toast. Looking to the living room the boys were fast asleep on the couch, their new presents strewn here and there but at least all the wrapping paper was taken care of so it wasn't too messy. "Hey dad, Gibbs...have you guys been up all night?" Tony Senior nodded. "Sure have been son. Christmas went well though." Tony smiled. "Well we have two more presents for them." Gibbs smiles and looks to his agent. "Congratulations DiNozzo." "Thank you." Both Senior and Tony said at the same time. They glanced at each other and then Tony chuckles. Gibbs looks to him. "How's Ziva?" Tony smiles proudly. "Exhausted and sore. But she's happy." He makes a face. "You weren't here when any of the screaming was going on were you?" Senior nodded. "I was. She sounded like she was going through hell up there. But I'm glad it's over." Tony nodded. "Yeah I am too. So..you guys want to meet your grandkids?" At their father's words, Danny and Joshua both sat bolt upright, hair messy. "Are they here?" DiNozzo smiled and nodded, prompting both boys to jump up and run to their father. "Yay we are big brothers!" They couldn't help but cheer, Tony shushing them gently. "Alright you two settle down. I know you want to see them but we have to be very quiet. Ima's exhausted and so are your baby brother and sister." Joshua and Danny nodded, both following Tony slowly upstairs. Joshua looked to Gibbs and Senior. "Sabas, yalla-Grandfathers, come on." He motioned and Gibbs and Tony senior followed up the stairs, soon the group reaching the door. Tony made a be quiet motion with his hand and the boys nodded while he peaked inside. "The boys are ready to see their baby brother and sister. Including Gibbs and dad." Ziva swallowed and nodded, smiling wearily. "They can come in." She looks down at her sleeping newborns.

The door creaked open and Joshua and Danny came walking in, followed by their father, then Senior and Gibbs, all with big bright smiled on their faces. The boys came up right to the bedside, Danny leaning up on his tiptoes to get a good view. DiNozzo picked him up do he could see. "They're beautiful." He beamed. Josh smiled and wiped the sleep from his eyes. "They're so small." Ziva nodded. "Most twins are. But they are healthy and strong." Tony came to the other side of the bed and took his son into his arms. "Hey dad." Senior was next to him. "Wanna hold your grandson?" Senior didn't need to be asked twice as his hands came up and he carefully took the newborn into his arms, he baby making little noises as he was being passed from one to the other. "Hey little man. Little Cameron James DiNozzo. Oh you're gonna be as handsome as your dad." He grinned from ear to ear. "They look more like Ziva." Tony commented. "Well thank goodness." Gibbs joked. "Hey." Tony made a face. Ziva chuckles. "They also look like their father...Gibbs, would you like to hold Alessandra?" The silver haired fox nodded, setting Danny down and expertly taking the fragile little girl into his arms. "Hey baby girl. It's me, your other grandpa." He smiles. Danny smiled. "Did they really come out of your tummy?" Ziva nodded. "Yep. They were in my belly and then poof, here they are." Gibbs looked to the tired mother. "Poof huh." Ziva made a face. "Well it wasn't without great effort." She grunted with a bit of a pained expression, blowing out a slight breath as she scooted herself forward a bit and leaned back. Danny frowned. "Ima?" Ziva gave a reassuring smile as she was going to be sore for a while. "I'm alright Danny." The boy nodded but then thought for a moment. Smiling to himself he walked out of the room. Ziva and Tony exchanged glances but smiled when Danny soon returned. He came up with his most favorite stuffed lion in hand that he slept with and placed it on his mother's belly, figuring that would help her in some way. Ziva smiled at the gesture. "Toda yakiri." She caresses his cheek and then he yawned. "Hm. Someone seems tired." Tony comments and Ziva nods. "He's not the only one."

Senior smiles and looks to his son. "Where are their cribs?" Tony pointed. "Outside the bedroom, the first door on the left, that's the nursery." Ziva looked to her husband, placing a hand on his arm. "I want them in here." Tony looked to her a moment and she swallowed. "Please?..I just want them near." Tony nodded. "It's okay." Josh smiled. "I'll go get them." Danny following. "Me too." And he hurried off after his brother. Little Cameron James moved in Seniors arms. "Shh, sh, it's okay big guy." Tony smiled. "Here. It's time for bed." He took his son into his arms, the boys returning with the mobile cribs, rolling them close to the bed. Joshua smiled. "My new brother and sister...you are the best Christmas presents ever." Danny smiled. "Happy Hanukah." He laughed and Ziva did as well. Tony and Gibbs both placed each twin in their little crib and the boss man looked to his agent. "Hey..I'm gonna head home. Tony...Merry Christmas." DiNozzo nodded and both shook hands. "Merry Christmas Boss." Gibbs nodded then went to the boys. "Okay kids, I think it's time to head for the bed." Joshua nodded and both boys hugged him. "Thanks for taking us to the movies." said Danny. Gibbs smirked and picked them up into his arms, taking them out with him. "Your welcome. But maybe next time let's do it in the spring or summer so it's not so cold." Danny laughed. "Yeah. Got you good with that snowball huh." Gibbs made a face as he took the boys downstairs to their bedroom and tucked them in, both soon falling asleep. Senior looked to his son. "I'm going to head for the sack junior." Father and son embraced and Tony smiled. "Alright dad. Merry Christmas." Senior grinned warmly. "Merry Christmas son." He went to Ziva and gently hugged her. "You get some rest, you've earned it." Ziva smiled and nodded. "Laila Tov Anthony." And with that senior left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Tony took a deep breath and looked about the room. This room, the place where their children where just born. He sighed happily and looked to his wife. "Hey Zi-" but he stopes short. Stepping next to the bed he leans down and kisses Ziva's forehead as she had in fact finally succumbed to sleep. After gently stroking her hair DiNozzo changed out of his sweatpants and was just in his boxers and t-shirt. He carefully slipped into the bed next to Ziva and as he did she reacted, carefully adjusting herself and automatically cuddling into him and Tony wrapped his arms around her. He paused momentarily when he laid one of his hands on her belly, sort of noticeably smaller though still big. He admired to himself he'd already be missing feeling the movement of little feet and hands. But his children were now in this world, beautiful and small. With now 5 kids the couple have their work cut out for them. But they wouldn't have it any other way. And in this quiet moment before Tony turns out the light, he turns and faces you, the reader who's been watching them this whole time, smiles and says. "Merry Christmas to you too, even though it might not be Christmas right now at the moment. Have a good night." And then it was lights out.

**Hope this chapter was worth the loooooong waiting. I don't deserve reviews and follows and faves. Lazy, busy with work and life. Among other things I'd rather not say. But I'm doing better and hope to continue more on a regular basis. But weather I do or not I know my faithful readers will stick with me and my stories. Love you and thanks so much for your reviews. For the next chapter there is a possibility of a time jump but we shall see where this goes. Remember this is cheaper by the dozen and there are 5 kids so far. Tony and Ziva have a ways to go but hopefully there won't be too much repetition and the story will stay interesting. Love you! And no matter what NCIS CBS does for the season 14 with the rumor going around of them possibly investigating Ziva's death, Ziva is alive. Team Tivali **


	21. A Day at the Beach

Chapter 21: A Day at the Beach

It had been a great time for Tony and Ziva. No less challenging now with a total of five children. Three boys and two girls. And speaking of the number three...Three years have passed. That's right. Little Cameron James and Alessandrya Rose DiNozzo are little mobile 2 year olds, with surprisingly a nice big vocabulary, thanks to Ziva, and Abby. Jordan is now 5 years old and though shy she has been doing very well in the starting of preschool. Danny at age 8 and Joshua, age 10, have also excelled in schooling as well as their favorite sport. Soccer. The family has had their moments. Times of sleepless nights and cleaning up messes of all kinds that the three younger children have gotten into, but at the end of the day it was getting tucked in and goodnight kisses, sometimes even a lullaby before bed. The boys still had their own room, the twins in the nursery, Jordan's room had transitioned from the nursery to her own room, which was originally one of the spare bedrooms upstairs on the opposite of the nursery room. Downstairs was the boys bedroom and another guest room and also a study. But with the way things might go as the kids get older will be to add onto the house or move into a bigger one. The DiNozzos have talked about it but nothing had been decided...yet. Financially things weren't that bad and after maternity leave Ziva had gone looking for small jobs hear and there. Waitressing, teaching at the shooting range, yard work, etc. she helped out in cases here and there, the team always happy to see the kids that were brought along.

It is a nice sunny day so the DiNozzos decided to travel and they went to a beach and swam in the ocean, grandpa Gibbs came along as well to spend time with the kids. He was currently away getting lunch for the group. Ziva was sunbathing, getting a nice tan as she laid in her black bikini, reading a book. Since having the twins she will always have a little bit of belly, but she didn't mind. She smiled as she watched Tony with the older boys, splashing and running around. Jordan was making a sandcastle, Alessandra helping her. Cameron was wading in the water when he spotted something moving in the shallows. Something small, he reached for it and gently picked it up. He gazed up. "Abba look what I found." Tony paused at hearing his youngest son and went to him. "Hey Cameron, what have you got there?" The boy smiles and holds his hand up, to which his father squints as he looks closer. "That looks like a baby octopus son. You better put it back in the water so it'll be safe okay?" Cameron nodded. "Otay-okay abba." The boy smiled of cuteness, that is until his father turned his back, then little Cameron shifted his gaze to his twin sister...his grin changing to one of mischief. It wasn't long before a cry filled the air. "AAAAAAAHHH! It's eating me! Get it off! Get it off! PAAPAAA! IMMAAAA!"

Ziva startled and looked up from her book to see Alessandra running in a panic, swiping at her shoulder. "Alessandra come!" The frantic child came near, tears coming from her eyes as Ziva inspects her arm, Tony coming near from the beach. "It looks like an octopus." The father sighs and closes his eyes as he then turns to look out at his son, who tries to look as innocent as possible. Alessandra grabs onto her father, distracting Tony only a moment because by the time DiNozzo looked back, their son had took off running. Gibbs had just returned with lunch and set it down near the spot when he saw Cameron running past. "Hi Sabba, by Sabba!" He called. Gibbs looked to him. "Cameron where you going?" Gibbs then saw Tony running passed in just his swimming trunks. "Hi Gibbs!" He said then called out after his son. "CAMERON JAMES DINOZZO! WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" Gibbs just licked his lips then went to the site and watched the girls. Jordan looked to the tall gray haired man. "Cameron put an octopus on her." Gibbs then nodded. "Oh." Little Cameron had just found a hiding spot in some bushes, he was catching his breath but quieted his breathing when he heard his father. "Cameron!" Tony came by, a tad out of breath as he whipped his head around this way and that. "Cameron where are you?" The boy watched his father as Tony sighed and then, kept right on going. He smiled and chuckled to himself, letting out a breath and carefully slipt out from the plants. He took a few steps, leaning down and sort of sideways in a sneaky motion, making sure his father was gone, then turned around...only to come face to face with his mother. She stood tall, her hands on her hips. "Going somewhere little man?" Cameron swallows then his mother motions for him to come to her. Young Cameron James hangs his head and does as he is told. Following Ziva back to the beach.

At that point Tony returns. "Ziva! Honey I can't find-" "I got him." She said simply before her husband could finish, leaving him standing there out of breath and dumbfounded for a moment before coming and laying on the big beach blanket, lying on his back, his chest heaving. "Ahuvi are you alright?" His wife asked once she sat the boy down next to her, Alessandra on her other side. Tony nodded then made an Oof sound when Jordan came along and just saw that since her abba was at her level, she took the opportunity and went and sat on his belly. DiNozzo looked to his adopted daughter as she smiled down at him, small bits of water falling from her straight hair, her brown eyes happy. But then she looked to Cameron and pointed at him, pouting. "Bad Cameron." Then to her father. "Good Abba." She leaned down and kissed him..then laid on top of him, her head to one side. This made Ziva chuckle as some of tired Tony's air came out. "Ooh Jordan your getting heavy." Then Gibbs came by and DiNozzo started up. "Hey boss. Mind helping me here?" The silver haired fox smirked, gently shaking his head, then went and scooped up Jordan into his arms, making her laugh and tickled her but held on as she giggled and squirmed. "Sabba Lo! That tickles!" Tony sat up and looked to his son. "Cameron...You know what you did was wrong." The two year old nodded, looking down. Ziva tilted her head sideways. "What do you say to your sister for doing what you did?" Cameron looked to Alessandra. "I sorry." His sibling looks to him then leans over...then smacks him on the back of the head, Cameron reacting just like his father. Then the twins smile and start giggling, which soon turns to full blown laughter.

Danny and Joshua came over. "Man I'm starving." The oldest commented as they all sat down and Ziva began getting out the food and playing it. "Now hold onto your napkins so they don't blow away." ...And what does Jordan do? She lets it go, watching it then pointing. "Ima look, it's a bird." Ziva turned to see, quickly identifying the napkin. "Jordan. Here's another one. Don't let it blow away." The little girl smiles, nodding enthusiastically. "Okay." Gibbs smirks and Tony smiles. "Thanks for getting us lunch boss. Let me give you some gas money." But Gibbs shook his head. "Nah you keep it Tony." DiNozzo looked to his boss then he and Ziva exchanged glances, Ziva licking her lips briefly and giving a subtle nod. Tony got the message and then glanced back to Gibbs. "Well if you don't mind," he leans forward and places the cash into Gibbs front shirt pocket. "I'm just going to pay you anyway...you see, me and Ziva kind of wanted to-" he paused but quickly recovered, feeling his head become hot. "Wanted toooo, have some, alone, time." Gibbs stared a moment, his mouth open slightly in a sideways smirk then his eyebrows rose and he nodded. "Sure...go. Have some, fun." He responded. "No need to blush." Tony made a face. "DiNozzo men don't blush." Gibbs just shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his sandwich. "Could've fooled me." He commented. Tony looked back at his wife, spying her shoulders slightly bouncing as she was shaking her head and trying to stifle a giggle. Within half an hour the group had eaten and everything was cleaned. "Ima can we go swimming some more?" asked Cameron. At their brothers question the rest of the children added in their agreements and looked expectantly at their parents. DiNozzo looked to Gibbs. "It's alright with me. Your Ima and I are going to go take a walk for a bit so that means that Sabba Gibbs is going to watch you." At this news the kids cheered and seem to dog-pile their grandpa as he was sitting on the large beach blanket, so much that he had to stop himself from falling over. Ziva intervened, pulling off Joshua and Cameron. "Come on children, be careful with Sabba Gibbs." The silver haired fox shook his head. "It's fine Ziver." He said, admiring her maternal side. It was always gentle and warm but both parents disciplined and taught their children kindness and love, respect for others and good morals that they were taught. And also got advice from Gibbs, Ducky, and Palmer.

Ziva looked to her father figure. "So you are okay with watching them-?" "Ziva I said go have fun...I got this. How hard can it be." Gibbs reassured the concerned overprotective mother. Ziva smiled then she and Tony walked off side by side, hand in hand. Jordan saw her parents walking off. She looked to Gibbs. "Where they going Sabba?" The older man gently bounced her on his knee. "For a walk. Sometimes parents need some alone time for themselves." Jordan put on her thinking face. "Like a time out?" Gibbs chuckled. "Naw. It's like...you guys ever have quiet time or something at home." Alessandra nods. "Oh ken-yes, we do. During that time we wead/read or dwaw/draw quiet. Well Jordan, Josh an Danny do but me an bwover-brother, Ima has us take nap." She explained. Gibbs nodded, smiling as the child talked to him, sometimes saying a W sound instead of an R. "She has you take naps huh. Well I take naps. I like naps." He tickles Jordan and she giggles. "We go swimming now?" Gibbs shakes his head. "You have to wait a half hour first. Then you guys can. Until then, let's play..,I Spy." Danny smiles. "I love that game! I go first!" But Cameron James frowns. "Lo I wanna go first!" Danny crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm older than you."

The younger brother went forward and a staring contest ensued between them. Gibbs watched their behavior, Cameron definitely had Zivas features when upset, mouth tight, staring daggers from his dark brown eyes, chin raised as he looked to his older brother, his competition. Gibbs then raised his hand. "Best two out of three." Joshua frowns. "For what?" "Rock paper scissors." Gibbs replied. Danny and Cameron nodded in agreement. First round was Caneron, next was Danny, then it came to the tie breaker...and Cameron won out. "Yaaay! Okay. I spy something...white." His twin sister spoke up. "Is it clouds?" Her brother shook his head. "Lo." Jordan then went. "That umbrella over there." Again still it wasn't it. Danny went next. "Your hat." Cameron began to giggle as none of them had no clue what he picked. "Well then what is it?" Joshua asked. Cameron pointed to Gibbs. "It's Sabba Gibbs' hair." The kids stated at their second grandpa then they all busted out laughing.

Two hours had passed and Tony and Ziva returned to the beech site. Hand in hand, both very happy and content. Upon crossing the sand, hearing the waves of the sea, so vast and full of life, they paused to admire the beauty of it together, sitting side by side on a sand dune, the breeze gently tugging at Zivas hair. Tony glanced at her and then moved from her side. "Don't move." He said. "The light is perfect." Ziva furrowed her brow in question when he reached into his pocket and then smirked when he pulled out a camera. "Oh Tony I look terrible." She said, pulling her shirt closer as the breeze blew. Both having changed clothes since their...'alone time' together. Ziva in a white tank top shirt with a knot tied at the bottom, dark peachy orange shirts and brown sandals. Tony had on a pinkish t-shirt and off white shorts and also sandals. "You look beautiful, Zi." DiNozzo smiled as he put the device to his eye, looking through the lens. "Now hold still." Click. "Beautiful. And another." Ziva giggled and posed, raising her arm over her head, the edge of her fingers in her hair and she smiled. Click. "Nice one. Now one more." Ziva then shook her head. "No I'm good. How about I take one of you." This time Tony went in the negative. "Naw. I'm not as good looking." Zivas eyebrows rose as he came near and sat next to her. "Really...this coming from the man who's head would turn at every new female FBI agent during joint cases? Especially the bikini contest?" Tony looked to her in pause, wondering. "Hey that was before I meet you. I was still partners with Kate Todd then." Ziva looked to her husband. "She was a good agent wasn't she."

DiNozzo nodded. "I'm only sorry that her death was at the hands of my half brother." DiNozzo looked to his wife. "Yeah...but then I never would've meet you, honey." Ziva locked eyes with him, getting lost in his gaze after a few seconds, both slowly leaning into each other...then...their lips meet, eyes closed, hands touched and caressed. After they pulled apart Tony smiled. "I love you Ziva DiNozzo." His wife smiled and leaned into him, cuddling. "And I love you, Mr. DiNozzo." Hey rise from heir spot on the sand dune and head to the sight, recognizing the big beach blanket. Upon reaching it though Tony can hardly hide his smile, taking out his phone, to which Zivas eyes widen and she tried to stop him. "Tony don't. Do not do it." She hisses as DiNozzo holds his hand out of her reach. "Oh come on it'll be great. So no telling McGeek. He's always the first to cave." "I can hear you, DiNozzo." Tony and Ziva looked down to see Gibbs...well, only his head...the rest had been buried in the sand. Zivas hand goes to her mouth and she bends down. "And you asked the question how hard it could be." If Gibbs could he would have shrugged his shoulders. "You're kids are true DiNozzos." Ziva then smiled. "I'll dig you out." Click Click. "Tony put that down an help me!" DiNoszo put his phone away. "Yes dear!" Tony says and helps Ziva to unburry Gibbs from the sand. Gibbs looks to his two agents. "Not, a word."

**I sure hope this chapter was worth the long wait. Please review and comment if you wish. Missing seeing Cote like no ones business. I get so worried. Also Michael Weatherly's new show #Bull starts next week-Sep 20th at 9pm after the season 14 premier of NCIS, which I will not be watching though I might tune in during the supposed episode Robert Wagner. Don't know much. Right now I don't trust CBS to do the right thing but they have been know for surprises before. But I say great caution. ~SarahW **

**Oh and to a critic from the previous chap, I DO do research before writing my chapters. During the scene and the water birth I even put it in there that Tony wondered about why Ziva acted that way. It was just because of all the pain and what was happening to her she just freaked out for a sec. Panicked. The human body can usually handle pain of 25 units. During labor and delivery-birth, a woman goes through 50 units of pain. It's the equivalent of 25 bones breaking in your body all at once. Granted I don't always do research, hence why I do the family and having kids thing more than cases in my stories. Thank you. :) hope you keep reading and sorry if bye one small part was unrealistic and just flat out stupid. Maybe it was, but I'm still going to write my way. Glad you're liking it. :)**


	22. New Life Begins Again

Chapter 22: New Life Begins Again

About a month has passed since the day at the beach. The kids were back in school, Cameron and Alessandra were at the day care center at work while the DiNozzos were up above and working on a case. It was cooler outside now, the beginning of September. Ziva was smiling to herself, just returning from the ladies room. Tony watched her as she came and sat down at her desk, the morning sunshine was bright and cast a warm glow in the building. Taking the chance Tony whipped out his phone and snapped a couple pics of his wife. She seemed to be glowing and happy this morning, which was better than the past couple mornings of her bolting for the restroom to empty the contents of her stomach and not going out jogging, instead sleeping in and drinking tea and eating bananas, which seemed to help with her stomach bug as she called it when Tony questioned her about it. He admitted his stomach was a little uneasy because of the leftover take out they ate, but Ziva could hardly keep anything down. "I trust everything came out okay? I'm sure it was just dry heaves this time." He commented as he knew Ziva didn't have anything in to throw up.

His wife continued to work on her current file, typing away, still smiling. "Everything is fine Ahava." She glanced up at her husband coyly, her face resuming a nonchalant expression. Tony wrote down a phone number to call one of the witnesses to try and get more answers. "Care to share?" ZIva looked to Tony and shrugged her shoulders. "Mm, no." She gently shook her head and again continued with her work, then glanced back at her husband. "At least not yet." She added, remembering that in their family one of the rules they decided was to not keep secrets. Though they can choose the timing of when to reveal them. But DiNozzo continued the conversation. "Are you sure because with the way you've been sick these past couple-" "Don't push it, DiNozzo." Gibbs warned as he was reading a file, glasses on the edge of his nose, taking a sip of his coffee. "Stopping with the buttons boss." Responded Tony and he went back to his work as well.

A couple more minutes passed when one of the ladies from the Daycare came up to the bullpen, her arrival being announced by the ding of the elevator..and the sniffling of a toddler. They stopped by Ziva's desk. "I'm sorry to disturb you Mrs. DiNozzo but Alessandra is just being a little too fussy today and we have quite a few kids at the moment." Ziva nodded understandingly. "No, no it's alright. I'll take her. Thank you Hannah" She said and took her daughter into her lap, Alessandra immediately cuddling into her mother's chest as Hannah went back down to the Daycare...From a distance a viewer could see the nursery attendant pick up a little boy whom was Cameron James DiNozzo..._Click Click_. A silent sound came from the high definition lensed camera in the viewers hand. Someone looked in the viewers direction and seemed to spot the person...whom after staring a moment, moved off and left the building, getting into their car and driving off at a smooth pace.

Ziva looked to her daughter, gently lifting up her chin to meet her eyes. "Now Alessandra. You're a big girl. You can handle it motek. Jordan was excited to go to kindergarten this morning." But the little girl just hung her head sideways, being clingy. "I juss wants/just want you Ima." She frowns and curls into her mother. Ziva in turn holds her close and gently rocks her child, softly smiling. Tony wiped out his cell and snapped a few pics. He exchanged glances with McGee, who was grinning too. Ziva looked to Gibbs, who nodded to her, proud at what a good mother she is. And DiNozzo a good dad. The mother began to quietly hum a lullaby as she soothingly rocked her daughter, within minutes the little girl had fallen asleep in her mother's arms. Ziva enjoyed these moments of cuddling, leaning back carefully in her chair and her head bent down, her cheek gently touching near Alessandra's head, her curly hair brushing her mother's chin.

It was later that night. All the kids were in bed, Tony and Ziva snuggling together in their bedroom. Ziva sighs, contentedly smiling after laughing at a joke her husband told her. "Hmm. Tony, how many kids do you want to have?" DiNozzo looks to his wife, shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know. We have five already but as you know I never had any siblings...how many do you want to have?" Ziva tilted her head a little, facing forward. "Hmm, like seven more." Tony sat up a little as he watched her, his jaw dropping and his face going a tad pale. "Seven more? That's like.." He quickly counted. "That's 12 kids altogether. I actually wouldn't mind a few more." Ziva looked to him, he looked back, taking a breath and biting his lip. "But you're kidding. Right sweet-cheeks? I mean would we really be able to handle it? Not saying I don't like seeing you pregnant. In fact I find it very sexy. But I don't want you to hurt yourself either." He asked gently, eyes asking and optimistic. His wife mused. "We will see...my little hairy butt." Tony made a face. "That's not funny honey bunny." Ziva laughed at his words_ then looked to him. "Well guess what?" He stared at her. "What?" Ziva smiles brightly. "I'm pregnant again." DiNozzo is frozen a moment then he gets a huge grin plastered to his face and he leans in and kisses her lips. "Mmmmm, I love you Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva takes in his kiss. "And I love you Mr. DiNozzo. Mmmm. Are you..mmm..happy?" She asks between breaths as he kisses her more and more deeper, closer now and caressing her, touching her, his skin soft. Tony nods. "I'm very happy. I'm going to be,mmmmm, a father again." Ziva takes in his scent and before they know it he's hovering over her, skin on skin, sensations going down below and through their bodies as they rub against each other.

Zivas arms come up around him, gently tugging at his back and pulling her husband closer, Tony propping himself up on his elbows and letting his manly self grind and rub against her special place, making his wife moan a little. Ziva swallowed and Tony looked at her. "That's why you were smiling when you came back from the restroom this morning." Ziva nodded as he caressed the side of her face, brushing her hair back as she arched herself and tilted her hips against him, making him breath deeper and he moaned slightly. "Yes it is my love...Mmmmnnn." She moaned when he kissed her lips then lower on her neck as he moved his hips and ground more fully against her, Zivas legs widened some as he did this, their fingers touching and caressing, pulling, skin tingling and full of sensations, breathing becoming heavier and bodies becoming hotter. "Well we have to..aughhhhhhh..we will have to make a doctors appointment for tomorrow to confirm but-" Tony rested a finger on her lips and he quieted her with a gentle kiss full on her mouth and it wasn't long before both focused on their task. It wasn't long before Tony inserted himself into his wife and they began to move. It wasn't long before things got steamy and both were sweating and moving as one more fervently, yearning, longing each other, grasping, kissing and caressing, gripping and pounding. And then it wasn't long before...well, you know.

The next morning it was a Saturday. There was no case work to be done so Abby was recruited to watch the kids while Tony and Ziva went to their scheduled morning appointment. Husband and wife sat in the lounge area until their name was called, again they hired their previous doc, Doctor Claire. She greeted them with smiles and shook Tony's hand and hugged Ziva, who immediately got onto the examination bed and sat patiently while Doctor Claire examined her. She drew blood, checked Ziva's blood pressure and hemoglobin levels, checked her weight and also her breathing, and then had Ziva lay down and lifted up her shirt, examining her belly with experienced hands. "There is definitely some firmness there. Let's check inside and see." She got the sonogram going while Ziva laid back and kept her shirt up, Tony holding her hand. The gel was applied and Doctor Claire moved the transducer probe expertly over the lower part of Ziva's abdomen. She found the womb and turned a couple of knobs and she smiles. "And here we are." She turns the screen to the parents. Zivas jaw drops and Tony stares. "Doc, am I seeing...?" Claire nods. Tony's face paled and he fell onto the floor, fainting, just like he did the last time. "We lost one." The doc comments and Ziva shook her head and looked down at her belly. "I can't believe I'm having twins again. It somehow must run on his side of the family because I don't have any twin history."

Doctor Claire laughed as she soon finished the procedure and Ziva sat up. "Either that or he has super DiNozzo makers." The mother had to chuckle at that, running a hand through her hair. "So when am I due?" She asked as she went down to her husband's side, Claire kneeling down as well with something that'll wake Tony up. "Well it is September now and you are about one month along, so I'd say they should arrive around May of next year. So this time they will be Spring babies instead of Christmas. When you both are ready, let me know of your plans for the big event. It can be another home birth, or he hospital, which I do recommend as second time jets tend to go a lot faster than the first." Tony stirs and opens his eyes, Ziva looking down at him. "Hey stranger." He groggily looks about his surroundings, soon realizing he's lying on the floor, his head cradled in Ziva's lap. "It happened again huh." Ziva and Doctor Claire nodded in unison, Tony looking to his wife. "Not a word to McGee." Ziva grinned as they got him to his feet and they left for home after getting Ziva's prenatal vitamins and other things she needed.

_Click, click...click_. An HD camera went snapping more pics as the viewer watched the couple from a distance as they left from the building and got into their vehicle, driving off. The watcher puts down their camera and starts their car, following at a distance smoothly, non-provoking as the dark gray Ford follows DiNozzos Charger all the way to their street, stopping at the corner and watching them pull in. Taking out the camera, another few pics are taken of the couple getting out of their car, conversing and smiling, and sharing a long kiss before going inside.

Ziva looked to her husband as Abby was bouncing up and down with excitement at the news of the pregnancy. "So how did it go? How big is the baby? When are you due? Have you had any cravings yet?" "Abby!" The couple said in unison and the goth closed her mouth but still smiled with exuberance. Tony spoke. "It went very well. Ziva is great, I'm great. They will be due around March." Abby nodded. "March, cool! Just when Spring is rolling in." She paused a moment and her eyes widened. "Wait, did you say they?" Ziva nodded as her friend looked to her. "Yes Abby. I'm going to have twins again. Doctor Claire said they are the size of a..a uh...Tony? Some kind of seed right?" Her husband continued as Ziva snapped her fingers trying to find the word. "Yeah baby. A poppy seed." Ziva nodded. "A poppy seed. Yes. Doctor Claire also told me what I can expect from weeks 4 and 5. Bloating-" "Due to increased progesterone." Abby interrupted but Ziva nodded. "Yes. There is also mild cramping and bleeding, or spotting." Tony continued. "And there's also your mood swings." Abby spoke up again. "That's because of fluctuating hormones." Tony nodded an Ziva continued a little awkwardly. Well not exactly that but with an expression that said, should I go on? "Yesss...By week 5 I will be experiencing more nausea, fatigue, and also...sore.." She gestured to her chest. Abby nodded, her lips pressed together as her friend continued. "I will also frequently have to pee and-" "That is due to enlarged kidneys." Abby spoke up yet again. "Will you stop that?!" The brunet became quickly agitated. "Why bother telling if you already know?" Abby was slightly taken aback at Zivas slight outburst, but she knew it was the hormones. Ziva calmed and looked to her. "Abby I'm sorry..I-I didn't mean to." The scientist rested her hand on the pregnant woman's shoulder. "It's okay. As you know I tend to ramble and I did interrupt too many times." Ziva swallowed and nodded.

"Ima! Abba!" The mother looked to see the children coming to greet them. Joshua carrying his brother as they came near and gathered around their parents, receiving hugs, kisses and tickles. Jordan smiles as she brought her Rapunzel dolly she got from Senior. "Ima want up." Alessandra raised her arms and Ziva hoisted her daughter into her lap and the child hugged her mother. "You's okay?" Ziva nodded. "Ken motek. I am just fine. In fact," she glances at Tony. "We have a surprise." Cameron chuckles. "It pwesants/presents?" He asked as he came near after Joshua let him down. "Not exactly but sort of." Tony said, the kids in turn looking at each other, exchanging glances and some confused until their mother spoke. "You are going to be big brothers and sisters again." Danny's eyes lit up and both he and Josh smiled happily. "You're going to have another baby?" The proud parents nodded and Tony kissed zivas temple, hugging her sideways, an arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Yes. We are actually going to have two of them."

Jordan got an expression of surprise. "Twi babies? Wike/Like James an Ali?" Ziva chuckled, knowing what she meant. "Twins yes like James and Alessandra." Danny jumped up and came to his mother, hugging her. "When will they be here?" Tony laughed at his excitement. "They will be here next year in May." The boy frowned. "Next year? But that's forever." Ziva chuckled and set Alessandra down. "Well they need time to grow and develop before they will be ready to be born." She thought. "Hmm. Think of them as..a bun in the oven, or in this case buns since there are two of them. Buns need time to bake." Of course the twins didn't understand but Jordan piped up, rubbing her eyes and held her dolly close, a sign that she's ready for a nap. "So, when the oven dings then they can come out?" Joshua and Danny laughed, Tony chuckling as he explained. "Well, something like that. It's a little more complicated sweetie. But in a sense, yeah, the little buns will let us know when they are done baking." Ziva made a face to her husband as he looked at her when he said that, exchanging glances. Silence followed until Cameron James let out a yawn.

Ziva looked to her son, smiling warmly. "Oh, I think it's time for a couple of you to take your nap." Jordan crossed her arms in protest. "I no seepy/sleepy. I wanna stay up. Pwease?" She asked as the parents got to their feet, Abby hugging them and the children and taking her leave. "Call me if you need anything. I mean it. Even if it's the middle of the night to get ice-cream and pickles." DiNozzo made a gagging sound and Ziva chuckled, nodding as she hugged Abby once more and then the door was closed. She turned to the children and picked up Alessandra. "Come on James, Jordan. Nap time." Jordan again fussed but at the same time she followed, her doll dragging behind her as the five year old held onto the arm. She glanced at her mother and noticed how she carried her younger brother, then, taking her doll she copied the position. DiNozzo smiled proudly as he followed slowly behind. Cameron James was practically sleeping by the time they made it up to the nursery, gently placing him in his big boy toddler bed. It was shaped like a car, a red Ferrari. DiNozzo smiles at remembering when he first bought it for the twins second birthday. 'He looked to his wife, who had a face that said, really? "What? It was pretty close to Magnum's." To which his wife just shook her head then kisses his lips. "Mmmmm. I love you." Tony stared at his wife then grinned as she was smiling up at him.'

Ziva had gotten Cameron James into his little bed. Alessandra climbing into hers and laying down, holding her blanky close, sticking her thumb into her mouth, she has substituted it for when they were weening her from the paci. Ziva smiled a slight lopsided grin as she then gently leaned over and kissed her daughter's head. "I hope we can break you of that too." Then came Jordan's turn, the little girl waiting outside the hall, arms crossed over her chest as she held her dolly close as well. Both parents approached her. "Me no go sweepy." She said confidently, pursing her lips in her little five year old way, her long dark straight hair passed her shoulders. Ziva kneeled down to her level. "Jordan I know you don't want to take a nap, but sleep is important. I'm going to sleep." Jordan stared at her mother. "Weawy/Really?" Her mother nodded, rising to her feet as she took the child's hand in hers, leading her to her bedroom. "Of course. Grown ups take naps too. Just ask your father." Ziva glanced back at Tony as they went into the bedroom Jordan climbing into her bed and laying down. Tony made a face but he nodded. "Oh yeah Jordan. I love to sleep. Love it. I love it so much I have dreams about taking naps." Jordan giggled then as her father leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Nighty night pumpkin." Jordan reached up and wrapped her little arms around her father's neck. "Laila Tov Abba. I sleep now." Tony nodded when his daughter let go and cuddled into her pillow. "Okay well you go to sleep and we will be up when you are." The parents then quietly left the room.

Tony looked to Ziva as he watched her start heading towards their bedroom. "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to take a nap?" Ziva turns and glances at him, nodding and stretching, her arms going up above her head. "Mmmmmnnn...yes Ahuva. I know it's still technically morning..or is it now afternoon." DiNozzo checked his watch as they went to the bedroom, closing the door but leaving it an inch crack open. "It's 1:34pm." Ziva nodded then yawns herself, a hand going to her mouth as she does so, the other resting on her belly as she then looks down at it, feeling the slight firmness of it. She smiles, knowing that is where her unborn babies are growing. The size of a poppy seed, so small, so fragile. She couldn't believe it. Her own body knows how to make another human being, muscles, bones and all, and in the right places...usually. But she had no doubts about that. Tony looks at his wife. "You're so beautiful." Ziva smiled warmly. She did have that pregnant woman glow. Granted it seems early for it but why not when it only adds to Ziva's simple elegance. To which she chuckles as they head for the bed. "You are not so bad yourself, Mon petipoit." She said a little coyly, taking off her shoes and socks then clumping into bed, Tony taking off his shoes and his shirt and getting in next to her, pulling the covers up to their waist. "Mmmm, I could so take you right now Mrs. DiNozzo." Ziva chuckled and kissed his lips deep and then caressed his face as he wrapped his arms around her. "I know my love, and I would love to. But it's a little early for that. Just give it...5 to 5 and 1/2months." Tony's shoulders slumped and he frowned. "That long until we can...but it's too long." Now he was pouting. To which Ziva chuckled at. "Jordan so takes after you. Now don't worry, you'll be able to relieve yourself of your pent up energy...just be patient my love." She kissed him again. "Good things come to those who wait." Tony then smiled, taking in her scent as she does this and then both husband and wife cuddle down in their bed and doze off within minutes, sleeping in each other's arms.

**Well I hope this chap was worth the wait. Sorry about too many paragraphs and I know this chap is a little long but it is enjoyable. Comments are welcome as well as your thoughts and predictions, questions as well as shares. And I have forgotten to mention an important person. RoseAnne Olivieri. She is the one who requested for me to write this story so she also her the credit for the help base has offered. **


	23. Hormones and Crime scenes Don't Mix

Hormones and Crime scenes Don't Mix

The next month and a half sent Ziva bolting for the bathroom in the morning once she got up, her stomach doing flip flops and her face pale. Tony got up each time with her, holding her hair up and rubbing her back, whispering support to her. "I hate you Tony." She mumbled one morning. "You're the reason I'm in this mess." Her eyes widened and she faced the toilet, quickly throwing up more, her body convulsing. "Aaaaauuughhlglgl!" "I love you, you're doing alright." Tony whispered to her as she finished. "I forgot that it is double with twins." Ziva said after easing herself back from the toilet bowl, sitting down on the floor and resting her face against the cool tiled wall. Tony got a cloth wet and gently pressed it to her forehead after Ziva wiped her mouth with paper towel. "I'm exhausted." She said, then noticing the way he looked to her then. "I'm not weak, just a little tired." She assured at her husband's worried expression. To prove it she stood up, and it was too fast as she became dizzy and DiNozzo held onto her as she swayed. "Augh.." "Whoa easy! Babe, let's get you back to bed." Ziva took a breath and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea...Mmmn." Tony lead his wife back to their adjoining bedroom and Ziva crawled into the bed, closing her eyes once she got comfortable, lying partially on her right side, her head fully right, her arms and hands resting on her torso. Tony leaned his head to the side a bit as he leaned over her. "Hey, I'm going to call Gibbs and tell him you're not coming in." Ziva opened her mouth to protest but her husband stopped her. "Zi, you need to rest and you're off your game right now. Just take the day off and you can work tomorrow." "Tony I am fine. Just give me a couple of hours and I'll be fit as a violin." "Fiddle. It's fit as a fiddle." He corrected her. "Oh, what is the difference between a violin and a fiddle?" DiNozzo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't exactly know sweet cheeks, it's just how the saying goes. But the point is you are still staying." But the point is that Ziva was having none of it. "Tony I'm only 2 and 1/2 months along. It's October. Just because this little bout of morning sickness was a little on the heavy side it doesn't mean that I'm going to be out of commission for the entire day. We also have until the end of this month until Halloween and the kids look forward to it. We have to get costumes and candy." And with that she rose from the bed and proceeded to get ready for work. Tony stared at her a moment then shook his head at her stubbornness and did the same. Afterwards Ziva got the twins and Jordan up and ready for Kindergarten and day care. Josh and Danny were already up and just finishing eating cereal, their packs ready to go. Soon there was a sound outside and the boys got up quick. Ziva looked to her sons as she held Alessandra. "That's the bus. Be good and study hard." She kissed both of them and caresses Joshua's face. "Look out for your brother." The boy nodded, smiling. "I will Ima. Yala Danny." The younger boy nodded and kissed his mother goodbye. "Shalom Ima. Ani ohev Ocha." Ziva smiles as she watches them go. "I love you too my son." The boys head outside and walk to the bus. 'Click click' the same lensed camera snaps off more pics as the viewer takes pics. Them getting on the bus, but the observer doesn't follow. Instead, the car stays put. Half an hour later the rest of the family comes out and loads up, the observer noticing the woman looks a little sickly but frowns at seeing both husband and wife kiss and then becomes more furious at seeing the man's hand rest on his wife's stomach. The woman swats it away then they load up and drive off. The observer took pics and follows to where they drop Jordan off to preschool and then again to NCIS headquarters. Getting out the observer stays on the lower levels until he/she is sure the parents are separate from the children. Then observes throughout the day. _

Tony and Ziva are sitting at their desks when Gibbs comes in. "Dead marine, grab your gear." Tony nods and as he gets ready he watches his wife while she does the same. She stands slowly to keep her dizziness at bay and then they proceed to the elevator. The car starts its decent and Gibbs sees Ziva swallowing a couple times. "Doing okay Ziver?" The American Israeli nods. "It's just the movement of the car. I am fine." she assures her boss. Gibbs stares a moment then looks straight. The elevator stops at its destination and the team set out, heading for the crime scene. Once there the place was already taped off. The team took pictures of everything. The location, clues found on the ground. Ziva went to take photos of the body. To keep her from getting sick by the smell she had on a medical mask over her nose and mouth. She bent own taking a few pics when she became dizzy again and swayed a little. "Aughhh." "Ziva!" Gibbs held her steadily and moved her away a couple of feet. Ducky looked up from observing the body to the female agent as Gibbs and he exchanged glances. "Gibbs I just got dizzy . It'll pass in a few more months I'm sure." The pregnant woman explains immediately after recovering and removing her mask from her face. For a moment it seemed the boss was considering it, that is until the breeze shifted and the aroma of the body reached Ziva's nostrils, which sent her running to a nearby tree. Afterwards she stepped back from it and then bent down onto her knees, tired. Gibbs came over with a slight smirk and rested a hand onto her shoulder. "How about you go wait in the car and Tony can take you home when we're done here." Ziva shook her head. "No Gibbs I'm fine." "You don't look fine." The boss man said as he observed her. "Gibbs I'm not even 3 months...I'm staying and helping with the case. If I was further along it'd be a bigger situation but it's not." And with that she walked off. Tony saw the last bit of what transpired and came over to his boss as he watched his wife go, then glanced back to Gibbs, who shook his head briefly with raised hands. "Don't look at me, you're the one who married her." DiNozzo snorted through his nose and then followed his wife. "You okay?" He asked when he reached her. He frowned in confusion when he saw her wiping her eyes. "Zi, honey? What's wrong?" Ziva sniffled as she looked to the body. "It's just hard, this poor man was killed. I mean being overseas I can understand but, soldiers are supposed to be safe here at home. Not shot dead like this." She whimpers and DiNozzo holds his wife close, unsure of what to make of her behavior. Ducky comes over. "Death was instantaneous my dear. He did not suffer. Come, let us go have a seat at the van. Timothy, help Mr. Palmer load the body into the back please." McGee nodded and helped out. While Ziva went and sat at a nearby bench DiNozzo went to the M.E. "Ducky what's going on? She's pregnant, she's only been throwing up and getting a little snappy and being stubborn but, crying at a crime scene? This is a first."

Ducky chuckled to him. "That is just it Anthony. Ziva is pregnant and going through the all the motions it plans on throwing at her." Tony nodded. "I know it's early and probably nothing to be concerned with but after she threw up this morning she was really tired." Ducky nodded. "Yes I noticed it earlier. Well every pregnancy is different Tony. Not just from woman to woman. Why my mother's time with me was different than with my brother." He still saw concern in the father-to-be-again expression. "I wouldn't worry about her maternal fatigue DiNozzo...it is a normal part of the process. But if it gets more and more and other things pop up then we may have cause for concern. But for right now everything is just normal." Tony finally nodded and the team headed back to NCIS Headquarters. _

Once back in familiar surroundings Ziva looked to her partner. Tony got the cue and both husband and wife went to the spot by the stairs, the little corner. Ziva spoke first. "Tony..I want to apologize for my behavior. You were right and I should've listened to you this morning and stayed home." DiNozzo licked his lips and shook his head. "I understand Zi. You just want to have my back no matter what. And I want to have yours." As he said this his hands came onto her shoulders and Ziva went into his embrace and he held her, kissing the top of her head. Ziva closed her eyes and swallowed. "Take me home?" Her husband nodded and they shared a kiss before heading back to their desks. Tony went to Gibbs and spoke to him, the boss then nodding his approval as he went back to looking at his papers, slipping on his glasses. Ziva had gathered her things and shouldered her backpack. "Feel better Ziva." McGee called as Tony escorted his wife to the elevator. "Toda McGee." She said to him, giving a small smile before the doors closing. Once they did Ziva looked to her husband. "I love you." Tony smiled and looked sideways to her. "I love you too sweet cheeks." Ziva grinned back then she looked down at herself. "Hmm, I wonder when I will start to show." she pondered. "I'm not exactly looking forward to be getting fat again." At this DiNozzo let out a small chuckle, to which Ziva looked to him annoyingly. "Oh, oh you think that is funny do you." Tony pressed his lips together but he couldn't hide his smile as he looked to her. Ziva huffed. "It is uncomfortable in the later months as you know, and plus how would you like it if your clothes size got bigger by 4 or 5 times? Everything you smell makes you sick, and its impossible to get comfortable when laying down and sitting. Not to mention the babies moving about.-" "Okay, okay, I get it Zi. And i know from when you were pregnant with Allesandra and James..In fact I felt bad because you were a little miserable sometimes." He faced forward again, but it wasn't long before he smirked. Ziva rolled her eyes and looked to him. "Now what?" Ton looked to her. "I was just thinking. Remember that time you got stuck in the bathtub?" At the memory Zivas lips broke into a smile. "I do. You were trying your best and then you slipped and fell almost on top of me." DiNozzo mused. "If I recall correctly you pulled me down and my hands went to either side...then..well, you know what happened after that." Ziva's eyebrows rose a little then she looked coyly at him. "I do?" she asked rhetorically. They were facing each other now. "Oh I think you do." Ziva took in her husband's scent, they were that close. "And what did I do exactly?" DiNozzo licked his lips. "You did this." "Hmn!...Mmmmm." Without any forewarning Tony went forward and, with his left hand caressing her face, kissed his wife deeply. Ziva took in the kiss after a tad of shock, her eyes closing and breathing, then kissing back. After parting she looked to him. "Do you remember now?" Tony asked, rubbing against her. Ziva's lips were smiling. "Not quite yet. No." And she went in for more, her arms coming up around his neck as she kissed her husband deeper and his arms automatically went around her waist. As they lightly snogged each other, breathing through their noses they moved about the elevator a bit and DiNozzo reached over and flipped the emergency stop switch. It wasn't long before both were aroused and Tony felt himself becoming hard, Ziva noticing as they were practically torso touching, rubbing herself against him up and down a little, making him want her, moaning softly. Tony opened his eyes and looked to his wife. "God I could take you right now, mmmm, in this metal box, but I know the bed back home, mmmm, would be so much sweeter." He breathed under his breath between kisses. Ziva's hands caressed the back oh his head and grasped at his shoulder blades behind him, pulling him to her. "I admit, mmmn, that I have to agree with you on that my love." They both parted and Tony flipped the button and the elevator started again.

After getting the twins and also picking up Jordan from pre-school, the DiNozzos drove home, both Tony and Ziva not daring to loose their want for each other as they got inside. Click click click. More snaps from the camera came off, after this the observer decided she had enough photos and set the camera down, getting out her binoculars. She didn't like the interaction between the couple as they kissed and showed their affection. Her attention then turned to the children...and an idea came to her, a smile forming on her smooth lips. Setting down the binoculars, she waited till the family was inside, then silently drove off, thinking of how, and when, to start her plan. Jordan held up a picture. "Ima, look what I dwew." Ziva took it after they got inside their house and smiled. "Oh what a pretty picture motek. Who is in it?" Jordan smiled as Tony got the twins ready to be put down for a nap. Jordan smiled, proud of herself for what she had accomplished. "It's our fam-a-wee." And she proceeded to point out the people in her picture. "That's Abba, that's Josh and Danny, that is James and Alli," she said, not able to fully say Allesandra. "And thats you, Ima." Ziva smiled warmly. "That is very good Jordan. You drew me a little fat though." Jorden smiled sheepishly. "Those are the babies." Ziva nodded "Oohh. Well I'm going to put it up on the fridge so we can all admire it, you did a good job." After the mother did so, Jordan was put down for a nap and both parents went to their bedroom, Tony immediately kissing his wife and both wrapping their arms around each other. Ziva chuckled after Tony had picked her up and went to the edge of the bed, both flooping down on it side by side. Tony easily took over, moving on top of his wife, using his elbows to prop himself up as they kissed and ziva caressed his face, the hormones and desire flowing through her veigns. But it was in that moment when things started to heat up that she remembered that they should wait until she was further along and DiNozzo could feel his wife stiffen against him, making him pause and look to her. "You okay Zi?" Ziva looked to him. "I am ahuva but..but we can't..Believe me i want to but it's" she made an apologetic face. "It is still too early." Tony breathed in and swallowed, licking his lips as he then nodded and moved off of his wife. Ziva immediately snuggled into him in comfort, knowing he was stumped and a little adgitated but fighting it. "Tony, it's okay. I know you want to and you have every right to, Doctor Claire says it's just not quite safe enough yet." He looks to her and takes a more calming breath, nodding subtly. Ziva rested her forehead against his, her right hnd on his cheek. She looks into his eyes and kisses his lips. "Just until I'm 4 months, I promise." Tony looked to her and nodded and he kissed back. "Okay...Yeah, I can do this. I mean, I'm the man." he said with some umph. Ziva chuckled and nodded. "Yes you are the man ahuva...The only man for me."

**I hope this chap was worth the wait. I always say that don't I. Well, no matter. My ipod has been laying in wait to get fixed so i finally decided to finish writing the chap on my laptop. Only problem is after that I don't have my current notes so it might be another long wait. :( Reviews are welcome and I hope fans are enjoying Michael Weatherly's new show 'Bull'. There hasn't been hardly any news on Cote's front and for me personally I'm worried. I've never meet Cote de Pablo but I really care about her and want her to be okay. Anyone else besides me wondering if something's up?**


	24. Candy

Chapter 24 Candy

It was Halloween night. The kids were excited and dressed with their characters. Tony and Palmer had taken all except the twins, Alessandra and Cameron. They stayed home with Ziva, who would be giving out candy to the visitors of the night. DiNozzo warned his wife about any clowns that might come by and requested she carry just in case there was some strange guy, but Ziva insisted she would be fine and assured her husband that if anyone suspicious came about she would just lock the door and wait for them to leave and text him so he'd know to come home early. So far the night was safe. Joshua and Danny loved halloween and enjoyed getting their treats as well as scaring others. They had all got back into the car, Palmer getting in the passenger side and the kids buckling up. DiNozzo smiled as the kids showed him and each other what they got, some exchanging their goodies, some automatically eating a piece or two. Tony glanced in the center rear view mirror as he started driving to the next house. "Any peanut butter cups this time?" Danny nodded and handed 2 over. "Yep. Got them right here." Tony smiled and Palmer put them in a separate little collection bag. "Who are those for?" He asked, adjusting his glasses. Tony smirked as he kept his eyes on the road. "For Ziva. She loves Reece's peanut butter cups. Chocolate and peanut butter. It's her favorite combination." The Autopsy Gremlin nodded and smirked. "I got a couple mixed bags for Breena in case I didn't get much here. Just in case you know." Tony nodded. He soon stopped at the next driveway that showed they were giving out candy. The kids and Palmer got out after Tony parked the car. As they were heading up to the house, his cell rang. Looking at the ID he saw that it was his wife. DiNozzo smiled as he answered, knowing she would be expecting them to be heading home soon. "Hey sweet cheeks, we're almost done here, just another hour and a half. The kids got a lot of candy, and I've got a special bag for you."

Ziva's voice came on the other end. "It's all gone, Tony." He frowned. "What's all gone honey?" "The candy." Tony's eyes widened a little. "What?! We can't have run out!" There was a pause before he continued after a thought occurred to him. "How much have you eaten? I got like 5 jumbo sized bags of the mixed kind." There was another pause before his wife answered. "Not much Tony." DiNozzo stared foreword. "I only ate..s-some of the candy." DiNozzo licked his lips as he then heard Cameron on the other side too and Ziva responding to him. "Ima you ate a whole bag and a half...Cameron James, shhhh." Tony's eyes widened. "What?! Honey you're going to make yourself sick from eating all that candy." He heard Ziva scoff. "Tony I'm eating for three. I'm perfectly fine." DiNozzo sighed, rubbing a hand over his face as the kids were getting back into the car. "Alright. Well the kids are back so as soon as I drop Jimmy back to his place I'm on my way." He waited, a hint of a smile coming to his lips. "You're standing there shaking your head aren't you." Ziva giggled, he could hear the smirk in her voice. "Yes I am ahuvi. Hm, you know me so well." Tony smirked as he continued driving. "Yes I do. Just as much as you know me. Me and the kids will be home soon." Ziva smiles. "Alright my love...see you soon." And with that she hung up the phone.

Tony put his cell phone away and drove Palmer to his house. "It was a good day Tony, I had a fun time." He said at his departure, shaking Tony's hand. DiNozzo smiled back. "Same time next year?" Jimmy nodded. "You bet. Have a good night." He turned after waving goodbye to the kids, heading inside to his wife and daughter. Afterwards DiNozzo and the kids headed home, getting out of the car and going into their house. "Sweet cheeks I'm home." DiNozzo announced as he and the older kids came in. James and Allesandra smiled as they came over. "Did you get lots of candy?" They asked and Joshua and Danny nodded. "Ken we got a lot." Ziva came forward and kissed her husband. "Mmmm. Hello Tony, see? We are fine." She assured him as they embraced after she kissed him. Tony's hands went to her belly as he leaned back just a tad, smiling warmly at her. "I can see that you're okay, Zi. And I got a little something for you." He said and Ziva's eyes became curious as she looked to him. "Yes, and what is that?" Tony pulled out a bag. "Your favorite." Ziva's eyes lit up and she grabbed the bag into her hands. "Oh my god Tony I love you!" She embraced him into a hug, practically jumping on him as she saw what was inside, her favorite, Reese's Peanut butter cups. She immediately opened it and grabbed out a candy, ripping off the wrapper and taking a bite. "Mmm...Mmmm." Her eyes closed and she smiled in pure bliss. DiNozzo smiled. "Heaven, I'm in heaven." He sang, to which his wife opened her eyes and looked to him, giggling. "Mmm yes Tony..you have done, mmmm, very well indeed." She said at finishing the candy. They locked eyes for a moment then Ziva spoke in a low tone. "And, such a gift deserves, an award." She looked him up and down, Tony immediately knowing her signals and he smiled, swallowing. The couple glanced at the kids and DiNozzo smirked. "Hey kids, how about you guys watch one of your new action movies before bedtime." Josh looked up. "Really? Oh can we watch The Avengers two?" The rest of the children nodded and began voicing their agreement, to which their parents nodded. "Yes, but only if you promise to be good and watch the movie, not reenacting it." She said and looked to her husband. "You're abba and I are going to lay down for a little while, can you handle that until we get up?" The kids nodded and Joshua got the movie going.

While the kids were sitting in front of the tv, their parents slipped away upstairs to their bedroom, Tony closing the door behind him. He glanced at his wife as she made her way to the edge of the bed, turning and smiling at him, her bit of a bump showing though her top. DiNozzo smiled and walked over and stood in front of his wife, his hands gently coming up and resting on her shoulders. He swallowed, looking into her eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked, and Ziva nodded with a smile. "I'm sure, Tony..We will be okay." She looked to him then his lips, then back up to his eyes as their faces became closer and closer until their lips meet and they both breathed in, taking in the others scent. Ziva's arms came up around Tony's neck as he gently snogged her, his hands tracing around her waist and moving up. They broke apart for air then continued, Ziva's fingers going to the buttons on her husbands shirt, Tony's hands going up the back, under her top, soon finding her bra and unclasping it. His shirt unbuttoned, DiNozzo took it off and pulled his wife to him and she removed her top, the bra falling to the floor and she breathed. Their lips meet as Ziva's hands came to Tony's cheeks, his arms wrapping around her and then as they continued to kiss and touch each other they both moved up onto the bed, their heads soon reaching the pillows. Tony cradled his wife's head, his fingers running through her hair as she lay comfortably beneath him. "Mmmm, Mmm, mmmmh."

Tony stood from the bed and took off his pants, a bulge showing through his boxers. He smiled playfully at seeing Ziva's eyebrows raise a little, a smirk forming on her lips. She raised her rear off the bed as she also removed her pants. Her husband looking at her, taking in everything. Her shiny hair, her smooth dusky olive skin, her chest, her bump. Well it was a little on the larger side because of their growing twins. "You're so beautiful." Ziva chuckled. "And it's not just because I have that pregnant glow?" She smiled and her husband kissed her, propping himself up on his elbows. "Especially because you're pregnant. You're beautiful no matter what Zi. Even after dumpster diving." Ziva rolled her eyes, scoffing but smiling. "Oh, I hated that when I came back." DiNozzo locked his lips and kissed her again. "Mmh..Yeah I know, but it's procedure." Ziva arched her back so her breasts brushed against his chest, their bellies touching. "Well, what is procedure for what we are doing right now after foreplay." It wasn't exactly a question, and DiNozzo knew the answer. He sat up in his knees and then scooted back, tracing his fingers across her body, making her move beneath him. He loved having that effect on her because he knew he was under her spell. His fingers reached her underwear and he gently began rubbing her special place above the fabric. Now he had her going, Tony noticing as she closed her eyes and smiled, swallowing and gently moving her hips when he rubbed more. He looked to her, then she looked to him and her eyes said yes. Gently, DiNozzo moved his fingers underneath her panties and rubbed, making his wife give a subtle moan as she rubbed her hand across his skin and chest. "Mmmh. Mmmmn." They kissed and soon Tony's manhood began to erect more, the tip showing through the hole in his boxers, the foreskin pulled back a little. Ziva noticed and she lifted her rear off the bed, making herself rub against him. Now she was making him moan.

Tony let out a low sound from his throat and he looked to her, their bodies heated up. "Mmm Zi..ughhh." He grunted. "You know this is making me want you honey." He bit his lip and rubbed with his fingers more in small circles. Ziva took in a breath and looked to him. "Take me my love..Ughh...Mmmn. I want you." Their eyes locked and DiNozzo leaned down and kissed his wife's lips, then touched his forehead to hers. Reaching back with one arm he managed to get himself out of his boxers and she had removed her underwear. He looked down between them and then...he teased her, gently brushing against her front, making Ziva take in deeper but slightly faster breaths at the sensations he just sent through her, making her hands grip a little, her body more awoken as she was just about fully aroused. He kept doing this and it started to make her move under him. Ziva looked to her husband. "Mmmn! Ahuvi I want you...hughh, I'm ready. I want you inside me...please." Tony tightened his jaw as unbeknownst to what he was doing to her, these actions had made him want her, to be united with her, in that special place where things happened that was magical. DiNozzo nodded, both having a light sheen of sweat on their bodies now as he time it took to get through this was around 10 to 15 minutes give or take. He kissed her lips fully and Ziva returned it ten fold. Then he looked down and, reaching his hand he gently guided his length into Ziva's clit and started moving his hips forward, going in. It was done deliberately slowly, so they could feel every bit of each other as the insertion continued, making both husband and wife, partners for life, lovers for forever moan and groan and take breaths of air at what was happening. Ziva and Tony opened and closed their eyes as he went deeper, Ziva gasping a little and her fingers slightly gripping the sheets. "Mmmhhh." "Ugh, Ziva this is..Mmmn." He grunted once he was all the way sheathed inside of her. "Ziva this is one of the best parts of why I love you. How you make me feel. I feel like superman when I'm inside you...like I can do anything." Ziva smiled and moaned at even just the slightest movement of his hips and flexing of his..manly self. They were that close. "Mmm baby. You know this amazing life isn't just all about the sex." Her chocolate orbs looked into his green emerald eyes as Tony nodded. "I know ahuvi. Out of my entire life, never would I have dreamed that I would be married and with a family," he glanced down and rested his hand on her bump. "A growing family..and have an amazing job, and with the most beautiful and cherished and loved woman on the face of the earth." This made Ziva's eyes shine a little with tears and she arched her back, her breasts touching his skin. Giving a moan Tony looked down at her chest and gently gripped one of her breasts in his hands. Ziva took in a breath in reaction and softly closed her eyes before opening them again. She looked up to him and caressed his face, then he leaned down his head and they kissed, gently locking their lips together.

It only went on from there. Tony began moving, gently thrusting, his length going in and pulling out but not all the way before he thrust back into Ziva again, soon he was hitting her g-spot inside, making her moan and her walls started to tighten around him and both started to throb. Moans and groans grew louder as the love making went on, soon getting into a rhythm. Tony deciding to move faster, his urge drive into her mounting and Ziva's as well. She had her legs wide and she groaned out as she gripped his shoulder and the sheets. "Mmn, mnnhh. Aughh, uuuughhhh." Her sounds of pleasure underneath him only drove DiNozzo on more and he moved his hips faster, his balls gently slapping against her as she took in each thrust both of their centers now wet and throbbing. When he slowed a little she tilted her hips and Tony noticed as her grip on him tightened and then-"Whoah! Augh! Ughh!" She surprised Tony and flipped them over. His eyes were wide and his manhood was even more erected and veiny inside her, Ziva now feeling his full length and she gently began to bounce on him and then grind a little hard, this time DiNozzo grunting and even grimacing a little at the sensations that were happening to him. "Oh god baby that feels so good." He moaned as she moved her hips and rubbed his chest, their bodies melting perfectly with each other. Bodies sweating, hearts beating in their chests, blood pumping in their veins. Ziva bounced on him some more, groaning and moving her hair from her face, then she bent down and kissed her husbands lips and face, Tony reaching up and caressing her cheek. Then, with his hands on her sides, his arms now veiny, he then surprised Ziva and flipped them back over so she was lying down and he was over her. She gasped and gripped him. "Augh!" Then he began to really move, driving into her but not too deep, Ziva automatically gripping the sheets and breathing faster, her eyes widening. "Oh, ooh, ugh! Aughh! Oh Tony! Mmmn!" She moaned and groaned beneath her husband as he thrust harder into her, his hips moving fast, his hands griping her body but not hurting her. "God Ziva you're so tight. Uuuuhhhh. Ughh! Ooohh! Oh god baby I think I'm gonna cum!" Tony looked down at his wife as he grimaced a little. "But..aughh, but I don't want to hurt you." Ziva looked up at her husband and took in each thrust.

She could tell that despite his strong urge to mate with her that we was holding back, noticing his sweat and bulging muscles, feeling his length inside her thickening and building up, getting tight and ready for release. "Aughh! Baby then cum. It's alright. You won't hurt me or the babies." Tony looked to her as he moved, breathing heavily and gripping her body but not too hard, then suddenly his eyes widened as he couldn't hold back any more, he's hands letting go of her and going down onto the bed as he gripped the sheets and then moved his hips really fast his head, neck and part of he's chest turning red as his face contorted into a grimace. "Aaaugh! Aaaaauuuughhh baby oh god I'm cumming!" Ziva moaned aloud. "Ouagh! Oh god I can feel it Tony! Oh my god! Aaauughhh!" And feel it she could as he continued to thrust into her while he came, the bed squeaking, bodies sweaty and hot, she called out when his manhood built up and was throbbing big time and it squirted and shouted his cum inside of her, hot and his thick length filling her. Oh how she wanted to cum with him so they could share the moment more deeply, but she knew it could be a possible danger to the twins because her exertions when coming were usually loud and also very intense. Ziva held onto her husband as his groans then quieted some and his movements slowed, feeling him pulsing and flexing inside of her. Both breathing hard, a smile formed on the lovers lips as Tony bent down and they kissed through their calming intakes of air. "I love you, so much, Ziva." He breathed heavily as he kissed her, their lips making sounds as he did so. Ziva swallowed and cupped his face in her hands as their foreheads touched and she was smiling, knowing that his intense cum just now was from waiting these past couple of months, to which she was now around 3. He chuckled, making Ziva look to him inquisitively. "And you said you were going to wait until you were four months not three." Ziva layer her head back and looked up at he ceiling then smiled as she let out a breath of wow as she thought back. "Well I decided to up the schedule." She said in her defense, but her husband saw right through it. "U-huh, sure."

Both stared at each other and then kissed. After a moment Tony then gently pulled out of his wife and layer beside her. He sighed and looked to the clock on his bedside table. "Hhm...well I think it's time I put the kids to bed. The movie isn't over but they're gonna need their sleep." Ziva nodded and began sitting up, DiNozzo stopping her with a hand to her chest. She looked down at his hand then up into his eyes. "Lo Motek-no sweetheart. You just rest. I'll take care of it." And with a parting kiss Tony got up and dressed into his pjs, putting on a white t-shirt and his boxers and sweatpants while Ziva rested herself back down and turned her head so she was watching his retreating firm as he then closed the door quietly. She smiles and looked back up, then down as her hands were resting on her belly, gently tubbing her thumb over where her babies were. She swallowed. "I hope that didn't scare you." She whispered to them. "You're alright tatelehs, Ima is here..Ill always be here." Exhausted from having sex, Ziva soon succumbed to her slumber and her eyes closed, her head going to the side and by the time DiNozzo returned she was out like a light. Tony smiled and got into bed with his wife after disrobing, getting in bed beside her and resting his hand on her bump. "I love you Zi." He said and kissed her temple before snuggling down into the covers, letting the warmth engulf him and he fell asleep.

**I'm so so sorry for making you wait this long for the next chapter. I promise to do better in updating. Things just happened in life with stress from work, not to mention busy, and I've been having Cote withdrawals and crying and my heart is broken because my dog passed away 11/21/2016...part of me is gone. But I'll continue more best I can. **

**Also I am planning on Changing my my author name to something along the lines of Tivali. Which of course I'm sure you know is Tiva and Tali put together. I'm thinking either TeamTivali or TeamCote since we all love and miss her so much and hope to see her on our screens again soon. Reviews and thoughts on the new name title would be appreciated. **


	25. The Kidnapping

Chapter 25: The Kidnapping

Two weeks had come and gone, the house was decorated for Thanksgiving and felt warm and inviting. Not that it ever wasn't. Though this was a happy time of the year with the cooler weather coming and the changing colors of the leaves, a threat was just around the corner...and Tony and Ziva would not be fully prepared for it.

It was a normal day. The older kids went to school, the twins coming to NCIS Headquarters with their parents and going to the daycare center. Ziva was 3 and 1/2 months along, which is 14 weeks, the first week of her second trimester. By this time Ziva's appetite had increased, eating throughout the day. And that's not including the mane breakfast, lunch and dinner meals. In the morning before breakfast she'd make toast with whatever toping she chose, from marmalade and pickles to peanut butter with hot sauce. She'd eat bowls of cereal, sandwiches, salads, fruit, pizza, Mac N Cheese, soup, ice cream with other weird toppings like gummy bears and red pepper flakes. Tony and the boys watched her from the dark hallway once during the night around 2am when she went and got her fingers on the leftover Kentucky fried chicken, eating 3 or 4 pieces in one setting. When she wasn't eating Ziva cleaned the house and even raked leaves outside. She had minor aches and pains but that was nothing she was unfamiliar with. She also noticed her hair got even thicker and also shinier. She loved it. Doctor Claire said the twins were both about the size of a lemon during their recent exam and could wiggle their toes and thumbs. Their kidneys, liver and spleen were fully functional and they had a thin layer of lanugo. In the weeks before that their vocal cords were forming and they also had fingerprints. Bones and joints were working great and most vital organs were fully functioning, as well as fast brain development.

Ziva and Tony were up in the Squad-room going over files and computer work. It was near the afternoon, getting close to 3pm. DiNozzo sat there grinning at her as she had a Bowl of Mac-N-Cheese in her lap, eating and scrolling around on her computer at the same time. She hadn't noticed a couple pieces of her meal had landed on her stomach. Tony got up and came over. "You're taking after Jordan." He commented, causing Ziva to look to her husband questioningly, furrowing her brow as she had her mouth full. "What?" Tony gestured with his head towards her belly and Ziva looked down to see her shirt, a tiny bit of food resting on her stomach. She blushed with embarrassment and then just picked it up and ate her bite. "I was saving it for later." Tony smirked and used a clean-ex to wipe the spot. "Toda." His wife said with a smile, their faces close as Tony was leaning a bit forward. Ziva angled her head upright and they shared a gentle kiss, their eyes closing and lips smiling. "Mmm." Ziva chuckled and patted her husbands cheek before DiNozzo went back to his desk. After a moment Ziva looked to the clock. "Mm. It's almost time for Jordan to be out of school." Tony nodded. "Alright. You can pick her up, I'll finish here." Ziva nodded and got up from her chair. "Okay. You'll get the twins?" Her husband nodded back. "Yeah. Anything you want me to pick up before heading home?" He asked as he watched her put on her coat and shoulder her purse. "Uhm...some grapefruit and strawberries. Sounds like it would be a nice combination for a fruit smoothie." Tony nodded and then got up, walking with her to the elevator. "Okay. I love you. Drive safe." Ziva smiled back. "I love you too. And I will." They shared a goodbye kiss before she went inside and the doors closed.

Ziva had got in the car and started driving to the school where Jordan was staying. It was lightly snowing outside. She was going along when after a while she felt something. Nothing from the twins, but a quickening, if that sounded right. A sense of urgency and she became worried, starting to drive at a faster pace. She couldn't put her finger on it but she sensed something was wrong. On impulse she fished her cell phone from her purse and called the school while stopped at a red light. It rang a couple times until the school secretary answered. 'Hello?' Ziva licked her lips. "Yes Miss Jessy, this is Ziva DiNozzo, Jordan's mother." 'Yes I recognize you. Is everything alright? Did Jordan forget something before she left school?' Ziva nodded. "Yes I am fine, I'm already on my way and-" she paused a moment. "Wait what do you mean by did she forget something?" The light turned green and Ziva started driving at a faster pace. 'There was a lady here and she said that she was a friend of the family Ziva..she said that she was picking up Jordan because you and your husband were going to be late working on a case and said she was going to be watching the kids.' Well that definitely put Ziva on mother bear alert and she stepped on it. "Jessy I left NCIS 10 minutes ago to come pick up Jordan...we don't have anything going on." Ziva became worried and her heart beat faster, her blood pumping. "Did the woman say who she was?" She asked as she speed along, just seeing the School come into view now. 'Yes. She said her name was Zoe.' At that Ziva almost froze. What was happening? Well it didn't take long to figure out what was obviously happening, her breath coming quick when she sprang back into focus. "Jessy you have to stop her! NOW!" Jessy became concerned and started to move, getting up and leaving the school office. 'What's wrong Ziva?' The mother was almost there. "Zoe is NOT a friend! Please do not tell me you let Jordan leave with her!" Hormones going, tears threatening to come to her eyes as well as anger flaring through her body. Jessy glanced outside. 'Ziva she just got Jordan ready to go. I'll try and stop them but get here quick. I'll alert security!' She hung up. Ziva hung up and then speed dialed Tony, putting pedal to the metal. "Come on Tony pick up. Please." A couple seconds passed-'Hey Zi, what's up? Did you forget some-' the mother interrupted her husband. "Tony listen to me. Zoe is at the school!"

DiNozzo stopped what he was doing, involuntarily standing up from his desk, a look of shock on his face. "What?" This not to go unnoticed by Gibbs and McGee, grabbing their attention. 'Zoe is taking Jordan! GET HERE NOW!' Tony immediately grabbed his coat and sprang towards the elevator, Gibbs and McGee scrambling after him at seeing the father's expression. "Tony what is it?" Tim asked, DiNozzo holding up a finger as his wife continued to talk to him. 'Tony she's kidnapping our child! My baby!...As soon as I get my hands on that bitch I'm gonna-...' "No Ziva don't!" And then the line went dead. The elevator was going down, Tony hanging up, anger rising and he went and hit his fists against the wall. "Damit!" He looked to his boss and coworker, red faced. "Zoe's kidnapping Jordan, and Ziva just told me that she's gonna kill her as soon as she gets there."

Ziva sped the last bit and the car screeched as it came to the parking lot. She became bewildered and upset because school was now out and there were other parents with kids and school busses. Because the school was so close to work the DiNozzos chose to pick up Jordan from school rather than have her take the bus. Plus it was also close enough in case of emergencies. And this definitely was one. Ziva quickly parked and got out, immediately scanning the area for Zoe and her daughter amongst the faces. It wasn't long before "Ima! Imaaa!" She heard it, the calling voice of her daughter. "Jordan!" She called out, moving forward. "Jordan where are you?!" "Ima help!" With burning eyes Ziva then found what she was looking for...'Zoe..' she thought and without a word she went forward, a hand holding onto her 3 and 1/3 month belly as she scrambled to get to her. "Zoe stop! Give me back my child!" A few people heard the commotion and were watching now. At Ziva's voice Zoe became on alert and paused, looking around for her quarry and soon both women saw each other. Zoe picked up Jordan into her arms and began to move across the lot amongst the people, Jordan crying loudly and fighting as hard as she could against the stranger. "Momma! MOMMA!" She screamed, pushing against Zoe and reaching her little hands out over her captors shoulder as Ziva was catching up. Why today of all days did she not have a weapon of any kind on her?! She cursed. But again with so many people around she wouldn't risk anyone getting accidentally hurt even if she did have her sidearm. "You bitch let go of my daughter!" she yelled. She ran across the grass that was getting covered in snow, the air cold. Zoe had just reached the pavement and heading for her car when Ziva called out again, much closer now. "Zoe freeze! Put Jordan down now!" Ziva swallowed and looked to the brunet. But something happened then that the mother was unprepared for. Zoe abruptly spun around, her arm now raised towards her...Ziva's eyes widened with fear, her blood running cold...BANG!

...Ziva yelled and grabbed onto her left thigh, blood coming from the wound as she stumbled onto the ground, turning so she didn't land on her stomach, hitting her shoulder hard. "Aaaugh!" At the sound of the gunshot people screamed in panic and scattered. Cars sped away, parents grabbing onto their children, some calling 911 and telling of the emergency. Zoe holsters her gun and then turns and runs off with Jordan. It was in that moment that Tony, Gibbs and McGee arrived on the scene, the car screeching to a halt and the agents getting out, alert and adrenaline pumping at seeing the crowd of people, even the busses moving fast. "Ziva? ZIVA?!" DiNozzo called for his wife. They hadn't heard the gunshot but they knew something had happened. Heads whipping around they headed towards the school building. Tony just so happened to glance to his left as he went amongst the crowd, searching, and thats when through the tangle of passing legs he saw his wife on the partially snow covered ground. "JORDAAAAAANN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Her face complete agony, hatred and heartbroken, pain, so many emotions. Tony went towards her as fast as he could, seeing Ziva get to her feet and chase after her target best she could with her leg, then stumbling again. "Ziva!" He was just about next to her when he looked and saw the car. There in the window, his Jordan..his daughters crying face as the vehicle sped away. On impulse he took after it. "Oh my God Zoe! Zoe stop! Please! Don't hurt her!" "Oh my God Ziva!" McGee rushes near his coworker and was struggling to keep her from clawing her way back up onto her feet, pressing his hands firmly against her wound, fingers soon covered in blood as he tried to get her to lay on her back. Gibbs was soon at their side, Tony returning back to his wife, his mind whirling. "Boss I'm going after her!" Gibbs threw him the keys. Ziva moved to get up. "Tony! Tony I'm comming-Aaaaahh!" But when she tried to stand it was on the injured leg and she collapsed, falling onto her back. "Ziv' you're not going anywhere until this gets taken care of." Gibbs said as he took off his belt and proceeded to try and wrap it around the thigh at the top, McGee helping to hold her down. "Watch me! Aaauughh-ssss!" By then DiNozzo had gotten into his dark blue charger and speed off. "Tony wait!" Ziva screamed after him and attempted to roll over, arms reaching out, tears streaming down her face, anger in her eyes and sweat coming from her body. But Gibbs held her. He didn't want to have to do this, to keep her here when every fiber of his being was screaming at him to go after that, that monster, too. But Ziva was also pregnant and she needed to be calmed down. Though it seems like a lost cause he had to try for her sake and for the unborn twins to keep her stable as this could bring danger to the babies as well as her own life. The mother immediately began to fight against him. "LET ME GO! A gun shot isn't going to stop me and neither are you!" Gibbs held onto her arms as police sirens could be heard, an ambulance as well. Their loud sounds and flashing lights flaring and blaring into the air. "No you're going to the hospital." He said calmly but firmly. "Gibbs let m-me-go!" Ziva started sobbing, her hands fists as she hit him, tears flooding her vision again, Tim holding onto her leg to try and keep it still.

Two police officers came by asking what had happened. Gibbs answered as Ziva sobbed, her hands curled inward and her arms up to her chest, eyes in pain, anger and frustration and sadness. But soon she was breathing fast, her hands gripping. "Huh, huh, huh, huh, huh!" Gibbs looked at her then to the officer. "She needs oxygen!" Paramedics came over and immediately put an oxygen pump onto Ziva's face, going over her nose and mouth. "Breath Ziva." Gibbs ordered as calmly as he could. "You need to stay calm. Breath in and out." He caresses her sweating forehead, feeling her hot skin. Ziva focused on him and took deep calming breaths, swallowing and closing her eyes a moment before opening them. "Her temperature is getting into the danger zone. It's her blood pressure." The first paramedic said. "Gibbs d-don't leave me." Ziva managed to get out, getting scared and grabbing for him as the other paramedic was applying gauze to her leg to get the bleeding to stop. "Aughm!" Gibbs held her hand. "I'm not going anywhere I'll be right beside you." The paramedics ran back and got a gurney and put Ziva on it, rolling her to the ambulance, Gibbs getting inside. He paused and turned to McGee. "Follow DiNozzo. See if he's caught up to that son of a bitch." McGee nodded and ran to a police officer. "I need your car." With a flash of the badge he was allowed to take it and he pulled out his cell and dialed Tony's number.

Tony was speeding along after Zoe's car but traffic was heavy and it began to snow harder, making visibility difficult. Cars changed lanes and went fast and slow. His heart beating in his chest, enraged that she had taken his daughter from him. She wasn't going to get away with this or for shooting his wife. Not by a long shot. His cell rang and Tony picked it up. "Yeah McGee what's going on?" 'I'm trying to catch up to you. Gibbs is with Ziva. She's being taken to the hospital to get her leg taken care of and she was having trouble breathing and her blood pressure was up, causing her temperature to start to get dangerous...oh Tony she wanted so bad to come with you and catch that bitch..but she's where she needs to be right now. The look in her eyes, Tony...I can't imagine what's going though her head right now. Through yours...but we have your back and we're going to do everything we can to help. No matter what...are you hearing me Tony?' This brought tears to DiNozzos eyes and he nodded. "Yeah McGee. I'm trying to find her car but it's hard to find in all this traffic." he paused and honked the horn, glancing to hi right, and blinked when he surprisingly saw it. His breath caught and he saw that it was parked outside in a parking lot. Tony spoke into the phone. "Hey, it seems she's trying to give us the slip and taking it on foot." 'Why would she do that when a car is so much faster?' Questioned McGee as he was now caught up to Tony, following his lead as DiNozzo got off the road and they went to the parking lot. "I don't know but I hope this means we're closing in."

He hung up and both agents parked, getting out of their cars, guns drawn. As they went forward Tony spoke. "Zoe!..Step out of the vehicle now. Hands over your head. Don't you dare try to hurt my daughter or I will shoot." He stated, gun at the ready. Jaw tightening and adrenaline pumping, ready for anything. He soon realized that the car was silent...Jordan wasn't crying..'Oh God please.' They could see that someone was in the car and that it was a woman, Tony recognizing Zoe's coat. The car door slowly opened and she walked out. DiNozzo clenched his jaw again, his breathing heavy as it took all he had to not just pop off his entire clip, or to get up close and personal and not punch Zoe in the face..but there was just one problem. "Slowly turn." Commanded McGee. The woman did as instructed...it wasn't Zoe. "P-please. D-don't shoot me." She trembled, body shaking in fear. "What happened? Where's Zoe! Where's Jordan?!" Tony came forward, McGee following as the scared lady tried to explain. "She..she came up to me and threatened me with her gun. She had a little girl with her, she was screaming, calling out something..Emma? And also Aba." "Ima and Abba." DiNozzo corrected her. "It's Hebrew for mom and dad." He got close to the trembling woman, who cowered. "That little girl is my daughter." McGee put a hand on Tony's shoulder as he could tell he was still in a rage, his gun put away but his fist clenched. "Mam, we need you to tell us anything we can. Please." The woman licked her lips and swallowed, hands still up. "She came speeding in just as I was about to get in my car. The little girl was crying and fighting her. She had me hold her and then she took off her jacket, made us switch..then she gave me the keys to her car and took mine after letting me get all my stuff out of it, even the registration, everything." She began crying. "Sir I'm so sorry about your little girl..I wish it wasn't me."

Tony swallowed the lump in his throat as he breathed. "Did she say anything on where she was headed?" The brunet nodded as she put her hands down. "Yes. She was talking to your daughter as she put her in the car...Sh-She said something about going over the border." "Oh hell!" Tony got mad again then began quickly storming back to his car. Tim looked to DiNozzo then back to the lady. "Thank you for your help mam." He said before leaving to catch up with his partner, the woman watching them go. "You're welcome...dear Lord, please, keep that child safe." She prayed before getting in her car and driving off.

It had been an hour since the kidnapping. Ziva was taken into emergency and the bullet was removed from her leg and patched up. She could try being on crutches though with the weight of twins they also suggested a wheelchair. But either way she was staying overnight to be kept an eye on. Doctor Claire was in that day and gave her a once over. They had set to work to immediately begin getting her temperature to a much more safe level. She was also on a fluid drip because she was a little dehydrated and not drinking enough water. The twins were checked and other than seeming agitated by the hormones and reacting to what was happening to their mother, they were fine. Ziva's emotional and mental state however was not improving and it was hard to keep her stress levels down. During the surgery on her leg earlier Gibbs and the doctors had to fight the mother bear every step. Trying to keep her still and with the state she was in and hot headed she was having trouble clotting. But they were able to get it secure. She was laying in the bed now, Gibbs sitting in a chair opposite of where she lay. Ziva had been given a light sedative to calm down her nerves and such in hopes to give her some rest and stress relief. But with the trauma she went through with having her child taken, stolen from her and her husband...she just laid there and sniffled and snapped. Refusing food and drink. Only Gibbs was able to coax her into drinking small amounts of water. But she did not rest. She stared out the window as the snow was falling. It will be getting dark soon. "Where is he?" She asked for the umpteenth time nonchalantly, staring blankly, not really looking at anything, her face void of emotion. Gibbs swallowed. "Tony will be back soon." He said gently, praying to God he'd return with their little girl.

Another half hour has passed before the silver haired fox sensed something. He quietly got up and left the room. Turning the corner he looked up to see his agents just returning. The look on their faces was all that was needed. With red rimmed heartbroken eyes and a face to match what he was feeling, including anger, DiNozzo approached Gibbs. "Oh my God Gibbs." Both men embraced and Tony grabbed his boss tight, trembling. "I couldn't do it. I failed, Boss. Z-..that..she took her..and she got away. I wasn't strong enough Gibbs." The look of agony on his face, Gibbs tightened his jaw and held onto him before Tony pulled back and then crumbled down. "Why Gibbs? Why is this happening to us? That bitch has our daughter!" "DiNozzo." Gibbs cautioned, not wanting Ziva to hear how upset her husband was. Not that it would really matter...And it was too late. "Tony?" Her voice came. It was small but a little hopeful. At hearing his wife Tony's lip quivered and tears came to his eyes again. Sniffling, DiNozzo pulled away from Gibbs and quietly walked over to the doorway of her room. Ziva had the slightest of smiles upon seeing her husband..but it disappeared at seeing his arms were empty. There was no child, only a grieving father. Both compelled by emotion as Tony came foreword along side the bed, Ziva began to slowly shake her head. "No..no please don't tell me she...Oh God please no!" As Tony reached her Ziva brought her arms up and the couple embraced. "I'm sorry Ziva. I'm sorry I lost her. I chased after her best I could but she got away." Both were now sobbing, angry and heartbroken at their daughter being taken away. DiNozzos hands gripped his wife. "McGee's put out a bolo for the car she's in. She gave us the slip when she switched with someone. Some lady and took her car." Ziva looked to her husband, her hands holding onto him tightly. "Does she have anything Tony? Anything? Where is that monster taking my baby?!" "Across the boarder!" They both yelled to each other. As soon as the words left Tony's mouth Ziva began crying even more. "O-Oh God, oh god No! No! NO! NOOOO!" At hearing the commotion Gibbs and McGee came to the room, Doctor Claire as well. "I want my baby back! Tony..why...Why couldn't you catch her?! Why couldn't you bring our baby home?! She has no right to take our child!" She became so upset that she grabbed for the needle and tube that was giving her fluids and yanked it out. "Ziva!" Gibbs warned. Doctor Claire came and grabbed the tube to keep it from leaking. "Ziva you need to stay calm. Breath." But the mother wasn't hearing it. "I cannot stay here. Me and Tony have to go find Jordan...Aagh! Sssss!" As she said this she began to move off of the bed but her leg gripped her with pain and the doctor and Tony held her back. "No you are going to stay in this bed and rest. It's not safe for you or the babies." "I don't need rest! Our other baby is out there and I'm going to find Jordan!..no matter what you or anyone else can say!"

"Ziva Don't you dare do that. Tony and me tried as best we could. He's just as upset as you are." McGee spoke up, tears coming from his eyes as he came forward. "We're gonna do everything in our power to get Jordan back and put that bitch behind bars for good." He sniffled. "We're gonna bring her back to you." Ziva just began crying and she leaned over and grabbed onto her husband, wrapping her arms around him and he did the same to her, whispering "I'm sorry." to him and both now just crying more. "I failed Ziva...I failed you as a husband and a father." Tony pulled back. "I failed my children." Ziva realized the wrong she had done by putting blame on him when it wasn't his fault...damn hormones. She took her hands, sobbing as she spoke to him and put her hands on the sides of his face as her husband kept going on. "Tony..Tony Tony don't you dare! I shouldn't have yelled at you because I know it isn't going to make matters any easier. What matters is we find Jordan and bring her home. Don't you dare say that you are unworthy of our family because you are far from the lies that are going through your head. Tony no matter what we can't think like this." She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "W-We have to believe that Jordan is going to get back to us somehow weather we find her or she finds us." Tony looked at her. "Ziva she's only 5! S-She doesn't know what to do." He said to her but Ziva closed her eyes briefly, taking a calming breath and swallowing as she felt the stress coming on again. Doctor Claire watched with lips open just a tad, ready to help if necessary. "We have to believe she will find her way back to us Tony. Because if we don't have family and if we don't have faith and hope...then what else do we have?..what else can we do?" The couple looked at each other, green eyes staring into dark brown ones until both again began crying and holding onto each other. Gibbs and McGee looked to each other. "Come on. Let's go catch that son of a bitch." Tim nodded and followed Gibbs lead. He paused and glanced back at the doctor, who nodded to him, eyes filled with hope. "I will keep you informed of your agents Gibbs." The boss nodded and then he and McGee left the hospital.

Doctor Claire watched them go then turned and went back down the hall, quietly peaking into the room. She was concerned for Ziva and the babies, the stress this could cause, but she knew that no matter what the DiNozzos would do anything they could to find their little girl, wherever she was. She looked out the window, out into the cold dark night, where wind and a very light snow was blowing. She looked back at her patients. Tony had climbed in the bed and was laying beside his wife, his arms wrapped around her in a comforting gesture. She prayed little Jordan would be found and safely returned to her parents.

**Now let's see, what excuse do I have this time for not updating in a timely manner? And I bet the chapter isn't even long a bough for such a wait but either way what do you think? I hope my author name change hasn't confused anyone. I just decided to do it. Still hasn't been any news on Cote in months. Michael Weatherly is working on his show 'Bull' and is doing an incredible job. I hope this story is still keeping readers interested as there are more children to come, hence the title. Please review and even share this story with your friends. ~Sarah **


	26. First Night of Heartache

Jordan had screamed and cried none stop for about an hour so far. Zoe tried to get her to calm down, offering the promise of treats or toys, anything to get her to stop. It was getting on her nerves with the constant wailing from the 5 year old. "Come on Jordan, I'll give you your favorite candy if you settle down. You're okay. Just stop crying. Please?" "I want Ima!" The bewildered little girl sobbed, wiping her runny nose. "I want Abba! You're a bad lady!" Zoe rolled her tongue over her teeth then after another 15 minutes of crying the little girls captor just turned on the music to tune out the annoying cries of a traumatized 5 year old. A couple hours later there was only silence in the car. Stopped at a traffic light, Zoe glanced over her shoulder into the back seat. Jordan was fast asleep, exhausted and her head tilted to the side, dry tear lines on her cheeks, her hands somehow still little fists. A couple more minutes and she'd be at the boarder. Jordan had dark hair and eyes, enough to pass for a daughter for when she reached the boarder gate, which she wasn't far from. She took a breath as she saw it come into view. There wasn't that much traffic so she made it pretty quick and slowed. The officer had her role down the window. "License and registration. Where you both headed?" The guy asked, glancing at the little girl inside. Zoe put on a smile as she handed the items over, soon getting them back. "Just decided to tour a bit and check out the scenery. My daughter was so excited to check out new places and explore that she didn't get very much sleep last night." The officer nods. "Out like a light huh?..well, everything checks out. Have a good trip." Zoe nodded as the items were given back and she put them in her purse. The gate was let up and Zoe drove on through. She blew out relief, thankful that it didn't go further than that after paying.

Quickly checking a map she drove to the first town and decided that it wasn't ideal enough and drove on to the next one came, that's where she saw a nice hotel was a good place to be for the night or even a couple days. Being a cop she had enough money. Going into the parking lot, Jordan still asleep, she went inside and rented a room, carrying Jordan in her arms, who was just stirring awake now, making little noises and rubbing her eyes. And it wasn't a moment too soon that the brunette got into the room that the little girl started sniffling, fresh tears coming to her eyes. It wasn't full on like it was before, just sniffling and scared eyes, also flashing to anger and sadness. As soon as she was put down, Jordan moved away from her as fast as her little legs could carry her, running to the far side of the room. Zoe set down her purse and came over, deciding to take the calm approach to not frighten her more and gain her trust. "Hey, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." "You lie!" Jordan said to her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not lying Jordan. You're going to have a good time." Her captor said smoothly. Jordan shook her head. Zoe took a breath, moving a little closer and getting down on her knees to her level. "You took me from Ima and Abba." She immediately got riled up and started yelling. "I want my momma! You're bad! You hurt Ima!" The kid then began to throw a tantrum and her face was angry. "No one hurts Ima!" She then launched herself at Zoe, hands turned to little fists and she began hitting and kicking at Zoe, pulling at her hair and hitting the woman's chest. Zoe held her arms out, holding Jordan back as the five year old swung her arms out. It worked some, that is until-

"Aaaaahh!" Zoe let Jordan go and she backed away, holding onto her hand. Jordan had bit her and then her expression once angry and confident suddenly turned to fear when Zoe came to her and 'SMACK!' Slapped her on the right cheek. Jordan was frozen where she stood, her body trembling like a frightened rabbit before the predator, unable to move, unable to scream. "Don't you slap me you little brat..you know why I took you?" Zoe said menacingly. "Your father..before you came along, he was with me. Then your mother came in and ruined everything. She took Tony, stole him, away from me. So, I say it's only fair." Jordan just kept her mouth shut, still too afraid to move. She huddled down, curling into a ball with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. "Go away." She said quietly. So quiet it could've been mistaken for a whisper or a sniffle. Zoe then just stared for a moment then turned and left the frightened little girl alone by the couch, deciding she was hungry and ordered food. Jordan raised her head and looked out the window. "I-Ima...Ima I'm scared. I wanna go home. Abba find me. Please."

Tony and Ziva barely slept though the night. Ziva had constant nightmares. Tony had to hold her as she sobbed, him doing the same as both had a broken heart and were also angry. Doctor Claire had to give more sedative to the mother as she was becoming too stressed as the night wore on...and the morning wasn't too much better. The moment Ziva opened her eyes fresh tears came. Suddenly her stomach flip flopped and the mother scrambled out of bed, barely making it to the toilet on weary legs, her body weak and skin already starting to pale. Doctor Claire and also nurse Anna, who was one of the nurses from when Ziva gave birth the first time, stayed with them throughout the night. Anna went into the bathroom and held Ziva's hair and rubbed her back, speaking soothingly and calmly. "Easy Ziva...there you go. That's it." The mother soon calmed down more, but once she leaned back and sat on her rear in the bathroom, Anna could see fresh tears in Ziva's eyes. She bent down and just enveloped her patient in a hug. "I'm sorry Ziva. I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what you must be feeling...but hold fast. There is hope." Ziva just nodded subtly as she cried and held on to Anna. After a while her sobs subsided. "You okay hun?" Ziva looked up to see her husband standing in the doorway, rubbing sleep from his sad eyes. She sniffled and carefully stood up and went into Tony's arms, quietly sniffling but keeping her breaths a little deep and controlled to not cause stress. She turned her head to the side, resting it on his left shoulder. Tony just held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head as his lip quivered a bit. "We'll find our baby. She'll come back to us."

**Wow what a chap. Don't worry, justice will be brought to Zoe...question on that. Arrested? Or shot? Lol! Vote in your reviews. First to get to 5 wins. **


	27. Hope

Two days had passed and one morning Zoe had gotten up early and went out, getting groceries and a few things for Jordan, still thinking she could win the young girls trust. Little did she know Jordan had her own plans. The brunet came inside the room and set the bags on the counter and began putting the stuff away. "Jordan. Come see what I got for you." The little girl came, still fear in her movement as she became more hesitant the closer she got. Zoe put on a smile and bent down onto her knees. "Look what I got for you. Do you like it?" She held out a doll. "It's Rapunzel. Do you like Rapunzel Jordan? And she's in purple. I know purple is your favorite color." The little girl accepted the gift and held the doll close to her, but an expression of confusion on her face. "How do you know that?" Zoe tilted her head to the side. "I just know Jordan." As she said this she had reached out a hand to touch the five year old, but Jordan took a step back. 'It's okay. Just give her time.' She told herself. Patience is the key. She ran a hand through her hair and stood up. "Hmm. Hey while I was out getting food I saw a park with a playground. After we eat would you like to go out and play?" Jordan didn't say anything at first, but after a moment she seemed to be thinking then gave a little nod, speaking in a small voice. "Yeah." "Yeah? Okay." The woman stood to her full height. "I got a pizza. You want some?" The little girl nodded subtly and waited until Zoe gave her a small piece. "Do you need me to cut it first?" Jordan shook her head then got a bite, chewing it as she took her plate and went to the living room and sat on the couch. Zoe got herself some after putting the groceries away and came over, sitting in a chair. "You know, your dad likes pizza. With extra pepperoni." She commented, Jordan glanced at her as she chewed a bite. Zoe continued. "He also likes to watch movies. Especially James Bond and the older classics." Jordan didn't say anything just acknowledged that she heard her captors with a nod and continued eating. Zoe paused and stared at her then ate more as well. "You don't talk much do ya, kid." "My names not kid. It's Jordan." Jordan stated firmly, straight faced and serious. Fresh anger flashed in the five year olds eyes as she glared at Zoe. "You're still the bad lady." She commented. "But thanks for pizza and for taking me out to play." She quickly added. The woman stared at her then took a breath, feeling a positive tone. "Well, you're welcome."

Well they ate and then Zoe did as she said. Putting Jordan in the car she drove to the park. They got out and she turned to the five year old before letting her go. "Now listen. If anyone asks, I'm your mother, okay?" She leaned in closer. "And don't you dare try to run off. There's no place you can go. If you run off you'll just get lost. Then where would you be?" Jordan stared at her captor a moment and replied with a single word. "Free." Zoe's expression hardened and she bit her tongue to keep from lashing out. "Go play. But don't try anything, I have my eyes on you." Jordan then moved away and ran towards the playground, first going on the swings. Zoe thought maybe she'd like to be pushed on it. But when she came near Jordan shook her head. "I can do it myself." Zoe licked her lips and huffed, then went over and say on a bench that was some distance away but near enough to watch. Jordan pumped her legs back and forth and used her arms, getting herself to swing good. "Lord make me a bird so I can fly back home." She chanted, even swinging a couple times with her eyes closed. When she opened them she then stopped swinging and decided to go on the jungle-jim. There was another girl and two boys also there. They exchanged hellos. Jordan glanced back at Zoe, she was looking at her phone and she took the chance.

She quickly climbed down and then took off, running for the nearby bushes as fast as her legs could go. But she didn't go unnoticed, a hand soon grabbed her arm. "Oh no you don't!" Jordan whipped her head around at seeing her captor hovering over her and dragging her back, holding onto her arm tightly. "Let me go! Let me, go!" She called out in protest, pulling back and trying to resist, but Zoe was too strong. Jordan then screamed and cried and taught, causing others to look in their direction. "Help me! Help me please!" Zoe turned to her. "Jordan that's enough. We're going home and that's final!" Jordan hit her fist against Zoe's hand that held her tightly, it was hurting her. "You're not my mommy!" A man then came near, becoming curious. "Man, is everything okay here?" He asked. Zoe just put on a face. "I just told her it's time to go home and she's just being pouty today." She chuckled nonchalantly. "You know how kids can get." The man nodded but was troubled by the way Jordan was acting. "She said that you're not her mom." Zoe closed the car door, Jordan still protesting. "Well when kids don't get their way they exaggerate things and say things they don't mean." But the man persisted. "Look I know this isn't normal but by the way that little girl is acting I'm starting to believe her-Yahh!" Zoe had turned on him after he persisted when she opened her door. Using her skills she maneuvered the man so he was against the car, her gun drawn and pointed at him. This obviously accruing to the man that his suspicions had been right as he put his hands up. "Please lady please don't shoot me! I won't bother you again I promise! Just..just let me go." Zoe moved her face closer. "You're not going to report me?" The man shook his head. "No I won't. I'll forget you okay? That's what you want right?" After a moment Zoe holstered her sidearm and she let him go. "You never saw me. This never happened." The man nodded and moved away, trying to be as calm as possible...putting his phone back into his pocket. He licked his lips as he had gotten a few pics during what had happened. He thanked God she didn't noticed otherwise he surely would have lost his life. "Okay little girl." He commented at seeing the car drive off. "Let's call your parents."

It was quiet in the bullpen, Gibbs, McGee and Tony were at their desks. DiNozzo was almost nodding off when-Rrriiiiiiing! Riiiiing! McGees desk phone rang and he picked it up, Tony and Gibbs on alert as well. "Special Agent Anthony McGee...I mean Tim. Tim McGee." The agent flustered. Tony gave a really expression and McGee just shook his head but then his expression changed and he stood up. "You what? Really?" "What?" Tony immediately came over. "Okay I'm checking my computer now." He sat back down and began typing away at record speed. "Yeah, uh-huh. Yeah okay." "What what McGee?" DiNozzo gently shook his coworkers shoulder as Tim typed. The agent then stood and clicked the plasma button. "Guys we got her." The screen flashed and then some pictures came up of the guy against the car, Zoe standing behind him with the gun. Then there was a quick one of Jordan, slightly fuzzy but she was definitely crying. Immediately Tony's expression was of anguish and anger. "God Zoe, what possessed you to do this." He glanced at Gibbs. "I know Ziva would kill her if she got the chance." Gibbs looked back. "And you?" Tony immediately tightened his jaw, breathing deep, Gibbs could see the anger bubbling in him. "I'd be really tempted to at least shoot. Maybe let Ziva at least beat her to a pulp..I can't believe I used to even like her. But she belongs in jail...and I know Ziva feels the same but with her being who she is..." The group nodded in understanding. Tim typed up more. "We got a location...and the guy said he'd call the local police too. She's in the next state in the second town in an apartment building, third floor." While he was saying this they all got their gear on. Gibbs spotted Tony getting out his cell. "DiNozzo." The agent looked to him. "Yeah?" They exchanged glances. "Boss...she has to know." "You do that then she's going to head there come hell or high water." The older man warned, coming near as they headed to the elevator.

Tony spoke up then. "Gibbs we understand. It's not that we don't, and our concern is Ziva's condition." Gibbs snorted. "Your damn right it is." "Yeah well so is closure." A staring contest ensued, Tim staying quite. Sure he wanted to catch Zoe as bad too but he also understood what Gibbs was saying. Ziva could get herself into some real trouble with her own life as well as the babies. But then again a couple of years ago she disguises herself as a marine and went on the mission where they nett their adopted children, though they didn't know it at the time. Tony continues. "Gibbs she has to be there. The nightmares and worry are keeping her from sleep, Danny was even having them. The kids...they cried and cried, Joshua's angry. After he cried he went outside and began punching the punching bag we got in the back yard. I had to stop him because his knuckles got bloody...Boss...she has to know." Gibbs really thought it was a bad idea. Didn't the parents deserve retribution? Heck yeah they did. But not to a point where someone could get shot. "Tony, we bring her in, then let Ziva have her way in interrogation before sending her to jail...will you at least allow that." DiNozzo stared at him as they had now exited the elevator and were heading to the cars, getting in. After DiNozzo buckled up he finally then nodded. "Okay..but you know what she's most likely going to do to her right?" "Possibly beat her to a pulp? Yeah." Gibbs buckled up also, Tony looking to him. "And you're okay with that?" Gibbs stared at him before starting the car. "Maybe a little."

**Hope this chap was worth the wait. Little Jordan will be rescued soon and Zoe will even brought to justice. Still worried about Cote because there hasn't been any news in months. If anyone actually knows anything I wouldn't mind getting some please. I've never meet Cote personally but I care about her. Hope this news doesn't disturb my readers so it I just thought it should be aware. **


	28. Making Contact

Jordan continued to cry and be uncooperative the rest of the entire day. Zoe had stayed up the previous nights, not getting any sleep at all. In other words she was exhausted...which was to Jordan's advantage. She threw fits, threw stuff at her captor and screamed. Zoe had left the apparent for a while before returning later that night. She closed the door and...it was quiet. Her heart beating faster Zoe looked in the bedrooms, the bathroom. "Jordan where are you?" She called, but soon came to a stop and glanced in the living room. Little Jordan was sleeping on the couch. Sighing with relief, Zoe set her keys on the coffee table, tiredness coming over her. She took a seat in one of the living room chairs and...dozed off after a couple minutes. She'd fallen asleep...Jordan opened her eyes. Slowly she got up off the couch and she quietly took the keys, tiptoeing to the door she unlocked it. She didn't bother to close as it could make a sound to wake her captor and Jordan took a deep breath and headed downstairs. She sneaked around the lobby and got out the door. There were people walking around and card going by. Which way was she to go? She remembered the way to the playground..maybe that man would be there. So, that's where she set off down the street. But the problem that the brave little girl didn't take into account was that it was night. She walked past some people, others avoiding completely, and going fast between dark spots to get to the next light that shined on the sidewalk, afraid of the dark. But it wasn't long before the cold was getting to her and the darkness. Hearing stray animals in the night, strange people, in a place she's never been. She must have walked a ways before she realized..."I'm lost." She said to herself, pulling her arms around her chest in a self hug. She frowned and then sniffled. 'I want to go home. Abba, Ima, where are you?' Jordan whimpered and wiped her eyes as tears began to spill. Crying and scared, she just went to the nearest house that looked friendly and just sat on the doorsteps, pulling her legs close to her body for warmth and cried. "Ima..Abba.." Well, someone had heard her cries and the door opened, startling the five year old and she scrambled, whipping around, tear lines down her cheeks. But she needn't fear who stood before her. It was the man from the playground! "Jordan?" He asked. The little girl wiped her nose and only looked at him. "Is that your name? Jordan?" The five year old nodded. "Ken." The man came near, bending down to her level so as not to frighten her more. "Well I don't know who Ken is but, do you want to come inside?" Jordan moved a strand of hair from her face. "Ken means yeah." The man nodded and smiled. "Ah, okay. My name is Derrick. Do you remember me?" Jordan nodded and took a step closer. "The playground." Derrick nodded. "That's right. The playground. Well I want you to know that when I got home that day, I called your parents and told them where that woman had you. They're on their way there as we speak. Come on inside. I'll make another call in the morning and tell them I have you so they can come pick you up." Jordan took Derricks offered hand and they went inside. "The bad lady needs to be put in jail first." Jordan commented and the man nodded. "Yes she does, and she will be." He glanced around. "You hungry? I can make sandwiches, I have cereal, fruit." Jordan thought as she took off her coat. "Ice cream?" Derrick smirked. "Sure, ice cream it is. But only one good scoop, then you're eating a grilled cheese." Jordan smiled. "I like grill cheese."

Later that night...BAM! The door to the apartment crashed open. "Police officers! Freeze! Get down on the ground!" Zoe was jolted awake as policemen came into the room, she put her hands up automatically. "Where's the little girl?" One of them said as he turned her around roughly and cuffed her. Zoe's eyes widened as she glanced at the couch. Jordan wasn't there..where could she be? Other officers searched the small apartment, coming up empty handed. "Place is clear." One said as she came back, shaking her head. The first looked back to Zoe. "Where's the girl?" Zoe shrugged. "What girl? This is my apartment. You can't just come barging in here without a warrant!" "We have one!" A voice came from the doorway and Zoe turned to see DiNozzo, Gibbs and McGee walking in. "Tell me where my daughter is you son of a bitch." Zoe gritted her jaw. "She's not here Tony. She must have got out. My keys are gone." McGee then came up, jingling the keys. "They were in the doorknob." Tony looked to his coworker. "I told you." He looked to Zoe. "She's not here." DiNozzo swallowed, then turned around, his blood becoming hot, hands turning to fists. He twisted back to Zoe and came very close. "So she's out there in the streets alone! Why didn't you lock the door?!" He yelled into her face, Zoe yelled back. "I did lock it. And for your information she escaped when I went to sleep. How do you guys stand it with her constant whining and crying, not to mention tantrums!" It was all Tony could do to not punch Zoe right in the gut..perhaps he should. "Jordan's not like that at all you miserable son of a bitch and you listen to me, and listen good. If she gets hurt, your gonna answer to me and Ziva." With that statement he walked away, face red, jaw set, McGee following. Gibbs stared at Zoe a moment before walking away. "Get her out of here, take her to our headquarters." The policemen nodded and took the brunet out of the apartment. The boss man came up to Tony as he stood just outside, McGee on his phone, giving Abby an update. Gibbs gently put a hand on DiNozzos shoulder and Tony looked to him. "We'll find her, Tony."

It was in the early hours of the morning, 5am when Derrick was awoken to a scream. He sat bolt upright and his ears registered the outcries of his little night visitor. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he put on his glasses and got out of bed, going to the living room where Jordan chose to sleep for the night. "Imaaa! Abbaaaa!" She wailed as tears streamed down her cheeks, her face one of heartbreak and fear. Derrick turned on the light, coming near. "Hey, hey Jordan. Shhhh, shhhh it's okay. Come here." Jordan whimpered and held out her arms as Derrick picked her up, wrapping her little arms around his neck as he rubbed her hair, gently talking to her. "Shhh, shh, shh. Here we go. It's alright you're safe." He gently bounced as he held her as if she were a little baby. Jordan's cries slowly subsided as he tried to get her to talk to him. "Hey Jordan. Uh, tell me about your family. Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Jordan nodded as he sat down on the couch. She wiped her little dark eyes. "I-I have..sniffle. I have 3 brothers and, a-and one sister." Derrick nodded. "Wow. I bet you're the oldest." Jordan shook her head. "Lo, Josh is oldest, then Danny and me." Derrick smiles, causing Jordan grin a little. "Oh. So you're older than your other brother and sister then." Jordan nodded. "Ken. Ally and Cameron. A-And my Ima is gonna have two more babies." Derricks eyes went wide. 'That poor woman.' He thought briefly. "Two more, wow. You have one tough momma." Jordan nods. "Yeah Ima is a ninja. My Abba says. My younger brother and sister were born on Christmas. They are twins." Derrick inclined his head. "Wow." He noticed her frown again. "What is it?" Jordan swallowed and looked up to him. "You call Abba and Ima now?" She asked. "You said you would in the morning. It's morning." Derrick smirked. "Yes it is darling." He stood up and went to he kitchen counter, retrieving his cell from its charger. "I'm going to call them right now." Jordan jumped up for joy and cheered. "Yaay Yaay!" She exclaimed as she bounced her way over to him, her straight hair trailing behind her. "Can I talk to them?" Derrick smiled as he heard sounds on the other end. "We'll see Jordan. We need to be quiet now okay so I can hear the other person." Jordan nodded as she put her hands near her mouth, eyes bright and face smiling. "Okay." She said in a whisper.

DiNozzo was sleeping in the car when his cell rang. He took a deep breath and groggily reached for it. Once Zoe was escorted out and being taken back to headquarters, the three NCIS Agents decided to stay at the apartment for the night. Tony answered the phone. "Mmmnn. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo speaking." Seconds later he bolted upright. "Jordan?!" McGee awoke in a scramble and falling out of his chair. How do you manage that while in a recliner? "Wha-?" "_Hi daddy_!" Tony's face lit up and showed such emotion. "Oh baby girl. How are you? Where are you?" He wiped a tear from his eye as his daughter giggled and responded. "_I'm okay Abba. I'm with Derrick. He's a nice man_." Tony swallowed and tried to control his breathing. "You're with a man named Derrick? May I speak to him sweetheart?"

Jordan nodded and handed the phone to the older man. "Hi, this is Derrick." 'Mr Derrick. This is Anthony DiNozzo. I'm Jordan's father. I want to thank you so much for finding my little girl.' Derrick nodded. "You're welcome Sir. It's more like she found me. I was getting ready to head for bed when I heard her crying outside. I had sent the photos from the playground. I don't believe it was a coincidence she ended up at my place." 'You're right and I'm so grateful. Me and my wife have been so scared and worried for her. Would you mind giving me your address so we can pick up Jordan?' Derrick nodded and gave the agent his address.

**Hope this fills in from lack of tivaness. The family is on its way to being reunited and Zoe getting what she deserves. Cheers! Send me your thoughts, favorite moments so far, if you're even liking my story or not making sense. Sorry if it's not really fun from lack of case NCIS related stuff. That's why I stick with the family thing cause I've tried and it doesn't work. ~Sarah **


	29. Family Reunion and Justice is Served

It was the afternoon, Ziva and the children were all in the living room for they had gotten word that Jordan had been found. Ziva was overcome with emotion and had cried right there on the spot. Danny came up to her and wrapped his arms around her as she had just went down on her knees and balled. She had enveloped him in a tight hug. Currently the twins were playing, Josh and Danny entertaining them...there was a sound at the door. It opened, and in walked Tony holding his little girl in his arms. "Jordan!" Zivas voice cracked as she rose from the chair, tears flooding her eyes and pouring down her cheeks as Jordan was set down and she ran into her mothers arms, Ziva kneeling down onto her knees. "Ima..Ima." Jordan said and wrapped her arms around Zivas neck as the mother held her tightly, crying and so thankful to have her baby back. The rest of the children and Tony all joined in the embrace on the living room floor, crying and holding each other. Ziva lifted her eyes heavenward and prayed. "Thank you." She whispered in a shaky breath, sniffling and caressing her daughters hair and kissing her. She then started to feel kicks and her chest hurt a little. "Okay, Ima needs to breath." The boys laughed and everyone moved back a little, Tony's hand on his wife's shoulder. "You okay?" To which Ziva nodded as he helped her to stand. "Yes. Just felt a little squished." She grunted, Jordan didn't let go as Ziva held her in her arms. DiNozzo kisses her forehead and holds her close, sniffling and drying his tears. Ziva noticed the bruises on her daughters arm and a slight mark on her face. Frowning in shock her anger rose in her chests a showed in her tired eyes, she made Jordan look at her. "Baby, did Zoe hurt you?" The little girl nodded after staring a moment and she began sniffling, curling her head into her mother and Ziva gently swayed and held her daughter. "It's okay yakiri, she won't ever hurt you again...I'll see to that. Don't worry. You're safe now. She'll never bother us again." She and Tony exchanged glances as they looked to each other. "She's at headquarters." Ziva gave a slight nod, her eyes darkening, face straight, jaw set. "If I could I'd-.." Her eyes flashed and Tony just knew. "I know." He leaned in, whispering into her ear after she let Jordan down so she could be with her brothers. "Gibbs said you can do the interrogation if it isn't too stressful for you." He paused. "He said you had permission." Ziva looked to him now understanding perfectly the message that was sent. Zoe would know the revenge of a mother, and it will be ingrained in her mind forever. Alessandra and James started playing with their toys and Danny was hugging Jordan, Ziva easing herself down onto the couch and watching them, getting off her swollen feet, her body sore. Joshua was looking out the window, silent, arms crossed over his chest, jaw set. Tony went over to his son and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey champ. You okay?" He asked, leaning over a bit to get a look at his face. Joshua turned to him..there was anger in his eyes. He was only 10 but he acted so mature already, understanding most of the ways of grown ups. Though he loved his gaming and was competitive, because of his past he had to grow up fast and be the man of the house. That is until Tony and Ziva walked through their door back in the Middle East, and everything changed. "What's up?" Josh moved his jaw. "Who did this?" Tony's mouth opened a tad but he didn't say anything. "I know it was a woman, that's the only thing Ima said...You said she's at NCIS...I'm coming with you." His father shook his head. "Why?..why can't I come?" The boy demanded, raising his voice, causing Ziva to look in his direction. "Because it isn't a place for kids." Said Tony. "Harrah!" Zivas eyes flashed in warning. "Joshua! Lo!"

The boy turned to his mother his eyes angry. " Ani nawam achoti Ima!-I avenge my sister mother!" He yelled, tears coming to his eyes as his arms came down, angry hands into fists. "Lo. It is not your place." "Then what is?!" Joshua yelled, breathing heavier now. Ziva stood to her feet and came forward to him. "Why can't I fight?" The boys lip quivered. It hurt Tony and Zivas hearts to see this much anger within their son. "I know you want to Josh. To protect your family so no one can hurt them, just like I do, like your abba..but in this instance, it is you're abba and I that have to see this through...what is your place?...it's right here." She pulled him into a hug, holding him close. The boy wrapped his arms around her belly as he hugged close and tightly as he cried. Ziva swallowed as her own feelings were a jumble. She was telling her son in a sense that he shouldn't give in to violence. Was he a young heart burning for justice? Yes. But currently her own motives were the same. She wanted her children to grow up respectful, kind and patient, role model to others, better than she and Tony are, as all parents hope for their children. Do you sometimes have to fight for things and during moments that happen in our lives? Absolutely, yes. But it's not always the answer...as the children grow Tony and Ziva both know they were going to have moments. They will be testing their boundaries, have to make choices on their own, and live with the good and the bad depending on what they choose. They will be trying to find themselves and what they were made for, where they fit in in this world. But for now, it's right here in this house together. Being a family with all the chaos it brings. Joshua pulled back and looked up at his mother, wiping his nose. "Sli'ha-Sorry." He said quietly and Ziva caressed his face. "It's alright motek-sweetheart." The boy nodded and then hugged his father too, who smiled down at him. "I love you Josh." He said quietly, gently kissing the top of his head. "I love you too Abba." Tony ran his hand through his sons straight short hair and then looked to his wife. Ziva swallowed and took a breath, nodding subtly to him. "I'll text Abby. You know she always says yes." Tony nodded and went to the door. "I'll start the car so it'll warm up." Ziva got out her cell and phoned Abby.

Later that evening Tony and Ziva entered the squad-room. There weren't that many people, which they were grateful. Ziva took a breath calmly to settle the twins as they responded to her body. Adrenaline trying to bubble up as well as anger. Gibbs came forward and the two stared each other in the eyes a moment before Gibbs gave a final nod. "I don't need a dead body like that time in the elevator." He said quietly but without much emotion. Ziva nodded. "She might as well be Gibbs...she's going to wish she'd never done what she did." Her tone accented and low, malice in her eyes as her former self kicked in. Mossad trained in survival, combat, how to disappear, how to live in the wilderness, a lot of things, including torture. Tony knew Ziva would not kill Zoe but she'd get close. She wasn't allowed to maliciously hurt her but their enemy was getting what was coming to her, and pregnant or not Ziva was going to have her way. "Where is she being held?" Tony looked to her. "In interrogation." Ziva let out a breath, thinking then deciding. "No. Quarters are too close for what I plan to do...the evidence lockup is where this will take place. It will suffice." She said this without much emotion, sort of bluntly but there was anger there underlying it all. Tony looked to his wife and nodded. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get too stressed or have something happen." Ziva rested her hands on his shoulders. "Nothing's going to happen to us Tony, I'm fine..we're fine. I do have a request." "Name it." Ziva looked to him. "I need you to take her there, blindfolded." She pulled out a black cloth sack to put over Zoe's head. DiNozzo took it and nodded, his eyes showing support. "Will you be okay?" She asked him quietly. "With what I'm about to do?" Tony swallowed and nodded. "She means nothing to me Ziva..she kidnapped our daughter and shot you, she could've killed you and the babies...she deserves what she gets." Ziva gave a nod then turned to Gibbs as Tony went to do as assigned. "What about the director?" Gibbs shifted his feet and just shrugged. "Off the books. I know this doesn't sound like a normal thing we do here, but he understands your feelings." Ziva nodded, then without another word, went down to evidence lockup.

Zoe was strapped to a chair, her arms behind her back, blindfolded. Her legs were free though. Her breath was a little on the quick side as she swallowed, understanding that this wasn't the normal Standard Operating Procedure that happened at NCIS. Why was she taken from the interrogation room? She had become more disturbed when she realized it was Tony who was escorting her to..wherever she was. If he was here, she knew Ziva would most likely be too. He didn't know really anything about Tony's wife other than she took Tony from her. At least in her mind anyway. She already knew what she had coming though. Kidnaping a child and shooting someone, and an agent at that. 10-20 years to life in prison. But she knew this was different. It was going to be personal. What would happen? Some punches or mind games? Stupid questions? To her it seemed to depend on who her foe was would be her level of fear. She heard a door open and close, footsteps coming in, multiple ones. So there were people watching. One person came forward, steps heavy but with purpose. Zoe licked her lips until her head was jerked just a bit when the blindfold was taken off in a flurry. Zoe blinked her eyes as they adjusted. There was only a single light above her, she glanced around, there was chain link fencing about and stacks upon stacks of boxes and other things. Some kind of storage area. But her eyes froze once they laid upon who stood before her. "Ziva." She said so quietly it was barely audible. Her breath coming faster, her heart rate quickening. She knew it wouldn't be long before she started sweating. Ziva, she knew, was dangerous. And not only was she an agent, she was a mother. She was literally facing a bear in this moment and she began shaking her head as the pregnant woman came forward and took a jab to the throat, causing Zoe to cough as she fought to breath. Once she was able to get some air in her lungs, Ziva grabbed the hair on the back of Zoe's head and yanked it so she was looking at her. "You kidnapped my daughter." She punched Zoe's right cheek. "Aah!" Zivas jaw set, her hands in tight fists, face void of emotion and eyes piercing daggers of fire and vengeance, her voice thickly accented as her training took over and she became her former self. "You tried to kill me." She said before punching Zoe's left cheek and then the right again in a tight cross punch. "Aaugh!" Ziva went behind her victim. "You hurt Jordan!" She then hardly pressed her fingers into the space between the neck and shoulder right above the color bone. "Aaaaagh! Augh!" Zoe cried out at this until Ziva stopes and went in front of her. "You hurt my daughter! There were bruises on her arms and a mark on her face you monster!" Ziva punched Zoe in the gut twice and the villain coughed and grunted, grimacing in pain and moaning as Ziva then lifted up her head and punched her in the nose, drawing blood. "What you did was wrong and you rightly bear the blame." As she said this Ziva held Zoe's face up, squeezing the villains chin. Zoe was sweating now, she spit to get the metallic taste from her mouth from her bleeding nose. "You stole Tony from me!" The woman lashed out, the chair clattering as she leaned forward. Ziva was unfazed. "You took my man from me you son of a bitch!" Ziva threw in another punch and then pinned her shoulder tightly, causing Zoe to writhe under her grip. "He was never yours! I've had him all along!..I can dislocate this right now!" Zoe yelled back, spitting. "Go ahead, it just proves that you're no better than me. You're just as evil with your techniques. Where'd you learn that? Boxing?" Ziva then did as she planned and there was the a popping sound. "AAAAAAGHHH! You bitch! You-". "I am not just your normal American agent! I am a former Israeli Mossad Officer!" She smacked Zoe across the face and pulled her hair, her victim groaning in sever pain and breathing hard, sweating. Ziva swallowed took calming breaths. "Mossad is your version of black ops if not better." The pregnant woman went forward but Zoe surprised her by kicking her legs out, hitting her tormentors injured leg. "Aaahh!" Ziva yelled and grabbed onto it, this causing her balance to be off and she almost stumbled but caught herself. That was before Zoe sent a kick in the direction of the mothers belly where the babies were. Ziva was able to get her hands forward just in time to block such a move, but this however brought on dizziness and she had to pause a moment as she staggered more.

Instantly Tony and Gibbs were there at her side. Gibbs standing by Ziva and holding her up. DiNozzo went straight for Zoe, face and neck red with anger. He began punching her. "You son of a bitch!" "Tony, stop!" Zoe screamed as he kept punching her, eyes wide with shock. "No one! Hurts! My Wife! Or! My children!" "Hey!" Gibbs hands came onto Tony and he was pulled away. "That's enough." DiNozzos face was wet with sweat and his hands shaking a tad, his knuckles a little white as Gibbs held onto him. "No it's not enough." He said through clenched teeth. Suddenly Ziva was there, her firm touch instantly distracting him. "Tony, Tony look at me...Look at me!" The agent's eyes shifted to his wife. "I'm alright." She said breathlessly. "I'm okay. The babies are fine." To prove it she took one of his hands to her belly. Sure enough they were moving about, fluttering under Ziva's skin. DiNozzo was taken aback. This was the first time in this second pregnancy that the movement been able to be felt from the outside. His eyes drifted from his wife's stomach to her eyes. Ziva swallowed and blinked her eyes as she breathed a little deep, her vision becoming blurry for a sec but it disappeared. "It's alright Ahuvi...come on." Tony locked eyes with his wife. "It's over..it's done." Tony then nodded and swallowed, taking breaths and he and his wife turned and left, two other agents coming and dealing with a beaten Zoe and Gibbs followed the couple to the elevator. Inside Ziva began to cry as her hormones riled up some and Tony held his wife close, gently talking to her and stroking her hair. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay. It's just as you said Zi...it's done." Ziva just nodded and licked her lips as the elevator dinged. They were getting off when Zivas vision blurred again, causing her to stop and walk sideways a bit, going towards the wall and putting a hand on it, her breath coming deeper. "Ugh." "Ziva!" Gibbs came near. Tony held onto her as she moved, her eyes closing and she took deep breaths to calm herself. "Honey what's wrong?" Zivas other hand went to her head. "Oo, I'm dizzy." They moved a bit and Gibbs went and quickly returns with a chair. "Here, sit down." Ziva breathed and glanced about as Tony moved in front of her, looking scared and wide eyed. "Ziva?..Zi, honey, look at me!" He snapped his fingers and to Ziva's ears it sounded echoey and she started seeing stars. "Tony..." "Ziva?...Ziva!" And everything went black.

Beep...beep...beep...beep. The small sounds of machinery came to Zivas ears as she began to stir, moving her head to the side and her brow furrowing as she raised her hand to her forehead, giving a soft moan as she did so. "Mmmn." Laying her head back against the pillow, she moved her tongue over her mouth as it was dry. "Mmmmn." She put her hand in her head again, gently rubbing her temple as it ached. "Ziva..I'm glad you're awake." Came her husbands voice and Ziva leaned her head to the side and looked at him, their hands reaching for each other as Tony took her slender one in his big hand. "Tony." She murmured, breathing as if still in sleep, deep, calm and relaxed. She blinked. "What happened?" "You passed out." He said to her, and Ziva could hear see the etches of worry that was on his face. She took a bigger breath as fear came to her own eyes and her glance went to her belly, automatically putting her hands on either side of it. "Their fine, Zi." His words caused her to lol up at him. But he was calm, his voice Quiet and soothing. "The babies are fine." The mother sighed and laid her head back against the pillows as she closed her eyes a moment and then looking to her husband. "Zoe?" She questioned, to which DiNozzo answered. "On her way to jail, if not there already." Ziva nodded and swallowed. "My throat is dry." Tony leaned close to the counter that was in the room by the bed and picked up a small cup of water, offering it to her. Ziva nodded her thanks and drank, feeling the relief immediately. "Oh good, you're drinking." Came the voice of none over than Doctor Claire. She smiled as she came near and was looking at the monitors then to Ziva, doing an examination of her patients stomach, which Ziva was used to her doing as her hands moved over the mother's belly. "Are we going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap Mrs DiNozzo?" She commented sarcastically, which caused Ziva to smile and she began to sit up. "Ugh! My head." Her eyes immediately closed and the doc had put her hand on Zivas chest to keep her laying down, Tony near and taking her hand in his as he then stood next to the bed. "Slowly-slowly..there you go." Claire soothed. "Take it easy Ziva. You've had a busy day..a busy couple of days and your body needs time to recuperate. You passed out because of dehydration and a little bit of low blood sugar. Just make sure you're eating enough, especially healthy foods as well as protein. And continue to take your prenatal vitamins." The doc ordered to which Ziva complied and rubbed her belly. "I wanted you to know that I have been informed of the situation. While I'm glad your daughter is home safe and sound, I was.." She glances toward DiNozzo then back. "Reluctantly told, that you barely drank, nor ate or even slept." Ziva opened her mouth to protest as the need to defend herself came immediately. But Claire held up her hand. "I completely understand it was because of the situation that is why you didn't take care of yourself, which if I were in your shoes I would be doing everything and the same thing you were doing. But if you remember from your previous pregnancy you know that you are not Wonder Woman. I know this sounds harsh but you need to focus on you and your growing babies now."

Ziva snorted. "So you're just going to chastise me...I know what I am doing." She stared at the doc. "Protecting my family." She went to sit up but her head became heavily foggy and went down. "Mmmmn!" Tony put his hands on his wife in support. "Easy Ziva..shhh." He said to keep her relaxed. Doctor Claire nodded. "Yes Ziva. I advise you to take it really easy for the next couple of days. If you feel you must exercise and move I suggest swimming, as it's the safest. I know you're only around 4 months give or take but, just for a little while..." Ziva only nodded and the doctor stopped. She gave a small smile. "Oh I know you'll do fine. Chin up mummy. Your babies are healthy and growing nicely. You are protecting them, as you said." She gave her arm a squeeze before leaving the couple alone with their thoughts.

Once she was sure the doc was out of war shot, Ziva looked to Tony. "Can you believe her? What she just said to me? She is completely ignorant Tony." She said angrily, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "My health is not my concern when it comes to the children. No matter what's going on." Tony rested his hand on her shoulder. "I know honey. She doesn't understand. But it's her job being a doctor and she said what she needed to. I agree that you need to take it easy for a couple days." Ziva stared a moment then sighed inwardly, laying back in bed and gently closing her eyes a moment before looking to him. "I know. And I know with me being pregnant there's greater risk in everything I do. But I'm strong Tony..I can handle it." DiNozzo looked at his wife. "I don't doubt that, Zi. But you don't always have to try and prove it. I already know, the children do too. When you need it let me, us, help you. There's no shame in it...you have proven yourself time and again." Ziva looks to him as he caresses her faces. "You have gone above and beyond the calm of duty." He leaned closer as his words continued to soothe the storm inside, resting his forehead against hers. "You are my wife, my love, mover of our children..my ninja,". Ziva smirked a bit, her eyes closed at his nearness. "I love you Ziva, so much. Looking back now I don't know if I could live with myself if I had never meet you, when you walked into that bullpen all cargo pants, army boots and knives." Ziva chuckled and brought her hands up, cupping his cheeks. "Oh Tony...you were the playboy class clown..you changed so much for me and in turn changing me. I love you so much. You and the children mean everything I need. You're smart, funny, strong and passionate, and loyal to a fault...If it wasn't for you, I would not be here." She closed her eyes as tears came from hers and her husband's. "I owe you my life, and in turn the lives of our children," she reached a hand down and put it on her belly. "And our babies, right here, growing inside me...Tony, you made all of this possible, and I am forever in your debt." Tony swallowed and kissed her full on the mouth. "I love you Ziva."

**How many times am I going to say sorry for taking so long to update my stories?...every time. Reviews and comments and thoughts are welcomed. What do you think the twins are going to be? I of course know all this since I have a timeline to follow in my notes do I have gender and names for these upcoming twins as well as future children. **


	30. Sonograms, Cravings, and Names

Ziva had reached 5 months. She was happy to have made it this far and she and Tony were both excited because today was their appointment to find out the gender if the twins. It was morning, the sun shining through the window, waking the mother. Ziva blinked open her eyes, stretching in the bed. A moment later..there was a flutter, just there, under her skin. Zivas hand rested on her belly as she smiled. "Hm, good morning little ones. You ready for _Abba_ and _Ima_ to see you today?" There was a gentle knock and the door opened, DiNozzo coming in, a warm smile on his face as he approached the bed. "Hey." Ziva smiled back and took his hand in hers. "Sleep good last night?" He asked gently, Ziva making a face. "You didn't?" He knew her knowing smile, memories from the night before coming to his mind. Their dim bedroom, the comfy bed, the soft curves of her body as they made love, sweating, body moving against body, thrusting and pounding, gripping sheets, the sounds she made-. "Tony." DiNozzo blinked, back to the present. "Must your mind be between your legs?" Tony made a mock face of hurt. "Oh you wound me..you were practically begging for me to be between yours." Ziva scoffed as she sat up, moving a lock of hair behind her ear. "Only because you know pregnant women get a stronger urge to mate with their..well, mate." Tony couldn't help but smirk, blushing. Ziva cleared her throat as she sat up more. "The kids already off to school?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant and normal about it. Tony nodded as he took her hands when she reached for him. "Joshua and Danny are.

The twins are playing in their bedroom,". He said as he helped her up and Ziva stared at her husband a moment. "And, Jordan?" Tony swallowed and then nodded smiling. Ziva sighed in relief. For almost a whole week Jordan didn't want anything to do with going to school, not wanting to leave her parents sides. She had nightmares and cried for hours until Ziva could get her to sleep or she tired herself out. But finally she began going again and things were getting back to normal, the nightmares lessening. But for Ziva she was concerned if she herself would be getting any nightmares and her brain was still just suppressing the memories at the moment. Maybe she would, maybe she wouldn't. She was only a little concerned because she remembered reading that pregnancy can cause strange dreams. If not nightmares. She didn't have any from her first pregnancy but though it varies from woman to woman, sometimes each pregnancy can be different than the last. "You ready for the appointment?" Tony asked as Ziva walked over to the dresser and got her clothes out for the day and began dressing, Tony watching her. The mother smiled. "Yes I am. As usual a little nervous." She said as she had her back to him, taking off her pj top then putting on her bra then shirt, which was a long sleeve orangish red one. Ziva then grabbed the pants and finished dressing after also changing into clean underwear. Tony came and took her hand then escorted his wife downstairs. She smiled at seeing Abby already there and playing with the twins. The scientist came over, eyes wide and smiling. "Wow Ziva! You look amazing. I'm surprised you haven't popped yet." Ziva chuckled as she hugged the scientist, pulling back and looking at her, furrowing her brow. "Popped? I'm only into me second trimester Abby. I still have a ways to go yet so there's no need to rush things."

Abby smiled. "No I mean because you're pregnant again." Ziva furrowed her brow. "Huh?" "Sometimes during their first pregnancy women don't show as much, but when the second one comes around its like, boom and you've got a belly." Ziva glanced down then back up. "I do have a belly thank you very much." She said, getting annoyed and moving off. When Abby tried to follow to explain more Tony stopped her with a shake of his head. "Come on honey, let's get going to our appointment...we started off this morning all happy remember?" Ziva glared back at him then went off out the door without another word. Abby gave a sheepish look to DiNozzo when he turned and stared at her. "Sorry." She said and DiNozzo nodded. "It's just her hormones Abbs. You're fine." He went and gave the twins hugs and kisses and they laughed. He would've went further and become the tickle monster but-HOOOOONK! The car horn blared and Tony took off. "Coming honey!" He exclaimed as he bolted out the door.

A while later the couple were in the exam room once again waiting in anticipation for their meeting with Doctor Claire. Ziva glanced around the room, wringing her hands some. "There's no need to be nervous." Tony said as he watched her and she looked to him and let out a breath as she decided to sit on the exam table. "I know. I just want the babies to be healthy." She grunted as she adjusted her seating and began rubbing her chest, furrowing her brow. Tony showed concern. "You okay?" Ziva nodded. "Yeah. I just have some heartburn, my chest aches..Mmn. My legs too." Tony rose from his seat and stood next to her. "Want me to rub them?" He asked and his wife nodded. DiNozzo grinned and proceeded to do so, his hands going up and down her legs in a smooth motion, adding a little pressure, firmness, as he went over the muscles. There was a knock at the door and Doctor Claire walked in with a smile, clipboard in hand. "Well hello Tony, Ziva. How's my favorite patient today?" She asked, making quick observance. "Ah, heartburn and leg cramps. Swollen feet and hands can come too along with shortness of breath." Ziva nodded. "I noticed I would get a little breathless when using the stairs, even the treadmill when I exercised." The Doctor nodded as she started her machines going, doing a few clicks and types on the keyboard. "I'm surprised you haven't popped yet." She commented as she looked over her glasses at the screen, glancing at Ziva as the couple stared at her a moment and she smiled and clicked some more on the mouse. "No she hasn't." Tony said before Ziva could open her mouth as she got that annoyed look again. "At least not yet." She would have hit him but as he stated his comment DiNozzo had moved well out of reach when she went to swipe her hand at him, missing of course, which only aggravated the mother more. Doctor Claire smiled. "Alright Ziva, lean back and we can get this show on the road." Ziva did as instructed, automatically lifting up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her growing belly. The doctor put the gel on the wand and then the wand to Zivas belly. She immediately found the heartbeats of the twins. "And here we go." Soon they came up on the computer feed and Ziva and Tony smiled at seeing their little ones moving about and even turning. Ziva glanced from the screen to her belly, giggling and smiling as she felt it.

After a few moments the doc smiled. "From what I can tell, one of the babies is a girl." Tony smiled and kisses Zivas lips. "And the other one?" He asked and the doctor looked, moving the probe around Zivas belly until it was almost on the side as the baby was being shy. Claire smiled. "And you have another baby girl. This means that they are paternal twins. They will look alike. And paternal means they came from one ova, or egg. Fraternal twins would be like your first pair, Alessandra and James." She explained as she watched the babies move and wiggle. At this point they are about 5.6 inches long so about the size of a banana, and they weigh around 10.2 ounces." Ziva smiled as she watched her unborn babies, their heads moving as well as their legs and arms. Within a couple more minutes the appointment was done and the couple received pictures of Zivas sonogram after she was looked over more, getting her weight and the measurement of her belly, checking her breathing as well as blood pressure. Doctor Claire smiled. "As usual make sure you're eating healthy and drinking lots of water. Exercise is good and swimming is the safest. The twins are doing great as usual and developing nicely. Within 4 more months give or take and they should be here around May." She had continued talking as the couple got ready to go, getting on their coats and Ziva shouldering her purse and moving a bit of hair from her face. She nodded and then spoke. "Well thank you again Doctor Claire for everything. And I'm still thinking we will have the birth at home again. Maybe not a water birth this time though the experience last time was eventful enough. But I'm leaning more toward just the regular normal birth...not that water was exactly different but..well you understand." She said, a little flustered and Tony looked to his wife. "So you're saying home birth but not a water birth." To his Ziva nodded. "Yes, that's what I said..right?" Now her brow furrowed in confusion and Claire just smiled. "Go on you two. Enjoy your day. And whatever you want to go with Ziva we will work with. Again I do want to remind you that second births are notorious for going faster, but we shall see." The two women hugged and the couple left.

Tony and Ziva get in their car and buck up. Ziva smiled as she looked down at her belly. "Twin girls..I can't believe it." DiNozzo smiled as he started driving. "Yeah. When they're born that'll be.." He counted with his fingers before continuing. "Three boys and four girls." Ziva nodded. "And that is seven all together." Tony smirked as he went on down the road. "Your favorite number...So, what's next on the agenda for today?" Ziva thought. "Uh, well Abby is still watching the twins so I say we head home." Her husband nodded but then Ziva looked to him. "But first can we stop someplace?" She asked, her hands going to her belly as she looked to him, almost as if in ernest. Tony glanced at her as he drove. "Hungry?" Ziva nodded, letting out a breath. "I'm starving..my stomach feels like it's empty and it aches a little, which proves I need to eat." She sighed and looked down at her belly. "So small and yet so demanding." Tony smirked. "Alright. So what are you craving my lovely ninja?" Ziva smiled back, swallowing. "Uhh, erm...Chinese sounds good." DiNozzo glanced at her again as he turned down a street. "The place we got take out from that one time. We had leftovers remember?" One of Tony's eyebrows rose. "That place? Uh, didn't that make you throw up at the beginning of this pregnancy?" Ziva made a face. "That was when I had morning sickness, and it wasn't just that that had caused me to vomit." This was true. One time it was the kids dirty soccer outfits, Tony's socks, smelly laundry in general during those early months. She couldn't even do the normal chore of emptying the garbage can. "That is what I want. Well, the girls want." Tony smiled at hearing her say that. "Hmm, well at least we don't have to worry about boy named this time. It should be easy to come up with two girl names." Ziva nodded. "Yes. There are plenty of Hebrew names and other American ones we haven't thought of yet. Maybe even older ones from our past list would seem fitting this time around?" She suggested and Tony nodded. "Here we are." He said as he pulled in to the Chinese restaurant parking lot. "Okay sooo..what do you want?" Ziva thought a moment then unbuckled. Tony sighed. "You don't have to get out of the car honey. I got it covered..you shouldn't be on your feet." Ziva made a face. "Tony I'm fine." And she moved past him. Today she was going between happy then annoyed and irritable, which those were around the same thing. So Tony just followed his wife inside and when they were greeted Ziva told of what she wanted. "White rice, regular chicken, sesame seed chicken, crab cakes with that red dipping sauce. Uh, some egg rolls and, I think that's it." Tony got out his wallet and paid and so the couple sat on a waiting bench to wait for their food to come. The mother rubbed her belly, massaging it and she let out a breath. "I know little ones, I know you're hungry. Ima is too." Tony smiled as he watched her talking to their baby girls in her belly, also using touch as a way of communicating. "Don't worry the food will be here in no time. Just be patient." She cooed to her belly as she looked down at it. After about 10 minutes they had all they ordered and the couple left, the waitress congratulating them on their new additions coming and also good fortune for Ziva. The mother smiled and waved goodbye before she and Tony left. He went ahead and opened the car doors, setting the food inside and helped his wife get in then went around and got in himself, buckling up and then husband and wife were headed for home.

There was a knock at the door and Abby opened it. "Hey you guys." She greeted in a quiet whisper, hugging Ziva and Tony as they entered, the parents taking not immediately that it was quiet. "I just put the twins down for a nap so they should be good for a couple hours." Ziva nodded her thanks and then took a seat on the couch, huffing out a breath and began taking off her shoes. Being at only five months it wasn't really a challenge, but this was twins and not just a single baby so her stomach was a little over the size just like her first pregnancy. Abby was helping Tony get the food ready and then the pregnant woman joined them at the table. "I hope they weren't too much trouble." Ziva grunted as she sat down. DiNozzo could tell she was clearly tired as she adjusted herself and just by her eyes. Abby shook her head as she smiled. "No they were great. We played hide and seek, Simon says, red light green light. It tired them out and they did eat too." The scientist looked to Ziva. "So how did it go? Did you find out the gender? How big are the babies? Are you-" Ziva put a finger to Abby's lips and the goth quieted but smiled, pressing her lips together, her eyes screaming excitement and happiness. "The babies are doing fine. And," Ziva fished into her purse and pulled out a copy of the sonogram, giving it to her friend. "We are having twin girls." Abby would have jumped for joy and hollered but she didn't because she didn't want to wake the babies. She just squirmed in her chair all giddy and smiles. The rest of the conversation was spent talking about the twins and the upcoming plans for where they will be put and the birth as well. Once they were done, Ziva sat back in her chair with a satisfied sigh. "Ahhhhh. That was good food. And I'm glad I didn't have to cook it." She glanced behind her as Tony and Abby smiled, nodding their agreement. "Now if I can only reach the couch." Tony chuckled. "Uh, I think the bed would be better for you sweet cheeks." The mother looked to him lazily, eyes already droopy and she nodded, moving and getting herself up. "Ahhhh." She sighed and Abby looked to her. "You okay?" Ziva nodded. "I'm just going to take a nap myself...a long one."

Abby nodded with a smile and got up from her chair. "Well how about Tony escorts you to the bedroom and I'll clean up and head out." Ziva looked to her friend and shook her head. "Oh no Abby you don't have to deal with it. We will clean it. You watched the twins for us." Abby shrugged. "I know, but I'm going to help anyway. So you go right on upstairs and into bed." Ziva was going to protest again but Tony just rested his hand on her arm. "Come on honey. Let's go to bed." As he said this Ziva blew out s breath and went along with him as he had begun to move her gently and the pregnant woman complied without question. They went up the stairs, Ziva getting a little out of breath and she went down the hall to heir bedroom, going straight to the bed and sitting on the edge before scooting herself onto it as she moved her body, getting comfortable and laying her head on the plow and getting another one between her legs to help with her spine so it didn't get as sore. Tony held her hand a moment as he knelt beside the bed, smiling. He reached up and ran his fingers through his wife's hair. Ziva frowned a little. "I'm sorry I've been tired lately. Not being able to help." Tony's eyes says no as he looked to her. "No baby, you're doing just fine. You're doing what you are supposed to be doing in taking care of yourself, and our daughters." As he said this he rested his hand on her belly and rubbed it up and down, Zivas hand coming and resting over his after a few moments and they locked eyes, then hers drifted toward his lips as their faces leaned closer and both Tony and Zivas eyes closed when their lips meet. "Mmmn." After Tony pulled back he looked to his wife. "You're eyes are so beautiful..as well as everything else." This made her giggle. "Sleep, Ziva." He whispered gently to get as he brushed his thumb against her forehead, and her eyes drifted close and soon the tired pregnant woman succumbed to her weariness. "I love you Ziva." He said before leaving the bedroom, closing the door quietly.

It was later that day and while the kids were playing in the backyard in the snow, Tony and Ziva were sitting on he couch watching a movie. The mother's eyes would shift toward the back window once in a while. They were watching the movie 'Safe Haven' in silence when DiNozzo spoke. "Since we are having girls this time,". He commented and Ziva glanced at him a moment. But then she noticed his attention was still on the movie. "What is it, Tony?" Ziva's prompted brought her husband from his movie trance and he glanced at her. "I have an idea for a name. And it's completely my idea." He pointed out. Ziva raised an eyebrow and he continues. "It's Lexi." "Lexi." Ziva repeated, mulling the name over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. The mother looked to him then to her belly. "What do you say tatelehs? Do you think Lexi should be one of your names?" The parents waited and Tony smiled as he watched Ziva commune with their unborn children. It wasn't long before there was a flutter and Zivas hand went to the spot and she smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." She thought more. "Lexi DiNozzo...Lexi Marie DiNozzo." She looked to her husband. "I love it." The father smiled. "Really?" Ziva nodded. "Ken-Yes, it's cute."

Both parents smiled until a moment later when Ziva turned and punched Tony's arm. "OWWWW! Honey that hurt!" He whined as he put his hand over the spot. "What was that for?" Ziva surprisingly smiled at him. "You didn't come up with the name, you got it from the movie." Tony's face was stumped and he then looked to her. "Worth a shot...I mean, despite that I did get it from the movie, do you still like it?" Ziva nodded after a small staring contest. "Yes ahuvi." She leans in and kisses his cheek. Tony blushed a little then looked to her again, but this time a little series. "Okay so the first name I thought of wasn't on my own, but, the next one is." Ziva looked to him with interest, noticing the change in his demeanor, his eyes. "For the second one I was thinking...well, thinking of naming her..Katie." Ziva looked to him a moment. "After your former work partner." She said and Tony nodded. "Yeah..Kate was a lot of fun. We had a brother sister relationship. She saved Gibbs.." Ziva put a hand over his, knowing it was difficult to talk about. And she understood him and gently moved her hand under her chin and made him look to her. "Tony..we can name her Katie...I wouldn't refuse something like that. She was your partner for 2 years, a good agent...she'd be proud of the man you've become. The father you've become and an incredible agent..I'm only sorry that she had to sacrifice her life in order for us to meet. I did not want to have to, to, shoot, my brother." The mother took a breath, swallowing. "But in the end it was all worth it." She had both hands on his cheeks now. "You are worth it." Tony smiled, eyes actually shiny with unshed tears. "You are definitely worth it honey." He said as he breathed and they shared a kiss. "Eew! They're kissing!" Tony and Ziva broke apart at seeing their kids standing in the doorway after just coming in through he sliding door that lead to the back yard. Joshua put his hands over the younger twins' eyes and he escorted them upstairs. "Come on Ally and Cameron. Let's get our stuff off." And they went up the steps, Cameron taking a peak over his shoulder as he went but Alessandra outing his hand behind his back so he faced forward, the imagery exactly like with Tony and Ziva when they for with a case involving a marines dog.

The couple looked to each other, then back to the kids. Tony smiled. "So you guys have fun out there? Did you make snow angles?" The father asked as he put his arm up and around Zivas shoulder. Danny and Jordan looked to each other, then smiled. "Mm-yeah, we made snow angels." They came near a couple steps, their hands behind their backs. "And a snowman." "But then they knocked it down." Jordan said. Danny looked back to his parents. "And do you know what else we made?"...Of course the threat didn't get noticed by the smiling father...but Ziva saw it a mile away as she had noticed their demeanor, the smooth casual way they talked..it was a set up. "Tony." She said in a low tone that her husband knew all to well when she was on alert. He looked to her. "What?" But it was too late. By the time DiNozzo looked back the kids had their hands raised, not to mention loaded. "Fire!" Danny shouted and they released their volley. "Gah! Tony!" Ziva exclaimed as both parents raised their hands as they were pelted with snowballs. Tony and Ziva laughed as they looked to each other and brushed the snow off. Ziva was getting it out of her hair and Tony ended up standing, grabbing at his back as some of the snow had went down his shirt. "Oo! Ooh that's cold!" This made the kids laugh as he seemed to be doing a dance. The father looked to them as Ziva adjusted her seating. "Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Tony said and then he launched himself at the kids and easily picked up Danny and Jordan, heading outside into the snow and then he plopped down onto his knees and they all rolled over and got covered in the cold white. Ziva got up from the couch and went to the door, smiling and laughing at seeing the children with her father. Joshua and the twins joined her and they were all laughing. Cameron was about to take a step out to join in the fun but Ziva snagged him by his shirt collar, "Oh no you don't." and picked him up, resting him onto her hip. The boy laughed and rested his head on his mother's shoulder. Joshua looked to his mother. "So how did it go earlier?" Ziva smiled and put her hand over the boys shoulder, nodding. "It went very well." Joshua grinned and glanced at her belly. "And, the babies?" Zivas eyes grew bright. "They're doing just fine." She said in a gentle tone. "And you know what?...they're both girls." Joshua looked to his mother more closely and with surprised. "We're going to get two baby sisters?" Ziva nodded. "That's right." And Joshua smiled with joy and hugged Ziva best he could wrap her arms around her belly. "Oh _Ima_. I can't wait to meet them." Ziva smiled and kissed the top of her sons head. "Me either sweetheart." She closed her eyes and sighed in happiness. "Me either."

**Hope this chap was worth the wait. Do you approve of the names? Favorite part so far in the entire story? Please..surprise me, indulge me. Can't make promises on where this story is going because I already have the entire timeline made. More children to be adopted and more to be born to our favorite couple. Please review. **


	31. Winter Flurris, Flus, and Fevers

Au: I own nothing except Tony and Zivas kids me and one other made up. :D

It's February. The thick of winter and man this year they're getting heavy snow and low temperatures. Nothing too drastic but if you go outside, definitely need to bundle up. Ziva was sleeping in bed, but only covered with two thin blankets. Her husband was the opposite with three thick heavy ones and full winter pajamas too. The latest checkup went well. With Ziva being 6 months along now the baby girls were the size of cantaloupes and growing nicely. Both were around 11 inches and weighing between 16 and 18 ounces. One was a little bigger than the other. They could also hear sounds outside the womb. As for Ziva, her leg cramps and back aches were present as well as swollen ankles and feet, so Doctor Claire ordered that the mother put her feet up and she needed to rest a lot more as well as keep herself hydrated. "If you start getting persisting headaches along with swollen ankles that last longer than usual, I want you to come in." The doctor had told them. Of course this made Tony and Ziva worry and also question. "So far everything's fine, just multiple headaches can be a sign of preeclampsia. I'm not saying that's going to happen and I'm not saying that is the current case, I'm just making sure you are aware of other possible side effects, so I'm going to watch you more closely. Swelling of the extremities is normal to some degree but if it's longer than usual and headaches start to come, along with other symptoms like confusion and not knowing where you are, things like that, then come in immediately. Don't ignore it." Of course this got Ziva worried as her heart rate quickened. Tony noticed as she gripped his hand tighter. "Hey, nothing's going to happen. She was just giving us information, that's all." He had gently told her when they left their appointment, gently holding her as she had begun to shed tears. But he was able to get her to feel better, gently talking in quiet tones and promises, his voice soothing. The drive back was much smoother and Ziva felt at peace despite the words spoken in the back of her mind. And, speaking of popped, Zivas belly did just that. She looked almost 7 months as the twins grew. Thankfully they were letting her sleep in this morning, not moving around much, to which she was grateful for as Danny, Cameron and Alessandra were sick. The parents had been up with them all night, rubbing their backs when they were throwing up. For the twins it scared them to have this be happening, so afterwards they would cry and want to be held, which Tony and Ziva did. They were little 3 year olds now. DiNozzo tried to get Ziva to lay down and be resting herself, not wanting her to get sick or become too stressed, especially with their fussy and upset toddlers, but the mother refused. She was up and checking in on them, going to the two rooms back and forth all night. Up and down the steps as the twins bedroom was upstairs and the boys was downstairs. She had sat with Danny at his bedside before she ended up going to her own bedroom for the night, holding his hand and she kept a cloth on his forehead to help keep him cool as he mostly just had a fever. She held his hand as he gripped it when he coughed, swallowing painful. Tony checked their temperatures and got the twins some medicine, though that in itself was a battle as Ziva had to basically pin them down one by one and Tony quickly put the medicine into their mouths. They had to laugh at the faces their little ones made at the unwanted taste in their mouths.

Ziva's eyes fluttered open when she heard the call of crying yet again. She began to move from her side of the bed but DiNozzo stopped her, gently resting his hand on her arm. "No you sleep." He yawned and immediately sat up. "I'll get it." Ziva looked to her husband, grinning slightly at his messy hair, but concerned for he looked so tired. She swallowed and nodded, laying her head back down on the pillow and within seconds sleep overcame her and she was out. After about an hour and a half DiNozzo returned back to the room and began getting into bed, grunting as he moved. He was just about to lay down when 'Rrriiiiing...Rrriiiiiinng' "Oh come on." He whined as his cell went off. He quickly tried to answer it but it was too late, Ziva was awake. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, wincing and her hand rested on her back. "Mmn." Tony answered his cell, speaking in mumbled tones. "This is Anthony DiNozzo at the DiNozzo residence. Please leave a message after the beep...beeeep." He said sleepily, his eyes closed as he spoke. Ziva looked to him with a tired expression as her husband listened to whomever was on the other end. "Okay. I'll be on my way." Tony ended the call. "Got a body. Frozen at the park." He explained, his hair in different directions as he sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes. Ziva breathed a sigh and nodded. But seconds later her own eyes widened and she bolted upright and heaved herself off the bed surprisingly fast for six months pregnant with twins, heading for the bathroom. Tony had followed his wife and held her hair back while she threw up, bent over the toilet, her body warm to the touch and covered in sweat. "You're sick. I'm gonna call Gibbs and tell him. I'm not gonna leave you here by yourself." Tony murmured to her when she stood more straight and was catching her breath. "I'm fine." She said to him, and a little on the cranky side if you don't mind me saying as she headed back into the bedroom with a hand on her back and the other on her big belly. But Tony was having none of that. "Hey, don't give me that shi-...crap, honey. You're sick and I'm going to take you to the Docs and see what Claire says to do." Ziva swallowed, staring at her husband as they exchanged glances when she had looked to him when he corrected his words. "Tony, no. I don't need to go to the clinic. I just need some rest. If you want, you can call her. We don't even know if she's in today." DiNozzo followed her back as he watched Ziva go towards the bed and sit on the edge of it, a hand rubbing her stomach. "Ziva it's just precautions. We're going. I'll call Abby so she can watch the kids while we go." Ziva looked to her husband. "Tony..I'm tired, my body aches, I just want to lay down and go to sleep. Plus you all will be needed for the case. I'll be fine with just me and the kids." She rubbed her eyes almost childlike.

DiNozzo came near. "Honey I'm not taking the chance. So what if you got it from the kids or maybe there's a bug going around, either way we're going and that's tha-." "Does that mean I made Ima sick?" A small voice came from the doorway and the parents looked to see Danny standing there in his pajamas, holding his stuffed lion. Ziva would have spoke but when her mouth opened and she took a breath, all she did was-"Cough, cough, cough! Cough cough!" Tony held his wife's hand and she gently squeezed it when she finished. "No Danny. You didn't-cough..you didn't make me sick." The boy looked to his mother as she closed her eyes a moment and took a breath. "I must have. I'm the only one who's coughing. Cameron and Alessandra aren't. They're only throwing up." Tony swallowed as Danny came into the room next to them. "Well..we did teach you kids how to share." Danny frowned at his father. "But not sickness Abba. Aren't you going to take her to the Doctor?" His father nodded as he looked to his wife. "I'll drag her kicking and screaming if I have to." The parents stared at each other when Ziva sighed. "It'll be okay yakiri." She told her son. "Don't worry. I've been through much worse than this. Trust me." Danny seem to take that as a bit of comfort as she had leaned forward and caresses his cheek, but he still was scared for her. He was very clingy to Ziva, not wanting to loose her as he'd lost his real mother despite it being totally different situations. He gently leaned in and hugged her, his arms going around her belly. The twins responded by kicking, which made Ziva laugh and Danny smile. DiNozzo went ahead and made the call to Abby, but when he returned to his wife's side after their son left, he didn't look pleased. "What is it?" Ziva asked in concern. "Well we can confirm that it's a bug going around." Tony said as he looked to her and Ziva sighed. "Oh no. Her too?" Tony nodded and Ziva thought a moment, taking a breath as she leaned her head from side to side, bending her neck. All her muscles were sore. "Hmm. Mmn...uh, how about Palmer? He likes the kids and they like him. But then again Ducky needs him." Tony looked to his wife and nodded. "It's worth a shot. Either way you start getting ready to go." Ziva nodded as Tony called the Autopsy Gremlin as he liked to call Ducky's assistant.

Within about an hour there was a knock on the door and Tony opened it, letting Palmer in, along with the cold. "Thanks Tony. Man it's cold out there. Did your kids watch Frozen too many times because I think it's starting to turn into a blizzard. I'll still watch them for you but I'm not sure it's exactly safe." Palmer said as he glanced around, smiling as the two boys came and hugged him. "Hi Mr. Palmer!" They greeted him. "No. Thank you Jimmy. I hope Ducky wasn't upset with you." Ziva said but started coughing as she sat on the couch. "Tony, cough cough, honey are you sure it's a-cough, good idea?" DiNozzo nodded. "Jimmy's here to watch the kids for us, I want to make sure you and the babies are okay and safe. We're going." Ziva just only nodded then, giving up trying to talk him out if it. She was sure all she needed was just some rest, and maybe a cool bath to make sure her fever, if she even has one, doesn't get too high...little did she know how wrong she would be. Tony helped Ziva with her coat and soon she and him were out the door and into their car. Tony started the engine and they were off out of the driveway and onto the road. "Oh man look at this." Ziva said as she pointed, looking out the windshield and Tony nodded. "Yeah. The weather said there was a bad storm coming." Ziva looked to her husband, swallowing. "How bad?" DiNozzo glanced at his wife a moment as he drove carefully, not going fast as he noticed there was some ice on the roads and drifts of blowing snow. "Oh we'll be back home before it gets here." Ziva didn't look convinced. "Do you not see the blowing snow Tony? If this keeps up we won't be able to see anything!" "Honey calm down." Tony said to her firmly but not harshly. "We'll make it. I know it's just because you're tired and uncomfortable. But it'll be okay." He spoke more calmly now and it seemed to have the desired effect and his wife just faced forward, trying to stifle another coughing fit that came. "Cough, cghnmm cough cough!" Afterwards she breathed deep a couple times to catch her breath. Subconsciously she reached for his hand and he took it, giving a squeeze and Ziva closed her eyes a moment. When she opened them she looked down at her belly, a smile coming to her lips. She guided her husband's hand to her stomach and she looked to him. Tony looked into her eyes and then to her belly as he continued to drive carefully. He gave a nod to her as an indication that he could feel the babies. Their baby girls. Ziva looked at her belly again. "I hope they're alright...cough cough cughm!" Tony rubbed her shoulder as he went around a curve. About an hour passed and Tony was pulling into the clinic parking lot. He got out, went to the other side and helped Ziva get out from the car and they headed inside, squinting their eyes at the freezing wind and blowing snow. Once indoors Tony had Ziva sit down so she could be off her feet while he went to the service desk. There were other people there too of all ages. Some with just colds, others also with the flu. "Hi my name is Anthony DiNozzo, my wife's a patient of Doctor Claire's. She's six months pregnant with twins and I think she has the flu." Tony explained to the lady at the desk as she typed away at the computer. "Well Doctor Claire is seeing a patient at the moment but once she's done I'll squeeze you in." "Thank you." Tony nodded and went to his wife's side, taking a seat next to her, taking her hand in his. "You okay? Doctor is here so we'll see her." Ziva nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm exhausted...I feel weak." She said in a small voice and he looked to her, a hand coming up and caressing her cheek. "It's gonna be okay, Zi. You'll see."

After a while the door opened. "Ziva DiNozzo?" The lady called and the couple got up from there chairs. "That's us." The woman nodded. "Right this way...and here we are. Doctor Claire will be in shortly." She had lead them to a waiting room and closed the door once the couple were inside. Ziva swallowed and coughed more, taking a couple deep breathes afterwards like she's been doing. She looked to her husband. "I'm thirsty." Tony nodded and gently squeezed her hand and went to the little sink in the room, getting one of those small paper cups and filling it with cold water then handing it to her. Ziva nodded her thanks and drank it. There was a small knock on the door and in walked Doctor Claire. "Hello. I hear someone isn't feeling well this morning." She said, eyes watching Ziva. "Now you think she might have the flu? The nurse gave me the symptoms you told her." Tony nodded. "Yeah uh, she's vomited, has a bit of a fever but that could just be from throwing up. She's achy and coughing. Not feeling cold though like fevers sometimes do. Either that or it hasn't kicked in yet." Doctor Claire listened very carefully and nodded as she wrote on her pamphlet. "Well so far that's what it sounds like." Ziva looked to her. "I told him we just should stay home and all that I need was to stay in bed and rest." Tony chided. "Yeah, like you're gonna be doing that then we have twin toddlers and an 8 year old who's been sick all night too. Not to mention no sleep." Ziva glared at her husband and the Doctor came near Ziva now. She looked in her eyes and throat, which Ziva rubbed it afterwards, indicating that it was sore. Her temperature was taken.

"Well it's higher than it should be. I say you do have a bit of a fever and since you threw up that is an indication of the flu, which is contagious and you most likely got it from the twins." She had Ziva lift up her shirt and she listened to her breathing and her heart, she also checked out Zivas belly, feeling the twins and where they were with her expert hands. She decided to do a sonogram just to watch them a moment. "Well they don't seem too disturbed. Which is a good thing. But because you're sick their movement will be a little on the less side." Ziva nodded. "I noticed they weren't moving as much." Her eyes became fearful. "Does that mean..?" Doctor Claire looked to be mother, resting a hand on her gently. "So far they seem fine, just tired. But Ziva I'm glad you listened to your husband because pregnant women and flu are not good combinations. It can have defects on your pregnancy, the babies and also your immune system is low so you're the pregnancy can be complicated very quickly, plus you're easier susceptible to infections such as pneumonia. It can also cause problems such as premature labor and delivery...Ziva do you understand the severity of what can happen you ignore such things or just brush them off?" Ziva hung her head and nodded, realizing the danger she can be in if not treated with great care. She rubbed her belly. "I'm sorry Lexi and Katie..I'm so sorry." Doctor Claire licked her lips. "I didn't mean to sound as harsh as I did, but I wanted you to understand. Call it tough love I guess. The important thing is that we caught it at an okay stage and if you follow my directions you should start feeling better in about a week give or take, possibly two. Fever symptoms are also like a common cold and that takes two weeks because it's a natural virus." Ziva nodded, blinking her eyes tiredly. "So basically besides taking my medicine, resting and such, I'm going to feel miserable for two weeks." Claire nodded. "That's correct. Which means you have your work cut out for you Mr. DiNozzo." Tony nodded. "No challenge is too great for a DiNozzo." He looked to his wife. "I'll make sure she's okay." Doctor Claire smiled and she handed over the medicine for Ziva to take. "I have no doubt. Now hurry home and get some rest. You don't need to be caught out in the storm."

The couple made their way to the door and exited the building. They were buffeted with high wind. "Oh man." Tony commented as he squinted his eyes. Ziva pulled her coat tighter around herself, her hair blowing in the wind, snow getting in their faces. Tony turned to her. "You wait inside the doors while I get the car." He said to her and his wife nodded, turning and heading inside. DiNozzo went and found the car after looking. He unlocked it and got inside, putting the keys in the ignition and starting it up. **Trrrrrr, rrrrr, rrrrrr...Trrrerrvrooom**." Tony furrowed his brow and swallowed. Looks like something was going on with the car. Most likely the cold, as some cars get that way. He looked as he went and took the car over to the entrance to the clinic. Ziva came through the doors and Tony got out, going to the other side and helping the pregnant woman into the car, he went back and got in on his side and they started for home. Ziva sighed and rested back against the car seat. Tony glanced at her as he drove. "You can lean the chair back and rest of you want." Ziva smiled at him but was worried. "I can't believe I'm that careless." Her husband took her hand in his. "Don't honey...you didn't know..we didn't know, okay? We just have to follow what the doctor told us and take it day by day. Hey. It's gonna be okay." Ziva nodded at his words, looking out into the snow. "It's gotten worse out." She subconsciously rubbed her belly and her body ached. "Sigh. A nap sounds really good." Tony smirked. "Yeah, I'm sure it does. But you're gonna eat first and then take your medicine." Ziva glanced at him and smiled. "Cough cough..I love you." Tony nodded as he took her hand in his.. "I love you too baby." He said as he looked back to her. "And I love our babies...it's gonna be okay." Ziva nodded. "I know." She looked back to the road. "Tony look out!" **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEACHH**!

The car was facing sideways on the road as it had hit a patch of ice. Tony breathed and looked to his wife. "You okay?" Ziva only nodded, taking feel breathes to calm herself, her arms had wrapped around her belly to protect their unborn babies. She swallowed and licked her lips, looking at her belly. "I think they're okay." DiNozzo nodded in relief. He looked out the window. They had almost hit a down tree. "The wind must have done it. It is getting worse out here." Ziva nodded and she looked to him, it was hard to keep the tears came down her cheeks. "Blasted hormones." She commented, wiping her eyes. Tony reached over and comforted her. "Shhh, shhh it's okay." He held her and let her cry it out before she calmed down. "Let's just go home okay?" Ziva nodded and faced forward. Tony turned the car around. "Just gonna have to take one of the other routs." Ziva nodded again and smirked. "I'll be surprised if I don't get braxton hicks from this." She chuckled. Tony smiled and continued driving.

It was taking longer to get home going on the different rout, not to mention the roads were getting worse, plus visibility was becoming limited. "I can barely see anything." Ziva commented as Tony drove. "I know. It's okay. We're gonna make it." Ziva looked to him and watched as it was snowing and blowing, drifts of snow going across their vision. And to make matters worse-chunka-chunka-chunk. "Oh come on!" Tony cursed under his breath and Ziva frowned. "What's wrong?" DiNozzo looked to her. "We're outta gas." Ziva stared at her husband a moment. "Are you kidding me? Tell me you're joking. Please tell me this is just a joke." Tony shook his head. "I wish I was, honey. And earlier it didn't want to start. This is just great!" He said louder, to which Ziva rested a hand on her shoulder. "Can we go any further? It cannot be that far from our house." DiNozzo shrugged. "Well we can go a little bit but the house is at least 15 to 20 minutes away." The mother nodded. "Only that long? It's not long at all." DiNozzo looked to her. "Well if it wasn't a freaking blizzard. The times up to a half hour or more because of the roads and visibility." Ziva thought. "Well we should call Jimmy and tell him what's going on. Maybe we can get a hold of Gibbs?" Tony nodded. "Sure. You call Palmer, I'll call the boss man." Both husband and wife got out their cell phones, Tony using one hand, the other trying to get his car to go more down the road until, it eventually stopped. He was able to get it on the side of the road. He hoped they would get at least found by someone passing by as he at least put on the hazard lights. He also prayed that they wouldn't get hit by anyone..now that was a scary thought, but he didn't dare tell his wife that as he didn't want to cause her more stress as she still coughed some..he just hoped she didn't get worse and they caught it early enough. Ziva looked to him and coughed some. Her body shivered a little and Tony looked to her. "Okay. You need to take your medicine...what's it called again?" Ziva looked to him and spoke amidst her coughing. "Cough cough, It's-Cough..It's called Acetaminophen. It should help with the fever. And I have to drink lots of fluids and have minimal contact with anyone. Doctor Claire said that even a week after its passed I could still be contagious. Cough cough cough cough!"

Tony held Zivas hand when she went into a little coughing fit. "Easy." Ziva breathed and tried to catch her breath, which was also a sure sign she had the flu. "We have to treat the fever right away." Ziva nodded and dry took a pill, grimacing a tad when she swallowed, her throat sore. "Cough cough!..Mmn." She looked to her husband. "This is going to be a looong two weeks of miserableness." DiNozzo had to chuckle at her words. "It's gonna be okay..you'll see. I love you. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." Ziva nodded. She pulled out her cell and called Palmer. "...Hello, Jimmy? Yes we made it to the clinic alright but we've run into a problem. You see the storm has gotten worse and while we were driving we almost hit a downed tree and-..yes we are fine..cough cough. Yes. So, well, Tony went on a different rout and we aren't that far from the house, I'm assuming. Cough cough cough! Mmmn!..but our car is out of gas. Otherwise we would be home by now...how are the kids?" '_They're doing okay. Cameron threw up again but they're all taking naps now accept Joshua_.' Ziva nodded as she heard Tony talking to Gibbs on his cell as he told his boss of their situation, and he was asking for help. "Well that's good. How is Danny?" She asked, her heart quickening. '_Danny's doing okay for the most part. He keeps asking for you_, _wondering when you're going to be home. His fever is 102_.' Ziva took a breath, looking to her husband. "Tell him..Tell him we'll be there before he knows it." '_I will. You guys stay safe. Bye_.' Ziva nodded. "Goodbye." She hung up and was frowning. "What is it?" Tony asked her. "Gibbs is on his way to pick us up." Ziva looked to him. "Danny's fever has risen to 102." DiNozzo looked to his wife. "He's gotten worse? It was down to 97 I think earlier." Ziva exasperated. "I know..I'm worried for him. He's only eight years old." Tony gently touched her. "It's gonna be okay Zi. He's going to get better. And do is Cameron and Alessandra, and so are you..okay? We're gonna make it. It takes way more than fevers, the flu and upset stomachs to stop us DiNozzos." Ziva nodded to her husband, knowing he was trying to give her comfort and relieve her stress as tears came, as well as her coughing. She took a couple of breathes to get it to stop, if that even worked.

Ziva then hissed. "Ssss, ooo." Tony looked to Ziva with concern. "Honey what's wrong?" He asked as he watched her rub her stomach. "It's alright..I'm alright..it's just those Braxton hicks..I told you I'd possibly get them. They come when your body is basically telling you to slow down." Tony nodded. "Is there any way to relieve it?" He asked, taking her hand in his and Ziva smiled at his caring. "Well I don't know if I had any Braxton hicks with my first pregnancy, do this is new to me too. But I remember what Ducky told me to do because I had asked him about it." Tony nodded. "Uh, rhythmic breathing can help and also lying on my left side. Basically just stoping, resting and putting my feet up for a couple of hours." Ziva explained and Tony looked around. "Well with the way the storm's going Gibbs is going to take a while to get here so you might as well get some rest, if not fall asleep." Ziva began turning onto her left side, wincing as she adjusted her body with her growing sixth month belly. "What about you? You didn't exactly get any sleep either." Tony shrugged. "I'll be okay. Even though we're out of gas we at least still have heat. Want to make sure we don't get too cold." Ziva chuckled. "Heh, heh..Ssss, Mmmn." She blew out a breath through pursed lips. "Well don't want to make it too warm. I do have a bit of a fever remember." Tony smirked. "It's only because your close to someone who's so undeniably hot..and masculine." This made Ziva laugh, which is what Tony was going for. Getting her in good spirits and making lite of their current situation. "Those years of working out have paid off. And yes you are dashingly handsome."

Tony leaned in to kiss her but Ziva stopped him with her hand to his chest, causing him to look at her. "Believe me, I want to." His wife explained. "But I do not want you to get sick. Which means while you're taking care of me and we're both taking care of the children, you have to keep your immune system up. Mmmnn!..ssss..oooo." Tony took Zivas hand in his, letting her know he was there while her little cramps continued. Some would say it's one of those false labor things, but as time goes on Zivas pains subside and she falls into a comfortable sleep, exhaustion getting the better of her. She is actually sleeping peacefully now as Tony watches over her, gently caressing Zivas forehead. He notices it's warm to the touch, proof of a definite fever. To help keep her cool without over doing it, he turned down the heat just slightly. He didn't want to open the window or all the heat they want to save for however long this takes. He looked heavenward and prayed that their battery would last as long as it takes and then some. He wasn't really that religious, but somehow it dos give him some comfort. He couldn't explain it but it helped ease his mind and gave him peace. The snow, drags on. Tony turned on the radio quietly just for a brief moment. '_During this time of the storm we advise residence to stay indoors and if you have to go out to please dress appropriately and stay safe while driving. Some places are without power as well as downed trees from these ice cold winds. It's gonna be a tough one folks, stay warm out there_.' Tony turned it off after that. Has it ever gotten so cold? Well every winter was different. Some are less cold but more snow, some are the opposite of that, and then there are some like today, cold temperatures and lots of snow.

There was a muffled thumbing on the window to the drivers side and Tony opened his eyes. He'd fallen asleep and kicked himself. He was supposed to keep watch as he rubbed his eyes and say up more. He looked over at Ziva, who was still asleep, her back facing him this time as she must have turned over. The thumping came to his ears again and he turned, noticing it was colder. He looked, and then smiled in relief to see it was Gibbs standing there, all bundled up and with gloves on. Tony went to roll the window down but when he pressed the button nothing happened. He realized the battery must have went down. Why do fast? Well, extreme weather will do that. I guess. So DiNozzo go the door open, hearing the crack and he brought his arms closer to his body as the wind hit him, making him shiver. "You guys okay? Come on let's get you outta here." Tony nodded and zipped up his coat and began getting on his hat and gloves. "Thanks for coming to our rescue Boss. Help me get Ziva." He said as he climbed out, the wind blowing still as well as the snow. Both men went through the drifts around to the other side of the car. They opened Zivas door and we meet with a gun pointed at their faces. Tony raised his hands a bit. "Easy honey. It's just us. Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Gibbs is here to take us home." Ziva had lowered her weapon, letting out a breath in relief at seeing her husband and Gibbs as she put it away. "I'm sorry Gibbs. I was just startled." Gibbs shrugged. "It's okay Ziver. Get those hat and gloves on so I can get you guys home." Ziva complied and sat up, wincing at her sore back. "Mmn!" She looked to them as she stepped out. "Oh! Sss. Note to self..sleeping in a car while pregnant equals, not a good idea." She grunted as Tony and Gibbs smiled, helping said pregnant woman through the snow and they got into Gibbs' car. Soon they were on their way home. Ziva sighed. "I can't believe that we couldn't make it all the way back to the house. It's only a short distance." Gibbs nodded. "Well, weather likes to do this kind of stuff. It's a good thing you guys didn't decide to try to walk it or go find help. It's good you stayed put and waited." DiNozzo felt Ziva lean into him, despite that she had a good sleep, her sickness is what made her weak. He supported her against him. "We'll be home soon." He whispered to her and she nodded. "I love you, Tony." She said in response and he kissed her forehead, which was surprisingly warm.

Tony watched Ziva as she lay in bed. Her fever was reading around 102 now and she was shivering. "Cough, cough!" DiNozzo moved closer to her and removed the cloth from Zivas forehead. "Tony..I'm cold." Tony caressed her face. "I know honey. But with your fever you know you have to try and keep cool. You'll be getting better in no time." Ziva chuckled but coughed near the end. "Yeah-cough cough cough! Tell that to the next two weeks." She looked to him and he took her hand in his. "How's Danny? Is he alright?" The mother's eyes were worried. Tony gave a small smile. "He's doing fine. His fever is actually gone. It broke a couple of hours ago." Zivas eyes lit up a bit. "Really?" Tony nodded. "He's gonna be just fine, Zi." Ziva smiled with relief. "Thank God." She then looked to the clock. "It's almost time for dinner. I didn't get anything out. Cough cough! I have to start." Tony stopped his wife when she started to rise up. "No honey. You stay here. I'll come up with something." Ziva laid back down and swallowed, too tired to argue. Tony went and got the washcloth wet again in the adjacent bathroom before coming back and placing it back on her forehead again after wiping her face and throat. Ziva shivered a bit. "Just try and rest. We always got cans of progresso chicken noodle in times like these." The wife chuckled at her husband's words. "Don't burn yourself on the stove." Ziva cautioned as Tony was leaving the room. He paused and looked back. "I've already been burned sweet cheeks. And that is by the hottest and most beautiful women I've ever meet. And I can never be more grateful than I am to have her in my life." Ziva smiled warmly and relaxed against her pillows, her eyes closing.

After about 20 minutes Tony had the kids fed and now he was trying to get the twins to take a bath. They giggled and splashed at him, their sickness momentarily forgotten for a while and they were happy. DiNozzo had on a little mask over his nose and mouth and rubber gloves on..but he was just in his swimming trunks. Bare chested and everything. Dads and bath time equals-You Will get wet on his ride. He'd clean up after. He adjusted his gloves and mask, one of his precautionary ways so he didn't get sick. "Okay now we need to rinth you guy's ofth." His voice was a tad muffled and Cameron and Alessandra laughed at his speech. Tony took the shower head and as he let the water drain he turned on the shower and began hosing the kids down. Alessandra laughed and shook her head as the water came over her, all giggly and her brother just closed his eyes and had a relaxed look. When Tony was done, he picked his little three year olds up and wrapped them each in a towel and carried them to their bedroom and continued to dry them off. It was a nice little trail of water from the bathroom to their bedroom. He got them into their pjs..then came the daunting task of getting them to take their medicine. It was a game of tag, trying tickle attack, until it finally came down to they could each have at least one cookie before bed. Soon enough they were fast asleep. DiNozzo began walking to the other kids rooms when-"Whoah! Oof!" He'd slipped on the water and landed on the floor with a big kur-thump and groaning. "Okay, didn't see that coming." "Tony?" He heard Ziva call from he bedroom. "Are you-cough cough! Mmn! Are you alright?" Tony took some deep breaths and put on a smile. "I'm okay honey, just slipped. I'm good." He waited and got up, and there was pain in his right ankle. "Yah! Man. Ow." "I heard that..Stay right there. I'm coming." Tony's eyes grew wide and he began to move. "No. No you don't sweet cheeks. Stay in bed." He said as he hobbled towards he bedroom. Ziva was sitting up and had turned so her legs were over the edge of he bed. But unfortunately the movement caused her stomach to do a flip flop and Tony saw the familiar look. He stared into Zivas eyes as hers spoke volumes as he helped her to the bathroom and they made it just in time. Ziva threw up violently into the toilet as she emptied her stomach. It was hard for Tony to watch as he didn't like seeing his wife in such a state. He held her hair and rubbed her back, soothingly talking to her. "Easy baby. Easy, thats it. Just breath. Take deep breathes." Ziva did as she was told after wiping her mouth. "This stinks." Tony smirked as he helped her to stand more straight, noticing automatically as she held onto him, leaning against him for support. "I think you mean the other word." Ziva gave him a look as he helped her back into the bed. "I know I was, Mmm, I was being polite." Once she was situated in bed Tony caressed her face and then her belly where their baby girls were inside. Warm and safe and growing. "You okay while I get changed?" Ziva nodded in exhaustion, her eyes closing. DiNozzo got dressed into some warm pjs. When he looked back to his wife she was out like a light, he smirked as he got in bed beside her. He didn't want to get sick but he couldn't help it as he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to her temple. "I love you."

**Long chapter and a long wait. Hope it was enjoyable. Man what an adventure. Sorry if I could have gotten things wrong it if this chapter didn't appeal. Send me a review. Pleeeeeeeeease! Lol! Hope you're still liking this story and sticking with me. Sorry if it stays more with the family aspect than on what NCIS is about like with the crime, science and cases and such. Sorry for misspelled words so or the wrong word. Near the end I was nodding off. Lol**


	32. Snowed In

S A week had past and Ziva was feeling absolutely miserable. She coughed and though she stopped throwing up she still had a bit of fever. Doctor Claire had prescribed a stronger medicine that she could take that was safe for the  
babies. It included Advil. Thankfully and surprisingly the twins were completely fine. For this the mother was grateful. Cameron and Alessandra were just about over being sick. And Danny was on his way to being back to  
complete health. He just got drowsy once in a while but he was allowed to go back into school. (AN-Not sure if it's quicker with kids but decided to do it anyway) DiNozzo did have his work cut out for him as the doctor had said. When  
he had to be at work it was Palmer or Abby who stayed at the household. Abby had showed up in a hazmat suit once, to which this made Ziva and the children laugh. Plus it kept them easily entertained. Ziva was up and helped  
when she could with the domestic chores around the house and making meals, but for the most part she was off her feet, either resting in the living room or sleeping in the bedroom.

Ziva could tell her husband was tired when he came home one night after a long day of work, his eyes dull and his movements slower than normal grunting as he sat down. "Man I'm tired." He sighed as he fell back onto the bed. Ziva  
glanced at him, taking his hand in hers. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help. Would you like me to fix you something?" DiNozzo shook his head. "No you need to be off your feet and resting." He said sort of mumbly. "I'll  
just order a pizza." But this time Ziva was having none of it. "Honey, I've been off my feet and resting for a week. I had a good power nap. I think I can handle getting up for a little while." She patted his side of  
the bed next to her and she smiled at him as she began moving off the bed. "I'll cook you some grilled cheese with soup. Does that sound okay?" Tony nodded as he sat up and took off his top. "Thanks honey." Ziva grinned  
as she was able to get herself off the bed. "Okay. Mmn..you just change into some pajamas and I will get the food started. Oh and you will be drinking orange juice with that." She said as she neared the doorway, leaving her husband  
looking in her direction with a confused expression on his face. "Orange juice with grilled cheese and soup?" He questioned and Ziva turned around, a hand on her belly as she nodded. "Yes. It's vitamin C and it will keep your immune  
system up. Now get changed." And with that she left the room. Tony nodded, then got a mischievous grin. "You don't want to stay and watch?" Ziva peaked her head inside the doorframe. "I wouldn't mind, but that would  
lead to other things, and with me still being sick, plus I don't think I quite have that much energy, it wouldn't be as..fun..as.." She tried to find the right words but Ziva soon gave up and gestured with her hand. "Well, you know how  
it gets." Tony nodded, cocking an eyebrow. "Go on, get cooking. The sooner you finish the sooner you can be back in bed resting." Ziva just smirked and left, soon heading down the stairs. She tried to stifle a little  
bit of coughing as she went, keeping in mind the kids were asleep. She checked into the boys room after reaching the main level of the house and sleeping the boys were. She smiled and went on down the hall and into the kitchen.

Within 10 minutes Ziva had the food made. She smiled after tasting the soup and he grilled cheese was finished the way her husband liked it. A presence was felt behind her and her smile widened when Tony's arms came around her.  
The mother looked to him and he rested his face against hers. "Mmmnn that smells good." Ziva smirked. "I hope you like it." Tony swallowed as he went and took a seat. "You kidding? I like whatever you make...you  
want anything?" Tony asked Ziva as he looked to her, his wife's back turned towards the counter. When Ziva looked back at him she shook her head. "No, I'm good." Tony smirked as she spoke, for she had a pear in her hand with  
some bites out of it. "I ate earlier...a couple times earlier." Her husband smiled. "Well you are eating for three. How are our little girls by the way?" Ziva smiled and rubbed her belly. "They're doing fine...cough  
cough...I've been drinking orange juice and as usual they start kicking away." Tony grinned and began eating more. He watched Ziva as she looked out the window, the moonlight causing a soft blue cast to her face. "You're so beautiful."  
His wife looked to him. "You always say that." Tony made an expression. "It's true sweet cheeks." Ziva slightly rolled her eyes as she leaned back against he counter. "Tony I'm sick, seven months pregnant and as  
big as a hippopotamus, I have stretch marks, raging hormones, and-". "And you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Tony finished his sandwich. "Ziva no matter how pregnant you are, how sick you are, or even how old we will  
get together, you are my wife..to love and to cherish and protect forever." As he spoke he rose to his feet he came to her, taking her hands in his. Ziva couldn't help but let a couple tears escape her eyes. "Blast these hormones."  
Tony chuckled and then just held her in a warm embrace. At his closeness Ziva just let her body completely relax and let all the negativeness in her mind and body melt away, feeling completely at peace and safe in her husband's arms. After  
a moment she yawned and then coughed. "I think it's time you take your medicine and head for the bed." Tony said to his wife. Ziva nodded. "I suppose..my throat is still sore as well as my aching body but I do not know if that's  
from me being sick or the pregnancy itself. I only have two more months to go before Lexi and Katie get here. And I still want to have the babies here." Tony nodded. "Of course they'll be born here. Just like our first  
bio kids. And don't worry about how things are going to go. You're gonna be fine." Ziva smiled and leaned against him once more before heading upstairs back to the bedroom.

DiNozzo had watched as she went. He was sure things were okay with her and the babies. Another week to go and they all should be completely well from this flu and fever business. Abby was excited for the babies to come, as usual.  
She constantly asked Tony how his wife was and the twins, always willing to get more items like toys and clothes for the babies. She even suggested one of those wrap things for Ziva. It was like a baby sling where the child faced  
the mother and it was perfect for carrying around babies and newborns. Tony suggested she get a couple of them so they could try them out. He glanced at his watched then went back to finishing his soup. Once he was done the tired  
father went upstairs into the bedroom. Ziva was sleeping peacefully. She looked so beautiful in his eyes. DiNozzo went to the dresser and changed into his Pjs. Then he slid into the bed next to Ziva, automatically wrapping  
an arm across his wife's stomach and he kissed her cheek. "I love you Ziva."

The next morning, it was another blizzard outside. The snow was blowing wildly in the freezing wind. Guess this means no school. Tony had awoke before his alarm went off and so he turned it off so as not to wake his wife  
as she was still sleeping soundly. He was glad she was on the mend despite it only being one week. Tony sat up gently and rubbed his eyes groggily, sighing his usual sigh as he stretched and then got out of bed, moving one leg in front  
of the other stiffly. Thankfully the house was warm and cozy. He didn't feel cold at all with no shirt and just some gray baggy sweatpants. He silently slipped outside the bedroom, closing the door and heading down the hall. Alessandra  
was still sleeping as he peaked in on her. But where was his son? He then hears some quiet talking and followed his ears to the bathroom. He saw his all three of his sons together. He saw Danny holding 3 rings of different  
colored tape...and 3 lines of tape on the ground in front of the toilet. Tony stepped forward and knocked his knuckle against the door frame. "Hey guys. What's going on?" The boys looked to their father. "We put tape  
down to see who made it the farthest." Danny said and Joshua smiled. "Yeah, I won." Tony looked at his son and then the floor...'life's bleach-able moments'. Went through his head.."Well, uh you guys take up the tape and I'll  
clean up the floor." Cameron shrugged. "It's not that bad Abba." Tony smirked, his eyebrows raised in a sheepish grin. "Well, uh...it's not polite to leave your pee on the floor. Plus imagine what would happen if mommy  
found it." Danny paused, his mouth showing a shocked expression. "Ooo she would be mad." Tony nodded. "Exactly. So why don't you guys not do that again. Okay?-". "Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo!? You forgot to put  
the seat down!" Came the angry calling voice of his wife! "Coming honey!" Tony dashed up the stairs and into he bedroom, turning the corner and coming to the bathroom to see his wife standing there in her pajamas with her arms crossed  
and foot tapping the floor. Tony grinned sheepishly as he came near and caressed Zivas cheek. "Morning beautiful." But he didn't get the chance to add a kiss to her cheek as she moved her hand up and Tony went and put the seat down  
for her. "Sorry about the cold rim." "M-hm." Ziva hummed and then took a breath, looking down at her belly as she felt movement. Her annoyance forgotten momentarily, a smile formed itself on the mothers lips as she took her  
husband's hand and rested it on the side of her belly. Tony smiled as he felt the rolls and kicks of their energetic twin girls inside Zivas stomach. Ziva caught his eyes and the way they darkened as they leaned in.

Tony kissed her lips and she kissed back, gently putting her hands on his shoulders. Tony could feel himself start to harden as she made the sounds of pleasure when he began moving his hand on her body and gently gripped one of her  
breasts. "Mmmn." Tony smiled and breathed in his wife's scent as she gently caressed his face. "Mmmnn Tony." DiNozzo looked to his wife when she moaned and she looked to him, then Ziva moved her hands lower into his chest,  
rubbing the muscles and also his shoulders. Tony kissed Zivas lips and caressed her cheeks. After a while he pulls back and looks at his wife. "Hope you didn't mind a little bit of love." Ziva took a deep breath and let it  
out through her nose as she calmed down, knowing that sex while she was sick wasn't an option right now as they had decided this when Ziva had gotten sick in the first place. "Looks like we're snowed in. Which means school is closed." Ziva  
nodded and yawned. "They probably wouldn't mind a day off. But then again with the blizzard they cannot go outside. Which means entertainment time." Tony nodded. "Movies and popcorn. Snuggle time...or.." A  
look came to the father's eyes as an idea formed in his head. "Or?" Ziva prompted and Tony looked to her. "Well I was going to suggest building a fort or target practice with nerf guns but then again there's fragile stuff around  
the house so that's out today the question." Ziva chuckled and patted his cheek. "I'm sure you'll think of something. Right now I think breakfast is in order." Tony nodded and gave her a kiss. "I'll get dressed while  
you do your business." Ziva rolled her eyes chuckling as Tony closed the door and she commented. "Sure, only a t-shirt needs to be added." After about a minute or two Ziva returned from the bathroom and went to the dresser, pulling  
out sweatpants and purple maternity top with half sleeves. Ziva paused as she noticed him staring at her. "See something you like my ahuvi?" She asked after taking off her silly nightgown. Tony smirked, then came near. "Oh  
yeah..I see something that I love, and she's very sexy and hormonal right now." Ziva chuckled as she felt Tony's strong arms enveloped her When the couple was ready they went out of their room and down the hall. Alessandra had woken and  
come out of her room as they were in the hallway near the twins' bedroom. Ziva smiled down at her daughter. "Morning baby girl. How are you?" Alkesandra hust held her blanket tighter and raised her arms, indicating she wanted  
to be held. To which Ziva complied. At her husband's protest. "Uh, honey I don't think that's a good idea." Ziva looked to her husband. "Tony it's fine. I just have to be more careful." She said, grunting  
as she picked up her three year old baby girl. Alessandra curled into her mother, cuddling as Ziva waddled on. She felt confident in her movements and that she'd be fine, that is until she reached the stairs. Tony looked to her,  
noticing when his wife paused a moment. "Still think it was a good idea?" Ziva glared at him before handing off Alessandra to her husband. Tony smiled as he held her. "Now just take it slow." He said to his wife and Ziva  
nodded as she held onto the railing. "I got it Tony." She said as she began her decent down the steps. "If only my stomach wasn't so big." She commented as she went, soon reaching bottom and heading for the kitchen to get breakfast  
going.

She opened up the cupboard and searched her choices. "So what does everyone want?" The mother turned to the family. Alessandra giggled. "Cereal." Ziva smiled as Tony came beside her. "Alright anyone else  
want cereal or are you boys up for waffles?" Joshua shook his head. "We can all have cereal Ima." Danny nodded as he took a seat at the table. "Yeah we can have a cereal feast." Ziva nodded and got out boxes of different  
brands of cereal and soon everyone was munching away and the clinking of spoons against bowls could be heard amongst the sounds of eating. Afterwards while Ziva was doing some laundry and other chores, Tony and Joshua helping when they could,  
Tony and Joshua kept the rest of the kids entertained, playing games like hide and seek, twister, charades and Simon says. After a while Cameron and Alessandra were put down for a nap. Jordan and Ziva were cuddling on the couch, the little  
girls head resting against her mother's belly. Ziva glanced down at Jordan as they lay together, smiling and she leaned her head down, placing a kiss on her daughters head. Tony came near, tilting his head to the side and smiled. "Is  
she sleeping?" Ziva whispered and Tony nodded, briefly showing a mock face of being asleep. Ziva smiled, chuckling quietly. After a moment she yawned herself. "Maybe you should take a nap too." DiNozzo said to Ziva and  
she looked at him. "I would not mind it. But I feel like I've slept enough to cover half a week." Tony looked to her, his eyes repeating what he said, and Ziva gave in, nodding. Tony carefully picked up Jordan from her mother's  
side and held her so his daughters head was resting on his shoulder. Tony extended a hand to Ziva and she took it, using her other hand to push herself up from the couch, her seventh month belly an obstacle from her twins. They headed  
up the stairs and Tony just placed Jordan on his side of the bed as Ziva got in herself. She had just got herself into a comfortable position when..."I have to pee." She looked to her husband. "And wipe that smirk off your face."

**Lol hope you didn't mind the wait. Well..on to the next chapter. Meaning me writing and you waiting.**


	33. The Appointment and Pregnancy Humor

It is now the month of April and Spring is here. The snow is just about gone, the birds singing and nesting..and speaking of nesting, a certain former Mossad Israeli was getting a little antsy. Ziva DiNozzo had reached 8 months pregnant with her twin girls. Katie and Lexi so enjoyed kicking and squirming inside their Ima, especially when she was trying to sleep and get comfortable...which was becoming quite a task for the mother as good sleeping positions were getting harder to find. She'd wake up with back aches, leg cramps, Braxton hicks, the usual. Today was another appointment day. It was early in the morning still and since Ziva couldn't sleep she was up and about while the rest of the house was quiet. She had moved down the stairs slowly, keeping her hand on the railing for balance until she reached the bottom, then when she reached ground level she sighed, taking a breath as she paused a moment...Ziva's shoulders slumped when she saw the basket with clean laundry, yet to be folded. So without further adieu, the mother sat on the couch and proceeded to fold the clothes. She folded pants, pajamas, shirts, panties, socks, onesies and towels. After that Ziva got up and put some of the items away. Once she was done she felt an emptiness in her stomach, a smile forming on her lips. "Time to eat little ones." She addressed her belly. "Hm, what do you feel like having?" She asked and, well there wasn't movement right away. After rubbing her belly a moment there was a kick in the lower part on the right side. Ziva nodded. "Hmm, I'm thinking peanut butter and apples." She decided as she waddled to the kitchen, getting out the peanut butter and putting some in a little bowl. Then Ziva got herself two apples, then a third just in case and sliced the apples. Seating herself on the couch afterwards she began eating, dipping the ends of the Apple pieces into the peanut butter and chowing down. The twins settled down as they also ate, giving lighter kicks and also not in Ziva's ribs. Once those apples were gone the mother realized she was still hungry so she cut up the third apple and ate it.

After a while Ziva was reading a book when she heard the sounds of someone descending the stairs. By the high pitched sigh after the sound of stretching Ziva knew it was her husband and her smile broadened as heir eyes meet when he came into view. "Hey." He greeted gently. Ziva smiled. "Good morning. Sleep well?" Tony nodded. "Yeah. But yours wasn't that good." Ziva swallowed. "The girls were kicking and wouldn't stop moving." Tony chuckled as he came near, resting a hand on her belly and the other on the couch as he leaned in, kissing her lips. "I ate and folded this basket of laundry. And our appointment is in a few hours." Tony nodded as he leaned back. "Right. I'll get something to eat and get dressed. Do you need help getting dressed?" He asked as he made his way to the kitchen, getting out cereal as Ziva got to her feet and shook her head. "I think I will be able to manage. It's Saturday. Abby said she'd be here before we have to leave." DiNozzo nodded. "Alright." Ziva made her way back up the stairs, finding herself pausing to catch her breath, then she continued on to the bedroom. 'Come on, it's just stairs. Stupid pregnancy.' She thought to herself as she waddled to the dresser and just got out some maternity sweatpants with thin fabric, socks, clean underwear and a blue top. Getting the shirt and bra on was fine but the other half, an 8 month belly with twins in the way..

Ziva sat on the bed and attempted to lean over her stomach and dress her lower half. "Come on." She said out loud at her first attempt, failed. Second attempt, same result. "Come on!" She whined, laying fully on her back in bed. "Tony?..I could use some help here!" To Ziva's annoyance she heard her husband's footsteps pounding as he ran up the stairs, noticing as he took two at a time. "Ziva?! What is it are you alright?" He asked as he skidded to a halt at their bedroom entrance, eyes wide with concern. But then they turned to amusement as Tony licked his lips at seeing Ziva laying half naked on the bed. "Ooo." He says as he comes near and gave a soft purred sound. Ziva rolled her eyes. "Tony will you just help me get dressed so we can get to our appointment?...please? I'm lying on my back with the weight of a couple of watermelons pressing on my body...I'm not in the mood." Tony made a puppy face as he rested a hand on her thigh, pulling up her underwear. He gently rested his hands on her inner thighs very close to her sensitive area. "Tony." Ziva warned and her husband chuckled and DiNozzo proceeded with the pants. "Thank you, now help me up? It's getting a little hard to breath." "Yeah sure." Tony obliged and took his wife's hand. Ziva nodded to him after he helped her to stand upright, closing her eyes a moment and swallowing, a bit of a away in her movement. "You okay?" Tony asked as he held onto her sides and Ziva nodded. "Ken..just got dizzy for a moment." Tony brought Ziva into his embrace, wrapping his arms around her. Ziva leaned her head against his shoulder with a sigh, closing her eyes.

Knock Knock Knock! There was a sound at the door and Ziva opened her eyes, looking to her husband. "That must be Abby." Tony nodded. "Yeah." He leaned forward and kissed his wife's forehead, rubbing her shoulders. Ziva smiled and leaned up, kissing his lips and caressing his cheek. "Mmmn." Tony smiled as he tasted her, gently snaking his hand lower and she gasped when he squeezed her ass cheek, noticing her slight grip on him when he did so. "I'll go get the door." He murmured to Ziva and she nodded, kissing him again before he left the room. Ziva sighed and looked down to her belly as the twins began moving again, a smile tugging at her lips. "Mmn. Are you excited to see us tatelehs? We're going to be happy to see you." She rubbed her belly after receiving movement in response. "I can't wait to hold you both. My little girls." "Honey? You ready to go?" She heard her husband's voice and she nodded. "I'll be right down Tony." She said and headed down the stairs.

Tony and Ziva were at the seating area, waiting to be called up. Ziva felt another kick to her ribs, hissing a tad and she shifted in her seat. "Mmn." Tony rested a hand on her stomach and began rubbing it. Ziva took a breath and looked to her husband, nodding her thanks. "Ziva DiNozzo?" The usual nurse called from the doorway and Tony nodded as he helped Ziva to stand. "That's us." Ziva smiled in greeting. "Hello." The nurse nodded and the couple followed her. She had Ziva stand on the scale. "Your weight is just right. It's actually a little more than with your first pregnancy. It happens." Ziva only nodded and they proceeded to one of the exam rooms. Doctor Claire was already inside, adjusting her glasses as she took the paper the nurse have her. "Good morning Ziva. How are you today?" The mother nodded. "I'm alright. I keep getting kicked in the ribs and I'm finding it hard to breath sometimes." Doctor Claire nodded as she had Ziva sit on the exam bed and proceeded to listen to her breathing and also measured the circumference of her belly. "Do you find yourself trying to catch your breath?" Ziva nodded. "Yes. When I use the stairs or carry objects." Claire looked to her. "Heavy objects?" Ziva have a sheepish look. "I don't think a simple basket or hamper of laundry or even vacuuming is a tasking thing." "No but getting dressed is." Tony chided. "Shut..up." His wife hissed at him with a dark orbed glare. Tony pressed his lips together and looked right back at her. Doctor Claire cleared her throat. "Well let us see how the twins are doing. And Ziva?-" the mother looked to her doctor, grunting as she got more onto the bed and laid back. "No more heavy work. I know it feels like you've been doing nothing but trust me." Ziva stared a moment and just nodded her head, pulling her shirt up to her chest, exposing her big belly. Claire went and felt about, gently pressing around Zivas stomach. "Well the twins haven't turned just yet as you're in your 29th week. But by the end of the month they should turn so they're heads are down, if not a little before. And I wouldn't be surprised if they came earlier than full term, also a faster labor and birth which is notorious for second and even third births. But again each one is different. If you end up having more children after this it can go fast or really slow. If the next time it ends up being a single baby you could end up going past your due date." Ziva stared as Doctor Claire continued and went around to the computer and got it ready on the right program. "I'm not saying any of this to frighten you. And weather you decide to have more children is none of my business anyways. You know me, I just start rambling on with facts and my thoughts. You are so far one of my most favorite patients."

BTony came near and held his wife's hand. "So what else can we experience this month?" He asked and Ziva glanced at him. "Besides my raging hormones." Tony smirked and gently gave her hand a squeeze. Doctor Claire smiled as she put blue gel onto the transducer wand and put it on Zivas belly. "For this month you can expect headaches, back, leg and pelvic pain. General discomfort, having to use the bathroom, sleeping problems and weird dreams. Shortness of breath and anxiety, leaky breasts, Braxton hicks contractions, and heartburn." Ziva scoffed. "Nice." Tony smirked. "You'll make it honey...Yahhh!.." He yelled when Ziva squeezed his hand at the pressure point spot. "Do you think you'll survive?" Tony nodded. "I sure hope so." He grunted and Ziva released him, smiling with satisfaction. Doctor Claire smiled and spoke. "The twins are doing good. They will be around 16 inches long, and weigh 3 pounds. And they will be between the sizes of a pineapple or a squash by the end of this month. They will start to get some fat on them now and of course distinct movements. Major brain nerve and developments occur, last month their lungs were fully matured. All five senses are working. So you have to finish this month then it's on to your last month. I wouldn't be surprised or concerned if they came early. And you should not be scared either if that happens. Just remain calm and take it in stride like your first labor. With the way you handled yourself three years ago you have a good head on your shoulders, you trust your body and you know what you're doing." Ziva sighed, briefly shaking her head. "More than half the time I feel I don't know what I'm doing at all. But I pretend I do." Tony smiled and leaned down and kissed her. "Well then you're one sexy actor. Not to mention my sexy wife." Doctor Claire shook her head. "You two haven't been...this late in your pregnancy have you? Not that you can't, in fact it's healthy." Ziva smiled. "It's alright Claire, I have him on a leash until after these little girls are out of me. Afterwards.." She looked to her husband. "We'll see." Tony made a purring sound. "I'm counting on it."

Ziva smirked as he helped her to sit up, the examination over. She moved her shirt back down over her belly and rubbed it as she felt movement. "Mmn..hey little ones. You're both so beautiful. We cannot wait to meet you." Ziva looked to Claire. "Do you want to feel them?" She asked and the Doctor smiled. "I never miss an opportunity. The body is amazing. Your body knows how to make another human being. Programmed to do this, amazing thing. With a little help of course." She said, eyeing Tony as he shifted his feet and kissed the top of his wife's head. Ziva smiled as she leaned into her husband. "Thank you for everything Claire. See you when it's time." The Doctor smiled. "If not before that." Ziva smile and nodded as she and Tony got ready to go. She had taken a few steps when her hand shot to her stomach and she cried out. "Ugh!.. Ah-aaaaghh!" Ziva bent over some, eyes shut tight and she breathed in and out fast. Tony and Claire were at her side, holding onto her. "Ziva! Zi, what's wrong?" Tony asked frantically as his wife gasped, keeping her eyes closed. "Aughh!" Doctor Claire went in front of Ziva. "Ziva? Ziva open your eyes and look at me. Tell me what you feel. What are your symptoms?" She asked calmly but with tension. But all she received was the mother opening her eyes...and Ziva began laughing hysterically. "I can't believe you fell for that! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Doctor Claire rolled her eyes and let out her breath, Tony also breathed in slight relief. "Ziva that wasn't funny. You shouldn't do that when you're so close to giving birth." Ziva made a face as she straightened up to her normal height. "Oh what, I'm not allowed to joke around now Mr. Playboy?" She said to her husband and Tony crossed his arms. "You know what I meant. I don't want anything to happen to you or the babies." Ziva now frowned. "Nothing's going to happen to us Tony. We're fine. It was just some harmless fun." Doctor Claire couldn't help but grin at the couple. Tony took a breath and stared at her. "Honey I promise m. We," Ziva took his hands and put them on her belly. "Are fine. Alright?" It wasn't long and the babies were moving as Tony's hands gently pressed, the twins kicking in response. It wasn't too bad until another rib was hit. "Mmn..oo." Tony looked to her and Ziva breathed. "Another kick?" The doc asked and Ziva nodded. "Yeah..Sss, just up in the ribs. They like to stretch too. Must have Tony's long legs." The father smirked and brought his wife into his arms. After the embrace the couple left and headed home with pictures of the sonograms.

** Hope this chapter was enough to tide you over until the next one. The twins will be on their way soon enough. Lexi and Katie. After this birth I believe a movie is in order. Sorry if there's confusion between this and my other story-You're Always In My Heart. I'm writing multiple fics at the same time and with this one and that one, currently Ziva is in the same month of pregnancy. Lol so I've noticed I've written similar things. In the other story mentioned Tiva have just moved into a new house. In the upcoming chapters of THIS story they will be moving so they will have more room for all of their kids...and still more to come. Please give me your thoughts and what you like about this story so far. If I do upcoming Tiva-making-love scenes should I be less explicit or even more. I haven't written that many and have refrained from using certain words and such. More children and adventures are on the way for our favorite and growing DiNozzo family as they face more joys as well as dangers and challenges. I hope this doesn't bore you at all. ~Sarah **


	34. Childhood Moments

Ziva was in her 9th month now, and she was miserable. May is her last month, when she is due to have her twins. It was a beautiful spring day, nice and sunny, but to the heavily pregnant woman with a huge pregnant belly and her increased metabolic rate, she was feeling literally hot. Ziva was having headaches, shortness of breath, and becoming stressed because of her baby brain forgetfulness and clumsiness. She was also needing to drink a lot of water to keep herself hydrated. She was in her 33rd week. Just the beginning of her last month. Tony would head out to work, lately only to come home by the time it was dark outside from the long day, tired from the workload. Joshua, Danny and Jordan were away at school, Alessandra and Cameron at the daycare center at NCIS, leaving Ziva alone at home to do whatever she wished without the stress of her rambunctious and rambling toddlers. Her cell rang and Ziva picked it up. "DiNozzo." She answers as she brings it to her ear, a smile forming on her lips as she heard her husband on the other end. 'Hey Zi. Just calling to see how you're doing.' Ziva nodded. "I'm doing fine, other than my heat spell. I believe a cool shower is in order." She could see it in her minds eye, her husband at his desk. 'Yeah that sounds like a good idea. And make sure you're staying-' "staying off my feet. I know Tony. Doctor Claire didn't say I had to go on bedrest you know. I can move about if I want. Maybe I'll go for a walk after the shower." Ziva finished his sentence. 'A walk? Are you sure thats a good idea?' He asked with uncertainty and Ziva let out a breath as the babies moved. "Yes I am sure honey. Some exercise will do me some good. I may be fat but I am not lazy Tony." 'Ziva you're not fat. You're very pregnant and you need to be very careful with yourself.' Ziva nodded. "Tony, again, for the third time, I will be alright. Don't worry yourself because if you end up going out into the field you will be distracted and, and I won't be there to protect you." She heard her husband sigh. 'Alright Zi. And don't worry, I'll keep my head on straight...hey wipe that smirk off your face McGee.' Ziva chuckled as she heard Tony hang up. She looked down at her big belly and breathed a little more easily. Doctor Claire had said the babies had both turned so their heads were down. She recalled the memory as she slowly waddled up the stairs to head for a nice soothing shower. 'This week you can expect what I mentioned earlier. Headaches, dehydration, stress and feeling warm. The babies are about 17 inches long and weigh about 5 pounds each and by the end of your pregnancy they could be around 6.5 pounds. Yes that seems small but it is twins we are dealing with here.'

Ziva swallowed as she got ready for her shower, undressing after she got the water started. She paused, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked as though she had eaten a hippopotamus. Her belly was big. She wondered if by the end of the month if it would be bigger. Ziva shook her head as her hands wrapped around her large and rounded form. She noticed her belly move as a foot presented itself, seeing it on her skin. "Mmmnn..you'll be with me soon tatelehs." She murmured to her belly. "Just a little longer." Without further adieu the mother stepped into the shower and enjoyed a soothing bath. Afterwards Ziva put her hair up into a ponytail, her long hair shinny and straightened. She carefully made her way back downstairs and then made herself some peanut butter and banana sandwiches and ate them, then she ate 2 apples, an orange, then some ice-cream with nuts and mini m&amp;ms. After she ate that Ziva decided she should go for her walk. Strapping her purse over her shoulder and a bottle of water, Ziva headed out the door. The birds were chirping, butterflies flapping about, bees buzzing after flower pollen and nectar to make delicious honey. Which can actually last for years as it slowly caramelizes into natural sugar. Ziva took a breath through her nose, taking in the scents nature had to offer her. The smell of freshly cut grass, a bit of rain in the air, the flowers and other scents on the breeze, to which the mother was grateful for. It was good to be outside. The pregnant woman set her own pace, or waddle in this case. It was at a nice speed even though there was no speed at all included in this little outing. She breathed normally, was careful of where she stepped and smiled at whomever she passed by.

Walking along the sidewalk and enjoying the world around her was beautiful. But after about 40 minutes Ziva had to stop and catch her breath and get hydrated again so she at least pushed herself a little until she made it to one of the nearby parks, breathing a bit as she eased herself onto one of the first benches, leaning her head back and rubbing her big stomach, eyes closed for a moment. Truth be told it was only a little bigger than when she was with her first set of twins. Maybe 3 inches more. "Mam, are you alright?" An older couple was passing by and the lady had asked kindly, her expression showing concern. Ziva opened her eyes upon the voice and gave a smile as she breathed. "Oh I'm fine. I was just out for a walk and I had to stop to catch my breath and drink some water." The elderly woman nodded, giving a meek smile. "Would you like some company until you're rested up? We'd be happy to give you a ride home." As she said this she glanced at her husband and he nodded, smiling kindly. Ziva inclined her head. "Thank you but I'll be alright. I'm tougher than I look." She chided and the older woman smiled, chuckling. "Oh I do not doubt that my dear. Just take care of yourself and your little ones." She gently patted Zivas hand, the pregnant brunette looking into the older ladies very blue eyes. "How did you know I was carrying more than one?" The elderly woman winked. "At my age, having seen many carrying mothers in my time, it's easy to tell. The name is Grace by the way and this is my husband Jim." Ziva nodded and shook hands with the older man. "Well it is nice to meet you both. We've been in the neighborhood for a while, but I think after these two come along we might have to be looking for something bigger. Hopefully a place within the same neighborhood, just with, a bit more." The couple nodded in understanding. "There are plenty of nice places here provided you have the money." Ziva grinned, taking a gulp of her water. "Yes we have a nice income. Me and my husband are both in Law Enforcement. We are Special Agents who work at NCIS." The couple nodded. There was more conversation and then they took their leave. Ziva stayed where she was a while longer before getting herself up and waddling home. Though she enjoyed the outing, by the time she made it back and got into the house she was exhausted.

Ziva had just made it up the stairs when she paused at hearing the bus. So, she turned herself around and waddled back down, shuffling towards the door. The mother opened it and in came Jordan, Danny and Joshua. "Hey Ima." "Ima!" They greeted their mother, all trying to hug her at once. Ziva laughed and smiled warmly, hugging them back. "Mmmn! I love your hugs! How was school today? Did you have a good time?" Joshua shrugged, Danny and Jordan nodded. "Yeah we did." Jordan lifted up her arms, wanting Ziva to pick her up. Ziva smiled. "Oh, Jordan. I would love to pick you up and carry you, but Ima can't at the moment." "Cause you have babies in your belly?" Jordan asked Ziva nodded. "That's right." Jordan grinned then went to the couch. "Ima will you braid my hair?" Ziva smiled and nodded, "Of course sweetheart." She gently caressed Jordan's face, waddling over and taking a seat, easing herself down awkwardly. "I have homework Ima." Joshua said and Ziva nodded. "Alright. Make sure you're studying hard. But not too hard." The boy nodded and both Josh and Danny went to their room while Ziva had Jordan sit next to her on the couch. She angled her body best she could and began working on her daughters hair, humming a soothing tune that was calming. Ziva stroked and brushed through her daughters hair, then she began braiding it. After a moment of silence. "Ima?" Jordan asked and Ziva responded as she was doing her daughters braid. "Ken tateleh-Yes little one?" "What was my real Ima like?" The question caused Ziva to pause and think. She surely wasn't expecting it and it troubled her somewhat. Did Jordan not see Ziva as her mother? She was young when she was adopted. Jordan spoke and broke her from her thoughts. "I don't remember much but I remember a little."

Ziva leans her head to the side after finishing Jordan's braid and the little girl turned so she was sitting next to Ziva, cuddling in close. "Her eyes were dark, but bright. Like Danny's. And she had pretty voice like yours." Jordan smiled and Ziva retuned the grin. "I member she made me feel safe, like you." Jordan stared into Zivas eyes a moment, then she inched herself up into her knees, and huger Ziva, wrapping her arms around her neck. "You're my Ima...will you ever leave us?" Ziva could not help the tears that came to her eyes. "No tateleh. I will always be here." Ziva placed her hand over Jordan's heart. "Even when you grow up. I will always be right here." Jordan smiled and hugged Ziva even tighter. "I love you Ima. I'm glad you and Abba found us." Ziva hugged back. "I love you too sweetheart. Always."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review or ask questions. Even if you want to pm and talk about Cote or Michael, feel free. I'm not a source person with information or anything, just a fan. But I am worried about Cote and her family since I'm sure some of you know she pulled out of her play she was going to be doing in Boston. Anyway the only thing we can do is have patience and hope that she's okay. Sorry if I'm showing my feelings a little. I have never meet Cote but I would love to. If I did I'd greet her with a Big Hug! Babies in the next chapter! Lol I'm sure Ziva is like-Finally. ;) **


End file.
